Caballero Vampiro de la Princesa Demonio
by kagome-hime10
Summary: Parecía una noche como otra, la luna brillaba resplandeciente sobre el guardián Zero Kirryu… más la llegada de Kagome cambiara todo su mundo y los que le rodean, en especial del pura sangre Kaname Kuran.
1. Chapter 1

**Caballero Vampiro de la Princesa Demonio**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **No soy propietaria de los personajes de Vampire Knight ni Inuyasha (si fuera así definitivamente Kagome chan no sufriría la indecisión de Inuyasha, ni Zero kun quedaría solo y con el corazón destrozado por el abandono de Yuki)

**Resumen: **Parecía una noche como otra, la luna brillaba resplandeciente sobre el guardián Zero Kirryu… más la llegada de una muchacha cambiara todo su mundo y los que le rodean, en especial del pura sangre Kaname Kuran.

Este es mi segundo fanfic, viendo que voy mejorando (y recientemente termine de ver la serie anime de Vampire Knight) siempre aceptare comentarios y observaciones constructivas pues me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar como escritora… bueno, ¡les dejo el primer capi!

**Capitulo I: (Noche una: demonios del pasado)**

Kiryuu Zero se encontraba dando el patrullaje nocturno como prefecto de la academia elite Cross, manteniendo en régimen a los vampiros de la clase nocturna. Terminando de verificar la entrada se disponía a regresar cuando sintió detrás de él una presencia antinatural.

Dando vuelta rápidamente se encontró con una persona, aunque no pudo reconocer de quien se trataba debido a que estaba cubierta por una capa oscura que ocultaba su rostro hasta sus tobillos.

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres? – dijo defensivo sacando su pistola y apuntando al intruso, lo que podría sentir no se trataba de un vampiro, aunque no era un completo humano tampoco que lo llevo a la duda.

- ¿Eres Kiryuu Zero? ¿Hijo del clan Kiryuu de cazadores de vampiros? – cuestiono una suave voz de una muchacha, aunque parecía más como una confirmación. Un segundo después comenzó a acercársele lentamente, paso por paso.

Zero observaba imponente, aquella voz lo había confundido, además que la presencia (ya identificada como una niña) es como si lo bloqueara de alguna manera para apretar el gatillo, como si él supiera que no le haría daño. ¡Pero aquello era imposible!

Divagaba, cuando de pronto un aroma metálico lo asalto – "Esta sangrando" – pensaba con un poco de alarma - ¿Quién eres? – cuestiono agresivamente haciendo que la niña parase su destino a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Ella solo largo una pequeña risa en lo que le pareció melancólico. Desatando su pesado abrigo resbalo al suelo revelando a una hermosa niña de unos quince años, de estatura a unos centímetros debajo de su barbilla.

Vestía con una especie de kimono con mangas muy largas hasta las rodillas blanco con flores de sakuras en las mangas y hombros y una pollera lisa del mismo color hasta mitad del muslo con medias que llegaban debajo de esta y unas botas negras.

Tenía el cabello largo hasta las rodillas color negro noche con reflejos grisáceos, la piel tan pálida como la suya, pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron sus grandes y brillantes ojos violetas claros como los suyos propios, que lo observaban con cariño y necesidad.

- He vuelto aniki sama… - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de sucumbir a las terribles heridas que tenía en el cuerpo y mancharon de carmesí su ropa blanca. Dejando atónito al peliblanco que la sostuvo antes de que cayera al frío suelo, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos en reconocimiento; no podía ser… después de todos esos años… había regresado su… – Kagome imouto – susurro al viento horrorizado.

Tenía que atenderla rápidamente, sino sería tarde, se decía mientras la cargaba suavemente y corría hacía la oficina del director Cross Kain.

Entrando precipitadamente y con un gran estruendo a la oficina, se encontró con un hombre que tenía puesto una mangas largas violeta con una chaqueta crema por encima, pantalones negros y lo que parecía un poncho verde enzima de este. Su cabello era de marrón miel atado en una cola de caballo. Y sus ojos marrones rojizos eclipsados por unas gafas misteriosas.

Al verlo entrar el hombre tenía una expresión cómica y divertida hasta que vio la mal herida muchacha en brazos de "su hijo adoptivo" cambiando rápidamente por una grave y preocupada.

- Que sucedió Zero-kun – cuestiono rápidamente mientras este acomodaba a la niña en el amplio sillón de la habitación, y el mayor traía el botiquín de primeros auxilios con vendas para curarla.

Zero no contesto su pregunta, sino que quedo congelado al ver la enorme herida de garras en el hombro derecho y en el costado de su estomago de su hermana menor.

Él mismo comenzó a limpiar con paños de agua, hasta sacar toda la sangre pegajosa y luego poner con suavidad en las heridas el alcohol para desinfectarlas y por ultimo vendarlas lentamente pero con firmeza para que sujetaran las gasas en esta.

Cross solo observaba pensativo el panorama, aquellas heridas tenían forma de garras y no podrían haberse hechas por un vampiro, que lo dejaba muy confundido. Y por otro lado, nunca había visto a Zero tan preocupado o dedicado a alguien a parte de Yuuki-chan, ¿Quién podría ser esta misteriosa joven?... era la pregunta que sin duda dominaba el momento.

A la noche del día siguiente Kagome despertó en una desconocida habitación, aún se sentía un poco mareada y perdida, tratando de levantarse se dio cuenta que traía puesto un camisón de niña (una situación un poco rara para su gusto)

Y es cuando recordó el día anterior, cuando viajaba para encontrar a su familia esos estupidos demonios intentaron matarla por la Shikon, pobres ilusos… aunque lograron dañarla por un descuido, pensaba suspirando menos mal que Sesshoumaru no la había visto sino el mismo la mataría por tonta.

Luego recordó que había seguido cuando de pronto sintió el aroma de su hermano mayor… aunque era diferente se parecía al de los… ¡aunque era imposible! Sus padres no permitirían aquello… pero, ahora ¿donde se hallaba Zero aniki?

Abriéndose la puerta rebelo a un hombre mayor entrando con una pequeña bandeja de sopa y agua en ella, que al verla despierta abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y lo que parecía un poco de incredulidad para luego continuar acercándose más despacio.

Kagome solo lo observaba con una expresión fría que rivalizaría con la del inuyoukai, le seguía fijamente paso por paso, tratando de averiguar de quien se trataba.

El director solo sudaba frío con la helada mirada que la niña le daba, podría jurar que ni la de Kaname kun sería tan atemorizante. Aunque observaba incrédulo como podía estar levantada como si nada, por aquellas heridas por lo menos debía estar inconciente por días enteros, en cambió aquí estaba despierta a la mañana siguiente… era un misterio.

- Dime es este momento donde estoy – fue la helada palabra de la joven que hizo al director tropezar hacía atrás, salvando por poco que su bandeja cayera solo la observaba pararse lentamente de la cama mientras lo miraba fijamente.

La pelinegra ante su silencio levanto una ceja ¿acaso no la entendía? Se acercaba despacio al hombre – He dicho… - comenzó cuando sintió una bala rozar su cabeza haciendo que retrocediera a una velocidad sorprendente para un ser humano y de un gruñido ¿pero que les pasa? Pensó mirando al nuevo desconocido que entro en la habitación.

Era un hombre mayor, tenía el cabello largo y negro, piel morena, junto con unos ricos ojos celestes oscuros fríos y calculadores, traía un traje de lo que parecía una película de cowboy y un muy reluciente rifle que hábilmente apuntaba hacía su cráneo… junto con un extraño y a la vez conocida aura… un cazador.

El cazador Toga observaba impasible los movimientos de la niña, definitivamente no era humana por su reciente demostración de recuperación y velocidad, pero tampoco vampiro - ¿Quién y que eres? – pregunto rudamente mientras la apuntaba con su escopeta.

-"Así que yo soy la que no tengo idea de donde estoy o como llegue ¿y soy a la que apunta?" – pensaba con ironía sin cambiar su fría expresión – Estoy Kagome, ¿Dónde esta Zero? – pregunto preocupada, el loco de la escopeta no lo habrá dañado ¿no?

Ante esto Toga también levanto desconfiado una ceja - ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? El no entrara aquí – respondió despectivamente.

Kagome ante esto gruño - ¿Qué le han hecho? – grito a los dos hombres en la habitación, si le han hecho daño a su hermano mayor ella se aseguraría de matarlos de la forma más dolorosa.

- No le ha pasado nada, el mismo sabe de todo esto – respondió fríamente el hombre con un poco de confusión por la pregunta, también sabiendo que su aprendiz estaría del otro lado de la puerta, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato por sus palabras al ver el dolor en los ojos de la niña.

La muchacha sintió apretar su pecho con mucho dolor, ¿su hermano… - ¿El lo permitió? – pregunto débilmente a la nada, sin recibir ninguna respuesta. ¡NO! No podía ser verdad, pero entonces ¿Por qué no entraba a ayudarla? Ella podía sentir su aura y aroma del otro lado de la puerta ¿Por qué no evito que le dispararan o la ayudaba y desmentía aquello ahora?, pensaba agachando su cabeza.

- ¿Dime Kagome que eres tu? – cuestiono con suavidad Cross al ver tan triste a la bonita muchacha, simplemente Toga no podía controlar su lengua.

- Soy… un demonio que ni su hermano desea tener en su presencia – dijo melancólicamente levantando el rostro con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y una sonrisa triste y rota. Dejando en shock a todos los que escucharon y a los dos hombres por sus lagrimas y su expresión tan desconsolada.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio y frío – Díganle que estoy feliz de haberlo visto y le entrego muchos buenos deseos – termino secando sus lagrimas pero sin dejar aquella sonrisa, dejando extrañados a los dos ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

Cuando la vieron correr hacia la ventana haciendo que se abriera con una ráfaga invisible tirándose de esta sin un segundo pensamiento, mientras los dos hombres solo atinaron a ampliar sus ojos en la incredulidad para luego correr a esta, para solo verla aterrizar sin problemas… ¿era verdad que es un demonio?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, entrando en ella Zero preocupado, el había estado escuchando lo que sucedía del otro lado junto con Yuki, se encontraba muy confundido todo había pasado tan de repente que no sabía que pensar. El junto con Ichigo pensaban que su hermana menor estaba muerta como sus padres se lo habían dicho.

Cuando escucho su triste voz incrédula por lo que no la ayudaba, sintió su mano tocar la perilla pero quedo congelado, ¿Por qué temblaba y no entraba? Se preguntaba frenético y aturdido – Zero ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupada Yuki, no entendía lo que ocurría con el ni en que situación se conocía con la niña que había ayudado.

Perdió su inseguridad al escuchar las palabras rotas y tristes de la muchacha, entrando rápidamente a la abitación pero para ver al director y su maestro Toga observando incrédulos la ventana donde se había tirado.

Reaccionando con velocidad se decidió a ir en su búsqueda, tenía que averiguar si realmente esa niña se trataba de su onee-chan o era una impostora. Corriendo velozmente no escucho la suplica de Yuki.

Llegando al mismo sitio donde se encontraron la noche anterior vio a aquella chica parada con un enorme bolso amarillo en su hombro observando la luna con mucha tristeza para luego girar abruptamente su vista a el, dándole una sonrisa triste.

Zero la miraba fríamente – Tu… no puedes ser Kagome, ella era una humana – refuto sin querer creer la verdad frente a sus ojos. Ella bajo su mirada.

- Hai… yo lo era hasta mis catorce años donde por circunstancias drásticas, me convertí en un demonio, un inu youkai completo… pero yo no he cambiado – dijo firmemente pero con voz suave, el volvió a negarlo bruscamente.

- No, es mentira… ella esta muerta – trato de auto convencerse viendo como los ojos de la niña mostraban mucho dolor, casi sintiendo como su corazón se rompía, bajando nuevamente lagrimas por sus ojos.

Kagome no pudo contener las lagrimas, sonriendo rotamente – No lo entiendes… - se repetía negando con su cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos… esta era la recompensa que recibió luego de todos los peligros y dolor que había pasado… quedarse sola.

- Yo solo quería volverte a ver onii san… y estoy muy orgullosa de ti – dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa para él que le hizo latir calidamente su corazón… la misma sonrisa que su hermana – siento haberte hecho daño con mi llegada… ahora me marchare y ya no te volveré a molestar… y no te preocupes cuando me valla no recordaras que yo había venido aquí, solo tendrás los dulces recuerdos de nuestra niñez – decía dando la espalda al peliblanco.

Zero sentía como si fuera a perder una parte de si mismo "Ella es tu hermana y lo sabes" dijo una voz en su cabeza, - "¿Quién eres?" – exigió Zero pero la voz lo ignoro.

"Si ella se va nunca la volverás a ver… ella no es una mala persona, solo esta perdida y sola como lo estabas tu", sí, el antes estaba desolado… antes que conociera a Yuki.

"¿Acaso no la recuerdas?" a su memoria llegaron cuando eran niños y los tres jugaban despreocupadamente, sus sonrisas, su risa "¿piensas dejar que se marche para siempre?" concluyo la extraña voz.

Kagome dio vuelta su cabeza observando a su hermano por ultima vez – Sayonara onii san – dijo tristemente dispuesta a desaparecer cuando una voz la detuvo.

Zero reacciono rápidamente corriendo antes que ella desapareciera para siempre – Kagome – la llamo alcanzando a abrazarla por la espalda, ella se congelo sin saber como reaccionar – estoy muy feliz que ayas vuelto imooto – dijo cayendo pocas lagrimas de sus ojos al ver nuevamente a su hermana pequeña.

La muchacha dio vuelta en su abrazo y lo miro a los ojos – Te extrañe tanto onii san, estaba tan sola – confesaba entre sollozos apretando con sus manos su chaqueta, el suavizo sus ojos. Estuvo a punto de cometer un terrible error.

Ambos se encontraban abrazados, Zero consolando a su pequeña hermana mientras ella daba sollozos incesantes en su pecho, aforrándose a el… ya no estaba sola.

- Por cierto onii san ¿Dónde quedare ahora? ¿Hay algún lugar cerca donde pueda alquilar? – pregunto curiosa, Zero arrugo su nariz ¿alquilar? El no pensaba dejar que su pequeña onee chan se marchara nuevamente… era su única familia.

- Vamos… primero hablemos con Cross – dijo a lo que ella asintió obediente siguiendo de cerca de su hermano mayor sosteniendo su brazo fuertemente como una niña perdida.

De esta manera ambos fueron nuevamente hacía aquella oficina, Kagome dejándose guiar por la mano por su onii-san, pero sin dejar de sentir nerviosismo… ¿Qué les diría ahora?

Al llegar allí, Kagome prácticamente estaba ansiosa, al entrar se encontraron con la vista del hombre rubio que había visto al despertad que los miraba con una serie de emociones por sus ojos café, desde sorpresa, temor, inquietud y finalmente curiosidad, (quizás por estar al lado de onii-san)

- Zero… - solo dijo Cross pidiendo una explicación a su hijo adoptivo, este suspiro tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

- Cross ella es Kagome… y es mi hermana menor – comenzó viendo como sus ojos se ampliaban lleno de incredulidad girando su vista entre ellos dos repetidamente.

- No se parecen en nada – comento sin creérselo, Zero gruño en eso ¡claro que se parecían, eran hermanos!

Kagome dio una pequeña sonrisa – Si, mire bien… tenemos los mismos ojos – parpadeo unas cuantas veces queriendo mostrar su punto, el director entrecerró sus ojos viendo que era cierto en el "color" púrpura en ellos, y también la piel pálida.

El peliblanco dio un bufido al ver como el tema se desviaba rápidamente, - Bien… como decía… - de golpe la puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando a un Toga muy molesto y una Yuki nerviosa y temerosa.

Rápidamente el cazador saco su rifle apuntando la cabeza de la muchacha mientras esta entrecerró sus ojos en el, Zero rápidamente se coloco delante de su hermanita, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

- Zero… ¿q-que haces? – susurro Yuki perpleja, fue entonces cuando vio como él mantenía apretada la mano de esa hermosa muchacha que hizo que su corazón por alguna razón de un doloroso apriete.

Kagome observo la muchacha y su "familiar" reacción, era la misma expresión que seguramente ella misma tenía cuando observaba a Inuyasha con su amada Kikio, pero esto era todo una confusión.

- ¡Toga! Para esta locura y deja de apuntar a Kagome – se levanto Cross, miedo que una desgracia pasara, el pelinegro gruño a su estupidez.

- ¡Quítate Zero! Voy a matar esa criatura rápidamente – Kagome tuvo que retener una sonrisa, como si un humano con un simple rifle podría siquiera lastimarla.

Zero solo afirmo su postura – Maestro… no puede matarla – dijo firmemente, este le envió una mirada interrogativa, Kagome salio de la espalda de su hermano – Permítanme presentarme… me llamo Kagome Kirryu y soy la hermana menor de Zero – mostró una pequeña sonrisa de gracia con una inclinación de respeto.

Todos ampliaron sus ojos, inconcientemente Toga dio un paso atrás y bajo devutativo el arma de apuntar su cabeza.

Yuki solo no podía creerlo, ella no sabía esto, de hecho ella solo pensaba que Ichiru era su único hermano… era tan sorpresivo.

- ¿Podías explicárnoslo Zero? – suspiro Cross a la problemática y confusa situación, el asintió un poco dudoso de que nuevamente su maestro quisiera proseguir con su amenaza.

- Como deben saber nuestros padres nos tuvieron a nosotros, tanto a mí como a Ichiru – al nombrar su nombre fue con un tono oscuro que Kagome no entendió… ¿había pasado algo a onii san? – luego se creyó que mi madre no podía llegar a tener más hijos… hasta que tres años después sin previo aviso tuvieron una hija – miro de reojo a Kagome que poseía tristeza en sus ojos.

- Pero al nacer no era lo que esperaban… - guardo un segundo silencio, Yuki como los demás estaban confundidos en estas palabras.

- ¿Cómo no podía ser lo esperado? – cuestiono frunciendo el ceño… ella siempre creyó que los hijos eran bendiciones y algo que los padres amaban muchísimo.

Zero gruño, - Yo no tenía ninguna cualidad ni poder para llegar a ser una cazadora… - causo sorpresa que la muchacha continuara con el relato – en cambio tenía extraños poderes que no conocían ni se explicaban… que resultaron ser de sacerdotisa… pero aun así nunca podrían prepararme para ser cazadora… solo era una vergüenza para mí clan y mis padres – dijo con mucha tristeza.

Kagome coloco nuevamente aquella sonrisa triste – Bueno, cuando cumplí tres años me llevaron a una familia de monjes en Japón para que me cuidasen, los Higurashi… ¡pero siempre les escribí cartas!... aunque nunca me contestaron, por lo que pensé que se habían olvidado de mí… - recordó un poco incomoda y con mucha tristeza, Zero a esto amplió sus ojos con shock.

Todos escuchaban en shock sus palabras, ella no poseía ningún poder de cazador… ¿pero si de sacerdotisa?, Toga interrumpió esta vez – Recuerdo que durante una visita a tus padres… - el miraba a Zero – creí ver una pequeña niña de tres años… pero pensé que fue solo mi imaginación – esta vez giro su rostro a la muchacha.

La observo fijamente, no había duda esos eran los ojos distintivos de los Kirryu, los mismos que su discípulo gozaba, pero mientras ellos heredaron el cabello plata de su madre, ella obtuvo el negro oscuro… como el de su padre… - Eres como tu padre… - comento a la ligera, sacando una verdadera sonrisa a la niña.

- Arigatoo gozaimasu – dio una inclinación respetuosa, con aquella calida sonrisa, por un momento Toga suavizo sus ojos, esa inocente expresión le recordaba a su discípulo antes que el rencor y el odio lo hallan vuelto frío.

En cambió a Zero no le causo mucha gracia, - ¡Ella no se parece a ellos!, no después de lo que nos hicieron… - gruño haciendo que se sorprendieran, el nunca había hablado de sus padres de esas maneras.

Giro su vista a su hermana – Nunca nos llego ninguna nota o carta… - ella miraba sin entender – a los meses que te fuiste nos dijeron que habías muerto de una enfermedad… por lo que nunca más te nombraron – apretaba fuertemente sus puños de rencor por haberles dicho aquella mentira sobre su propia hermana, la muchacha había comenzado a derramar lagrimas… ¿Por qué le harían aquello? ¿Qué les había hecho?

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, ¿Cómo pudieron haber hecho eso a sus hijos? ¿Cómo abandonar a su pequeña hija sin jamás volver a verla?... ¿Cómo? Era la respuesta que buscaban.

La niña se negaba a creerlo… ¡ella no era odiada por sus padres! – E-esto es un e-error onii san… solo tenemos que hablar con ellos… así aclararemos todo… por cierto ¿Cómo esta Ichiru onii san? – cuestiono cada vez más aturdida. Su hermano solo parecía derrumbarse.

Yuki y los demás solo mantenían una mirada de puro horror… ella ni siquiera sabía que su familia había muerto, ni que Ichiru buscaba matar a Zero.

El director Cross solo aclaro su garganta, - Será mejor que Zero hable a solas con Kagome – dijo con seriedad a su hija, Yuki asintió tristemente, al pasar el hombre solo coloco una mano en el hombro de la niña que estaba confundida… ¿Por qué todos se marchaban? ¿Qué sucedía?

Al cerrar la puerta Zero coloco una mirada en blanco, - Kagome a los cuatro años que te marchaste… una vampiro pura sangre mato a nuestros padres… y no solo eso sino que se llevo a Ichiru quien… - allí contó toda su historia… desde que Toga los había cuidado, la muerte de su familia, como había llegado al cuidado del director, para años después volver a ver a su hermano completamente cambiado y frío a las ordenes de aquella purasangre.

Kagome se aferro a él en un fuerte abrazo y lloraba desconsoladamente, incluso Zero no pudo contenerse y soltó lagrimas que había guardado desde que era niño, teniendo un nuevo apoyo para descargar sus penas, llorando por el tiempo quitado juntos, la muerte de su familia, la separación de su hermano, su reencuentro, eran tantas memorias perdidas… tantas emociones encontradas.

Unos segundos después, Zero de repente se separo bruscamente de ella, haciéndola confundir por su lejanía – Onii san… ¿he hecho algo malo? – cuestiono encogiéndose ante la posibilidad.

El cerro fuertemente sus ojos, el tenía que desrícelo – Yo… fui convertido en un vampiro por aquella mujer, por lo no puedo estar junto a ti ¡podría hacerte daño!... yo soy un monstruo… - cubrió su rostro con sus manos, vergüenza de hacer frente a su hermana luego de eso.

Sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir como era nuevamente abrazado, - ¡No me importa! Tu nunca serás un monstruo… siempre serás Zero onii san, mi querido hermano mayor, además… si pudiste aceptar a un demonio como hermana… ¡yo acepto gustosa un vampiro guapo como mí onii san! – dio una sonrisa, el se sonrojo en sus palabras pero devolvió el gesto.

- Es cierto, también te convertiste en una demonio muy bonita… tendré que cuidarte mucho… - esto lo dijo con seriedad que la hizo reír, ambos se sentían completos, tanto Zero que se había quitado un enorme peso del pecho y sentía nuevamente la calidez de la… familia.

Yuki, Cross y Toga oyeron el anuncio de parte de Kagome que podían pasar, al entrar los encontraron con una pequeña sonrisa a ambos, que aunque quedaban rastro de las lagrimas (en especial en Kagome que tenía los ojos muy rojos) ya el ambiente se había suavizado.

Es más la pelicastaña noto una tranquilidad en Zero que hace mucho tiempo no tenía, se sentía muy feliz por ellos.

- Bien… creo que escuche toda la historia de onii san… pero también querrán saber la mía ¿no? – sonrió nerviosamente al sentir la intensidad de su mirada.

Ella dio un inaudible suspiro, ¡Vamos Kagome! – Bien… como dije fui criada en un santuario por la familia Higurashi quienes desde pequeña me enseñaron sobre mi legado, eran Shigure el monje del recinto, su hija Dashiko y su nieto Souta. Eran como mi propia familia… - recordó con melancolía.

- Pero al cumplir mis catorce años, caí en el pozo devora huesos de nuestro templo… - Yuki y Zero ampliaron sus ojos, la primera con interés y el segundo con preocupación – cuando desperté me di cuenta que había cruzado quinientos años en el pasado… ¡la era feudal! – aquí Yuki dijo un "wow" mientras los demás estaban atónitos.

Kagome procedió a contar toda su aventura sobre la Shikon no Tama, desde su encuentro con Inuyasha, sus amigos, como buscaban derrotar a Naraku… hasta que llego la parte importante.

_/Flash Back/_

_Y aquí se hallaban todos reunidos, desde Koga y Ayame quienes ya eran compañeros gracias a que este por fin descifro los sentimientos que sentía por la pelirroja de amor, dándose cuenta que solo tenía cariño de hermanos hacía la pelinegra._

_También el grupo de Inuyasha, en que por fin nuestro monje pervertido Miroku había decidido confesar seriamente sus sentimientos a la exterminadora Sango quedando ambos en un compromiso que darían al terminar su búsqueda. Mientras Shipoo y Kirara se encontraban felices por sus amigos._

_Después Inuyasha al lado de Kikyo, quien los había acompañado luego que el hanyou por fin puso claro sus sentimientos, eligiendo su primer amor y rompiendo el corazón de la niña del futuro. Que aunque acepto su desición con el tiempo habían desarrollado una relación de mejores amigos/hermanos._

_Ahora solo esperaban los últimos guerreros. Todos giraron sus vistas al sentir dos poderosas auras acercándose a ellos._

_Allí estaban Sesshoumaru y Kagome. Después que haya pasado aquello con Inuyasha, fue cuando se entero de la trágica noticia que la niña que lo acompañaba Rin había sido muerta por un demonio enviado por Naraku… dejando prácticamente a un derroche al antiguo y temerario taiyoukai._

_Desde que la muchacha había desarrollado cierto respeto a los ojos del demonio. Ella había decidido fervientemente salvarlo de autodestruirse de la culpa, sin hacer caso de la preocupación y advertencia de sus amigos se fue junto a él._

_Y aunque le costo levantarlo, había podido hacerlo al contarle la historia de su propia familia, juntos se apoyaron para superar sus problemas. Terminando siendo entrenada por él quien se había vuelto ferozmente sobre protector y adjunto a su adoptada onee san._

_Sesshoumaru con su elegancia y gracia etéreo, como si nada lo pudiera siquiera afectar, solo la muchacha sabía el dolor que llevaba dentro. Y Kagome junto con un kimono celeste hasta los muslos y sandalias feudales. Ella ya no utilizaba su arco… pues al querer diferenciarse de Kikyo el youkai la había entrenado en la katana, dejando una guerrera muy esplendida que además cumplió en aprender sus poderes sacerdotales sorprendentemente._

_- Fueron diez meses de búsqueda, ¿eh amigos?... creo que es buen momento para terminarlo ¿no lo creen? – rió de su propia broma, los demás sonrieron y asintieron con entusiasmo._

_La batalla contra Naraku había sido muy difícil de superar, pues las peleas fueron aguerridas… Kouga y Ayame habían peleado contra Kagura y los demonios de este._

_Mientras Miroku se enfrentaba a Hakudoshi, Sango habría tenido que luchar contra el cuerpo dominado de su hermano Kohaku quien hacía que su corazón se quebrase de dolor._

_Kikyo tiraba sus temibles flechas de sacerdotisa hacía la barrera que contenía el medio demonio y Kagome destruía a su paso los demonios que intentaban comerlas para evitar que lograran su objetivo._

_Mientras Inuyasha como Sesshoumaru luchaban contra aquel maligno ser que tantas muertes y sufrimientos había causado… sin embargo su poder se había vuelto casi ilimitado al poseer casi la joya completa… sin contar el fragmento que Kagome llevaba en su cuello._

_- ¡Nunca podrán vencer al invencible de Naraku! – fue el grito con locura que lanzo al dejar heridos de gravedad a ambos. Dispuesto a terminar con sus vidas abalanzo sus temibles tentáculos hacía ellos… hasta que alguien para su sorpresa lo detuvo._

_Kagome se había colocado frente a ambos logrando desintegrar aquellas extremidades - ¡Kagome! – grito preocupado Inuyasha al igual que Sesshoumaru que observaba con opresión a su hermana menor._

_Ella ignoro sus gritos sino que siguió avanzando con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel despiadado ser, esto solo la miraba atónito para luego reír con burla - ¡No creas que podrás conmigo!... solo eres una copia de Kikyo – dio en la herida profunda de su corazón._

_Ella lo miraba con determinación, los ojos de Naraku se ampliaron en horror al ver como la energía que usaba a trabes de su espada era santa, dio un paso atrás al verla casi sobre el mismo._

_En un arrebato de ira se lanzo contra ella atravesando con su garra su estomago, todos observaban con horror la escena mientras gritaban desesperados su nombre._

_- ¡Hoy será tu final Naraku! – grito la azabache mientras caía una gota fina de sangre por su boca, de repente se abrazo a este sin dejar que se separara de ella. La joya de Shikon la llamaba._

_El demonio solo gritaba de dolor al sentir como la joya era arrancado de su pecho para luego ser depositado en la mano de la muchacha. – Muere – susurro fríamente la niña clavando su espada limpiamente en su corazón._

_Este solo dio un grito ahogado al convertirse en solo pequeñas partículas de polvo. Pero no hubo ninguna felicidad por ello… no al ver inmediatamente después el cuerpo de Kagome cayendo al suelo._

_Sesshoumaru la alcanzo antes que cayera y la acunaba en sus brazos, ella sonrió tristemente en el – Deseo… - sujeto fuertemente la joya en sus manos._

_/Fin del flash back/_

- Y bueno eso fue lo que paso… la joya volvió nuevamente a mi cuerpo y logramos derrotar a Naraku… las almas del Shikon decidieron que sería más útil como demonio para protegerlos y heme aquí – su broma estaba llena de sarcasmo y amargura.

Kagome no entendía mucho lo que había pasado… la verdad ella solo había despertado convertida en una inu… junto con los deseos de todos hechos realidad, Kohaku había revivido nuevamente, Sesshoumaru recibió su brazo derecho y Kikyo había vuelto a la vida… ella pensó que al volverse demonio sus almas se habían separado haciendo posible aquello.

Ella desde entonces se había convertido en la hermana menor y oficial de Sesshoumaru, luego Midorico le había informado que solo tendría solo tendría un mes antes de volver a su época que había quedado junto a el antes de volver… aunque nunca hubiera creído lo que luego le sucedería.

Todos tenían distintos pensamientos por su cabeza, desde Cross reconocimiento y entendimiento, Toga incredulidad y sorpresa, Yuki de brillo y admiración. Y finalmente Zero… total horror y desesperación por los terribles e innumerables peligros que había pasado su hermana pequeña.

- Dos meses después fui regresada a mí época donde la joya dijo "es tú época"… - gruño en ese recordatorio… ella pertenecía allí con sus hermanos y amigos – cuando llegue unos días después unos demonios mataron a toda mi familia adoptiva los Higurashi… por lo que solo empaque mis pertenencia y salí de allí en busca de mí familia… y en resumen… ¡heme aquí! – a Kagome no le importaba si estaba pareciendo fría ni que impresión llegaba a dar… ella solo quería olvidar su pasado, sin que le estuviera cortando el corazón lentamente como si fuera agujas colocadas cruelmente en él.

Nadie sabía como alentar ni dar animo a la profunda tristeza que la niña guardaba dentro, Zero simplemente coloco una mano en su cabeza dándole lentos masajes para relajarla. – Ya todo va a estar bien – dijo suavemente a la niña.

Yuki dio una calida sonrisa, - Hai… ahora te quedaras aquí con nosotros – comento con ánimos haciendo que Kagome de una sonrisa agradecida para ambos. Solo hubiera querido contarles toda la verdad… pero ella no quería llenar de tristeza con su pasado.

- Aunque estés muy molesta y gruñona – dijo divertido Toga con una desvergonzada sonrisa, Kagome gruño en el hombre mientras los demás miraban con diversión la escena.

Zero inmediatamente dio cuenta que su maestro había llegado a apreciar a su onee san sino… el solo estaría tratando de matarla en vez de jugar con ella.

Yuki rápidamente se levanto de su asiento en un salto - ¡Ah! con el profesor Toga encontramos esto escondido – rápidamente fue y trajo una enorme mochila de color verde que estaba como destrozada por garras.

Los ojos de Kagome se volvieron totalmente brillantes junto con su sonrisa, - ¡Si! ¡arigatoo son mis cosas! – comenzó a abrazar su amada mochila… ¡pensó que se había perdido!, todos la miraban extrañados y divertidos por el inmenso cariño que repentinamente mostraba por la desgarrada cosa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos saco un enorme paquete envuelto, - ¿Una katana Kagome? – cuestiono sin entender su hermano, ella sonreía con alivio.

- Hai, es mía… menos mal que no lo tocaron… el tiene como una conexión solo conmigo por sangre… por lo que si un extraño lo toca… probablemente lo mate instantáneamente… - pensaba en voz alta descuidadamente sin darse cuenta de las miradas incrédulas que recibía.

- ¡Ah! bueno, nunca supe si era tan así… entonces podríamos probar si es cierto… ¿Por qué no Toga sensei? – lo miro con malicia, este gruño mirándola asesinamente, ¡el no iba a tocar esa cosa para probar su ridícula teoría!

Kagome se encogió de hombros, - ¡Ah! también tengo toda mi ropa y algunas cosas… ya quiero cambiarme y asearme… estoy tan cansada – seguía diciendo abriendo su bolso, todos la miraron curioso por saber que sacaría hasta que la vieron palidecer como un fantasma.

- Kagome san ¿esta todo bien? – pregunto un poco preocupado el director, la niña negaba con horror su cabeza… todos estaban desesperándose por ella.

De pronto la vieron dar vuelta el bolso y volcar su contenido en el suelo… toda su ropa estaba en trizas… muy pequeñas e irreconocibles trizas de colores variados.

- No puede ser… - repetía con espanto, - ¡KYYAAAAAAAA! – se escucho el grito lleno de horror en todo el instituto Cross haciendo a la mayoría de los estudiantes sentir un escalofrío de miedo.

A Kagome no le importaba. Pues su día se había vuelto una completa pesadilla.

**A/N: **Un día desperté y me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no mezclar un poco dos fabulosas series? ¡y esto dio como resultado! Espero que les gustase el primer capitulo, se que es un poco largo… pero realmente me entusiasme y temía perder ciertas ideas… y explicar como Kagome chan termino aquí…

¡Sus opiniones siempre serán bien recibidas! ¡ah y cualquier duda me avisan!

Muchos saludos para todos.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada quiero decir que este capítulo es un gran logro en especial para mí al mantener en carrera a dos finc… pero luego ya diré más! ¡ahora solo disfruten el segundo capitulo!

**Capitulo II: (Noche dos: diferencias entre los demonios ocultos)**

Y este era un nuevo día, Kagome parecía despertad de un sueño, aun sin creer todo lo que el día de ayer había vivido… parecía imposible, que haya encontrado a su hermano, pero halla descubierto que su familia había muerto y su Ichiru onii-san haya pasado por aquello y ahora odie a Zero…

Se levanto lentamente, el director Cross fue muy bueno al otorgarle una habitación sola para su comodidad… se coloco la misma ropa de ayer… ¡ah! bueno, era una desventaja de haberse escapado de su templo ¿no?, rió por dentro mientras ignoraba el desagradable olor de sangre en él… aguanto la respiración.

De repente escucho unos suaves golpes en su puerta, al abrirla se encontró con la chica… mm Yuki, si era su nombre, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro - ¡Buenos días Kagome san! – saludo con una ola.

Kagome sonrió con calidez a la niña mayor – Buenos días Yuki san… pero por favor solo dime Kagome… ¡pues me gustaría que seamos amigas! – dijo más animada, los ojos de la pelicastaña se iluminaron.

- ¡Eso sería fantástico Kagome chan!… entonces solo dime Yuki – sonrió con calidez a la chica, ella era muy fuerte para sonreír después de enterarse de todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer, ella la tomo de la mano, arrastrándola, sintiendo repentino apego y protección por la frágil niña.

- El director quiere hablarnos… ¡hasta Zero esta allí! – exclamo recordándose que era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo… ¡era como un cuento que el peliblanco ahora tuviera a su hermana pequeña después de tantos años!

Kagome dio una risita, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su nueva amiga, al entrar en la oficina se encontró con el director Cross y su onii san, - ¡Buenos días onii san, director! – dio una brillante sonrisa, parándose al lado de su hermano.

Este dio una suave sonrisa – Buenos días onee chan – coloco una mano sobre su cabeza un segundo, ella cerro los ojos en alegría. Tanto Yuki como Cross miraban suavemente la escena.

Zero al darse cuenta de esto, rápidamente giro su rostro en molestia y bufo, Kagome parpadeo… al parecer su onii san no era muy expresivo.

- ¡Ah! Zero kun no tienes que ser tan reservado – dijo Cross ganando un gruñido exasperado de Kirryu, - pero… primero querría hablar con Kagome san a solas por favor… - su tono celebraba seriedad.

Su hermano rápidamente afilo sus ojos – ¿Por qué? – pregunto bruscamente, este suspiro pidiendo paciencia, - No le are ningún daño Zero kun – dijo lentamente.

- Esta bien onii san – en el cuello de Kagome bajaba una gota de sudor, su onii san era muy sobre protector.

Yuki ante esto rápidamente comenzó a empujar por la espalda a Zero ignorando las protestas de este, - ¡Los dejamos hablar! – sonrió cerrando la puerta, - sabes que el director no le hará nada malo, Zero – regaño la pelicastaña.

Zero solo dio un suspiro molesto cruzándose de brazos, él no quería dejar sola a su onee san a manos de las locuras de ese molesto hombre.

Dentro de la oficina, el rostro de Cross era grave… y Kagome decidió que no quería jugar, - Debe de haber sentido algo raro en estos terrenos al llegar ¿no es así Kagome san? – cuestiono de repente haciendo a la niña parpadear confundida hasta que amplió sus ojos en reconocimiento.

- Es cierto… pude detectar muchas auras poderosas… de vampiros… pero yo estaba muy lastimada para asegurarlo y en ese momento también pude reencontrarme con Zero – explico recordando ese momento, el hombre asintió.

- Esta en lo correcto… pues he colocado una academia en que transcurren tanto humanos en la clase diurna y como vampiros en la clase nocturna… - Kagome amplio sus ojos en horror, - claro que los primeros desconocen esta situación gracias a que es mantenido en secreto por los delegados de la clase… - espero unos segundos cerrando sus ojos.

Las palabras de Kagome fueron instantáneas – Zero y Yuki… - el hombre asintió – demo… ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? ¡Esos vampiros podrían matarlos! ¡que es lo que quiere lograr! – apretó sus puños sin poder entender su objetivo.

Cross suspiro pidiendo a Kami que no le diese otro Zero anti vampiros – No hay de que preocuparse, los alumnos de la academia nocturna siguen las indicaciones de Kaname Kuran… - la muchacha lo interrumpió.

- Otro vampiro – escupió la palabra, la esperanza del director se desvanecía rápidamente, - Hai… el es un pura sangre… - Kagome amplio sus ojos, ella bien había escuchado hablar de ese rango de vampiros – tiene la misma meta que yo… por lo que lo seguirán sin causar problemas… - nuevamente fue interrumpido.

- Pero si ese vampiro se revelara… sería una catástrofe… ¿Cómo puede confiar en él?... ¿Cuál es el objetivo que ambos persiguen? – gruño molesta, Cross tenía un breve flash back por esas mismas palabras dichas por cierto peliblanco.

- Mi sueño es construir una convivencia pacifica entre vampiros y humanos, donde ambos puedan morar y compartir sin prejuicios ni miedos – contesto con añoro, Kagome lo observo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- Esta loco… - dijo Kagome, haciendo que su rostro se desinflara, era como un Zero ¡pero versión niña… y mas bonita!, la niña suspiro hondamente – pero igualmente si onii san lo acepta… también me convertiré en una delegada… - los ojos de cross se ampliaron.

- De verdad – dijo con ojos soñadores, ¡ella también lo ayudaría a alcanzar sus sueños!

- Hai, alguien tiene que colocar en buen camino esos seres… después de todo… - sus ojos se oscurecieron – como existen demonios que no "son" como yo… también habrá vampiros que no "son" como Zero – explico con seriedad, el director asintió con gravedad en su lógica.

- Arigatoo Kagome san – cumplió con suavidad el hombre, ella sonrió suavemente.

- Iee, dígame solo Kagome por favor y gracias a usted por cuidar de mi onii san, de verdad estoy en deuda – ella se inclino ante él. Los ojos del hombre ante esto brillaron.

- Sabes algo Kagome chan… - comenzó una historia a la que Zero chan no haría "muy" feliz.

Unos minutos después entro muy enojado Zero, - Perdón… ¡es que no pude retenerlo más! – se disculpo Yuki, los demás negaron.

- No pasa nada Yuki chan… ¡ya Kagome chan ha aceptado ser una delegada como ustedes! – afirmo con una enorme sonrisa, los ojos de Yuki brillaron… pero Zero gruño.

- Por supuesto que no… ¡no voy a dejar que te acerques a esas bestias! – gruño molesto… por la mente de Cross paso "que esas bestias se acerquen a ti" sería más acertado.

Kagome bufo, de repente estrecho sus ojos… ella tendría que usar esa estrategia, aunque fuera muy baja. De repente coloco ojos de cachorro maltratado… juntando sus manos en su barbilla - ¡Onegai onii san! – pidió dulcemente como una niña mimada.

Este temblaba tratando de mantener su postura… ¡era lo mismo que hacía de niña! Y lo peor es que siempre le funcionaba.

Al ver que necesitaba más impulso giro su vista a Yuki, - ¿Verdad Yuki chan? – la miro con ojos de cachorro, la muchacha chillo ante su imagen abrazándola protectoramente, - ¡Zero! No seas malo con Kagome chan, ¡no hará ningún daño! Y nosotros cuidaremos de ella – trato de convencerlo ahora ambos mirándolo con aquella mirada.

Este estampo una mano en su rostro, - Bien… solo si te mantienes a nuestro lado… - contesto resignadamente, ella asintió alegremente, quedando ambas muy felices de que haya accedido.

- Bien… en ese caso… ¡este es tu nuevo uniforme Kagome chan! – chillo Cross mostrando un nuevo uniforme de la clase diurna junto con la banda de delegada, mientras la niña parpadeo… Yuki cayó una gotita de sudor… y la ceja de Zero tembló.

- Lo tenías todo planeado – dijo lentamente con una mirada fulminante, Cross retrocedió un paso sonriendo nerviosamente.

La muchacha lo agarro rápidamente, mientras por un minuto se ponía morada, abrió ampliamente su boca como un pez para luego cerrarla nuevamente, todas la miraban raro, ella sonrió nerviosa – Bueno… es que estoy aguantando la respiración… mis sentidos son muy fuertes… y no soporto mi ropa – admitió con una risita.

Todos parpadearon ante aquella ocurrencia recordando lo que había ocurrido con su ropa, - Te acompaño Kagome chan… - se ofreció Yuki sonriendo a su amiga, ella asintió.

- Nos vemos onii san… otou san – dijo esto ultimo con un pequeño sonrojo de pena, mientras el director chillo, Zero amplio sus ojos en horror, viendo salir a su hermana y su mejor amiga.

Giro su vista asesina a aquel hombre – Que le dijiste – su tono era mortal.

- Bueno… que como era tu padre por adopción… ella sería mí nueva hija… - rió nerviosamente - ¡pero es bueno! ¡ahora nuestra familia es más grande y tengo otra preciosa hija de regalo! – trato de hacerle ver su lado bueno… pero el muchacho no capto la directa.

Zero golpeo el escritorio partiéndolo a la mitad – Yo no soy tu hijo… ni ella tu hija – gruño para luego darse la vuelta y salir molesto de la vista de ese sujeto.

Cross derramaba falsas lagrimas en su rostro - ¡IEE Zero kun! – se escucho retumbar en la academia… el peliblanco lo ignoro completamente.

En el curso de la clase diurna

Zero estaba en su asiento con aquella expresión aburrida en su rostro. Aun no llegaba ni Yuki ni su onee san ¿Por qué tardarían tanto?

De repente entro Yuki pidiendo perdón a Toga por la tardanza y dándole un mensaje que este amplio sus ojos. El ya tenía una idea de que se trataba.

Yuki en un parpadeo estaba en su asiento, conversando con su amiga que el solo pudo obtener palabras como "kawaii", "te encantara", "¡es tan dulce!", esto era un infierno.

Sin más el profesor suplente aclaro su garganta – Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante con nosotros… - en eso ingreso por la puerta una muy bonita Kagome con el uniforme colocado y su largo cabello atado en una coleta alta.

Todos los alumnos miraban atónitos, era tan bella como los alumnos nocturnos, los muchachos estaban sonrojados y las niñas admiradas al observar el rostro fresco y sin emociones de la bella niña.

- Preséntate – ordeno Toga, todavía molesto de tener que lidiar con otro alumno más en su clase… era tan desesperante.

Ella bufo – Me llamo Kagome Kirryu, mucho gusto – dijo simplemente con su dulce voz. Todos guardaron el aliento.

- ¿Alguna pregunta?... bien… - la voz fría del pelinegro fue interrumpida por una mano levantada.

- ¿Eres pariente de Zero? – cuestiono uno, ella dirigió su mirada fría haciendo temblar, - Hai… ¿algún problema con eso? – estrecho sus ojos en advertencia, este negó rápidamente.

- ¿Es esa una espada? – cuestiono otro en incredulidad, Zero parpadeo… Yuki solo sonrió nerviosa, Kagome chan dijo que era para defensa propia… Toga gruño.

- Hai… es mi katana… el director me dio un permiso especial para traerla ya que soy una nueva delegada… - mostró la insignia a los incrédulos alumnos – y también… - dio una mirada de reojo a su maestro que le hizo tener un mal presentimiento.

– Porque tomo clases de lucha con Toga sensei… que en su cosplay anterior era un samurai… como ahora es un mal baquero del oeste… y no, el solo me tomo como alumna al ser su única y querida sobrina… ¿alguna pregunta? – dijo despectivamente no, escuchando los grillos.

- Ve a tu asiento – ordeno el pelinegro entre dientes recibiendo una sonrisa descarada de ella. El le haría pagar… ¡ni siquiera sabía lo que era cosplay!... ¿y baquero del oeste?, maldita mocosa.

Kagome camino con calma el pasillo ignorando la mirada asesina de su "sensei" a su espalda, y finalmente a tomar asiento al lado de su hermano mayor que tenía una sonrisa muy divertida en su rostro, girando su rostro a Yuki la vio aguantando la risa a duras penas mientras golpeaba su mesa desesperada.

Zero observo a su hermana, quizás este día no sería tan malo después de todo.

Parece que había hablado demasiado pronto. Ya que se hallaba conteniendo los cientos de niñas chillonas que se abalanzaban contra la puerta del edificio nocturno. Zero maldijo, viendo como su onee chan y Yuki no tenían mejor suerte que él.

Fue cuando las puertas se abrieron que sus gritos cesaron, manteniendo el aliento allí salían los estudiantes vampiros.

Aidou saludando con su hiperactiva personalidad y sus "Bang" disparos en las chicas que se peleaban por recibir alguno.

Kagome parpadeo sin entender, ¿estos eran los afamados vampiros?, es verdad que eran guapos… pero ella al convivir con tantos youkai muy atractivos había desarrollado como un escudo de esos efectos degradantes de chica fan.

Fue cuando lo sintió, - "Pura sangre" – fue el único pensamiento, viendo salir a ese ser con aquella falsa sonrisa de amabilidad, su poder era realmente enorme… esto era un vampiro de la nobleza ¿no?

Tan distraída en sus pensamientos estaba que no pudo contra el fuerte empujón que recibió, cayendo fuertemente contra sus partes traseras… - "Auch" – se quejaba, eso por descuidarse, se repetía.

Se extraño al escuchar murmullos mientras la miraban fijamente, viendo de frente fijo que le ofrecían una mano, quedo un momento paralizado al ver que se trataba de "esa persona".

"¡Ven quedo paralizada por la belleza de Kaname sempai!", "Que suerte tiene", estrecho sus ojos en los susurros que escuchaba… entonces vio algo que la congelo.

El sonreía… ¡el vampiro sonreía! Al parecer también había escuchado los chirridos, ¡vampiro engreído, le enseñaría! – Tú eres… Kaname Kuran – cuestiono simplemente, el asintió con diversión en sus ojos, muy seguro de la "reacción" que causaba en ella.

Luego todo fue pura sorpresa e incredulidad para quienes lo observaron.

Kagome golpeo su mano rechazándola, este miro con sorpresa en sus ojos, - ¿De verdad te crees tan "bueno"? ¿no? – sonrió fríamente hacía él, sin ayuda se levanto sin problemas y apoyo su barbilla en la mano con ligereza.

Kaname sin entender hizo lo mismo, viendo a la pequeña pero hermosa muchacha que lo miraba fríamente, - No se… no me pareces tan guapo – lo observo descaradamente de arriba hacía abajo, este se movió incomodo de aquella penetrante mirada… reteniendo un pequeño calor de sus mejillas. Nadie jamás se había atrevido a tal cosa.

Ella negó su cabeza, - Si yo realmente quisiera identificar un muchacho muy guapo giraría mí vista a Zero… - todos movieron su vista a este que se movió incomodo en la súbita atención no deseada, - tienes el cabello marrón… es tan común – coloco una sonrisa salvaje de alguna manera lo atrajo.

– En cambio Zero tiene un exótico blanco con reflejos plata…; tú tienes ojos… también marrones… mientras Zero de un morado azulado… totalmente fresco… y si uno ve su sonrisa, ¡Ah! es única… - aquí todos asintieron, nunca habían visto la sonrisa del delegado, sería único.

Todos miraban entre Zero y Kaname mientras Kagome los comparaba, incluso Yuki y la clase nocturna no podían evitarlo, mientras el primero estaba completamente sonrojado y el segundo en pura incredulidad.

Pero la muchacha aun no se conformaba de bajar de su trono al niño bonito, - Además el negro le asienta muy bien y le da mucho misterio… y… - aquí repentinamente fue jalada por Yuki que reacciono a las palabras de su amiga.

Se inclino al vampiro – Perdón Kaname sempai – se disculpo rápidamente y sonrojada de vergüenza por permitir aquello – vamos – dijo rápidamente, la niña parpadeo pero asintió de todas maneras.

Giro una vez más al vampiro, - ¡Me llamo Kagome Kirryu!, no lo olvides – lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras la pelicastaña la arrastraba, - Nos vemos… Kuran – dio el mismo saludo frío que su hermano, - ¡Hasta luego onii san! – saludo con una sonrisa a su hermano que dio una ola mientras parpadeaba aturdido, viendo desaparecer a su hermana mientras era arrastrada por Yuki.

Todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral, Zero coloco una sonrisa salvaje como su hermana al ver al engreído vampiro sin habla – Nos vemos Kuran – saludo fríamente, saliendo de allí.

Los demás vampiros no sabían como reaccionar a su líder, - Umm… ¿Kaname sama? – cuestiono Aidou debutativo, este asintió, - debemos ir a clases – volvió a repetir recibiendo otro asentimiento, caminando mecánicamente al curso sin decir una palabra. Los vampiros estaban nerviosos, alguien pudo dejar como fantasma a su líder solo… con palabras.

Con Kagome y Yuki

Yuki aun estaba totalmente sonrojada, mientras Kagome confundida – Oye Yuki chan… ¿hice algo malo? – inclino su cabeza lindamente.

Esta lo miro incrédula, hasta que la pelinegra hizo clic, colocando una sonrisa picara, - No me digas… que no habías "notado" a mi onii san – dijo repentinamente con diversión en sus ojos morados azulados.

El sonrojo de Yuki se volvió duplicado, - ¡N-no es eso! – movió sus manos defensivamente, pero tenía cierta verdad, ella había visto lo que Kagome describió y no pudo dejar de notar lo guapo que Zero era en realidad… siempre lo había visto como su mejor amigo, pero ahora lo vio como hombre y le atrajo… ¡no! Pero ella quería a Kaname sempai ¿no?

- No me sorprendería que pronto tuviera una linda novia ¿no lo crees? – camino de reojo mirando a Yuki.

Yuki sintió otro apriete en su corazón, esa idea por alguna razón la lastimaba… y no quería que suceda nunca. ¿Qué sentía ella por Zero?

En la clase nocturna

Todos miraban desde lejos al sangre pura… todavía sentado en la ventana… pero en vez de mirar por ella solo observaba su reflejo, como meditando profundamente. Esto les causo un escalofrío.

- No puedo creerlo… ¡otro Kirryu más! – gruño Aidou con la cara roja de ira, era tan impertinente como Zero engreído.

- Kagome san… me pareció muy bonita, y tenía un perfume dulce – comento despectivamente Kain, que por alguna razón hizo muy enojada a Ruka.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No escuchaste lo que dijo a Kaname sama! – le pego un golpe en la cabeza. Todos miraban nuevamente al purasangre que sostenía un pequeño mechón en sus manos, mirándolo con desconfianza. Todos temblaron nuevamente… daba miedo.

Toba entro en ese momento al enorme salón… miro extrañado la escena, pero se encogió de hombros, no iba a especializarse en psicología sobre vampiros. Comenzando de esa manera su absurda clase de ética.

Kaname estaba adentrado en sus pensamientos. Con que ella era un Kirryu… eso no estaba dentro del juego, mañana tendría que hablar con Cross sobre ella… pero, ¿acaso todos los de ese clan tenían esa actitud insoportable?

Estrecho sus ojos en el pensamiento. Ella había hecho lo que ningún ser se había atrevido… a retar su perfección.

Como pura sangre, todos los vampiros lo alzaron desde niño como la misma imagen de perfección, y siempre de alguna manera se había considerado a la altura de aquella declaración… pero hoy esta niña había roto todo aquello.

De repente coloco una pequeña sonrisa, esto haría las cosas mucho más interesantes. Ella de hecho ni siquiera era humana… ni tenía la esencia de cazador… ¿Quién era en realidad?, cerró los ojos lentamente.

En su mente apareció la imagen de su bello rostro con aquella sonrisa y ojos feroces. Rápidamente sacudió sus pensamientos.

Además su cabello ni sus ojos no eran simplemente de un ordinario "marrón", su ceja comenzó a temblar en malestar.

Con Kagome

Ya habían terminado su patrullaje nocturno, y ahora Kagome se hallaba en una situación… bueno solo digamos, muy poco convencional.

¿Por qué pensaría esto? Bien, pues porque el director Cross utilizaba alguna clase de delantal rosa… mientras cocinaba para sus ahora "tres preciosos hijos".

Kagome parpadeaba sin saber que decir, mientras Zero tenía una mirada fastidiada en su rostro y Yuki mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el suyo.

- ¡Ah! ¡mi preciosa y nueva hija tendrá la dicha de probar la comida que su padre cocino con tanto cariño! – cantaba dando unas volteretas el director mientras servia todos los platos distintos y coloridos a la mesa.

Zero gruño - ¡Ella no es tu hija! – le arrebato mirándolo asesinamente, nuevamente el director fue a un rincón totalmente negruzco.

Sin más todos comenzaron a comer, veían como la muchacha comía con delicadeza su comida pero… sin siquiera dejar de hacerlo, luego que termino su sopa comenzó con los panecillos, era como si lo hiciese lentamente y con rapidez al mismo tiempo.

Al notar sus miradas atentas Kagome giro su vista a ellos parpadeando aun con un panecillo en sus mano, - Mm… ¿pasa algo? – cuestiono inocentemente.

Zero la miraba extrañado, - Kagome… ¿estabas alimentándote bien? – ahora que lo notaba, estaba como un poco delgada… ¿acaso habría sufrido necesidad?

Ella de pronto se puso muy nerviosa, - Bueno… yo, umm – daba una risita mientras se frotaba su cuello, su hermano estrecho sus ojos - ¡Ah! desde que salí de viaje… solo comí frutas día por medio… - vio su rostro lleno de horror e incredulidad - ¡p-pero para mí no es nada! – zarandeaba sus manos defensivamente.

Zero dio un pequeño gruñido en el comentario, - ¡Como que nada! ¡podrías llegar a enfermarte! – regaño bruscamente, ella bajo su vista.

Kagome por dentro suspiraba, "los demonios no enfermamos como los seres humanos" el comentario de cierto youkai llego a su mente haciéndola melancólica, - Gomennasai onii san – su voz era triste y muy baja.

Este suspiro tratando de calmarse, - Solo trata de cuidarte más ¿bien? – froto suavemente sus cabellos, ella asintió con una sonrisa pero reteniendo aun tristeza en sus ojos.

Entonces Cross le sirvió más de su sopa de letras, - Toma Kagome chan – dijo suavemente, ella lo miro… el la miraba con ojos expectantes y brillantes… ella volvió su vista a su onii san con una pequeña disculpa silenciosa girando nuevamente al hombre mayor.

- Eh… arigatoo, esta delicioso… otou san – agradeció rápidamente con un pequeño sonrojo, el hombre rápidamente chillo de alegría y saltaba como bailarina.

- ¡Ah! ¡que preciosa eres Kagome chan! – gritaba sin parar, Yuki sonreía alegremente y Zero cerraba fuertemente sus ojos tratando de calmarse.

- ¡Ella no es tu hija! – volvió a repetir… este hombre trataba de manipular a su pequeña onee san… era un desquiciado.

Kagome veía todo con melancolía en sus ojos, recordando los viejos viajes en la época feudal… esos días ya no volverían… y ella ni siquiera era un humano, sino un simple… monstruo.

**A/N: **Como dije ahora si puedo hablar libremente, y aunque admito que quede encantada como va yendo este segundo capitulo, la verdad tuve que cambiar muchas cosas (y quitar varias ideas fuera) ¡pero valió la pena realmente!

Dedique la mayoría de mi tiempo en este nuevo proyecto, (que explique en mi otro finc el porque lo hice un poco cortito…) ¡pero la verdad estoy muy entusiasmada! je, je, je… (y también no paraba de matarme de la risa al escribirlo) y quise que Kagome chan obtenga una gran impresión frente a Kaname sempai (o _Kuran_ para ella) je, je, je…

Bueno, antes que termine haciendo una hoja en puras palabras quiero agradecer sus valiosos comentarios!

A "Myrna Elva" no tengo palabras para agradecerte tus ánimos, la verdad que siempre cuento contigo para ver los comentarios y animarme el día!... y espero que te gustara este capi, y por favor no decaiga tu salud! Quiero mandarte muchos saludos por allá y de verdad muchas gracias.

Y "Lau-Va" de verdad me emocione al ver que atraje otra persona a leer este finc! Y como dices procurare no decaer… ¡uf! (así que muchos ánimos!) gracias por tus ánimos y te mando saludos hasta allá de mi parte!

Bueno, creo que por este capi es todo pero estoy muy animada! (¿Cuántas veces voy usando la palabra "animo"? ummmm…) ¡nos vemos en el capi tres!


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque haya sido bastante la espera (que explicare al final del capitulo) ¡aquí les traigo la continuación! ¡espero la disfruten!

**Capitulo III: (Noche tres: la fecha que desecha la sangre)**

Ahora Kagome se dirigía nuevamente a la oficina del director Cross. Aunque estaba un poco confundida pues el director si apenas la había despertado y la llamo como si fuese "secreto"… ¿habrá pasado algo malo?

Abrió debutativa la puerta encontrándose con alguien muy desagradable para ella… que la miraba con aquella mirada de superioridad y nuevamente esa sonrisa falsa.

- Director… - dijo seriamente sin apartar la mirada desconfiada del vampiro.

Kaname la observaba fijamente, el había llegado a su cita con Cross y había averiguado sobre su nueva "inquisición" como prefecta. El hombre le había asegurado inmediatamente que se trataba de alguien confiable y que no haría ningún daño a sus metas en el instituto.

También había confirmado sus sospechas que la niña frente suyo… "Ella Kaname kun no es una humana… tampoco un vampiro… pero sin ser un cazador" era lo que exactamente le había dicho… entonces ¿Qué podría ser?, "No puedo revelar un secreto tan intimo de mi nueva prefecta… si se enterase tendrá que ser por su propia boca" nunca había visto tan serio al director con anterioridad…

¿Cuántos secretos tenía Kagome Kiryuu?

Cross observaba con un poco de nerviosismo el ambiente tenso - ¡Ah! veo se conocieron con Kaname kun ¿no Kagome chan? – pregunto sin una pista.

Ella solo sonrió desvergonzadamente – Hai… hasta tuvimos una "productiva conversación" y demás… ¿no Kuran? – dijo con frialdad y diversión en sus ojos morados celestes.

Este estrecho sus ojos molesto en ella ¿ella llamaba productivo a prácticamente insultarle frente a todos?, la diversión de la muchacha solo aumento al ver su malestar.

- Eso es bueno… - comento sin saber que decir Cross, para luego volver su expresión severa – Kaname kun vino personalmente a averiguar si tu presencia no perjudicaría nuestros esfuerzos Kagome – confeso con voz seria.

- Quiero saber si realmente es alguien de confianza Kagome san – siguió con su voz perfecta de la tranquilidad el pura sangre.

Ella lo observo directamente a los ojos sin ninguna emoción ni temor – Yo no soy la amenaza aquí vampiro… siempre que ninguno de ustedes dañe a mis protegidos… no los cazare – su voz estaba llena de firmeza y a la vez amenaza.

Los ojos de Kaname brillaron al notar nuevamente esa ferocidad – Aunque no seas un cazador… no dejas de hablar como uno – comento a la ligera viendo el brillo peligroso que aparecía en los ojos femeninos.

- Eso es todo, tengo muchos planes con los estudiantes… director Cross… Kagome san – saludo respetuosamente con una inclinación.

- Si… ya vete Kuran – bufo indignada la chica causando al vampiro una imperceptible sonrisa… ella era como el fuego, muy fácil de avivar.

Al salir el director rápidamente se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola, - ¡Bien hecho mí Kagome chan! – chillo de alegría sintiendo como ella se endurecía en él, decidiendo retirarse rápidamente al temer que reaccionara como Zero kun, pero sorprendiéndose.

Kagome al ver que se retiraba agarro débilmente su camisa – P-puede quedarse un segundo así… yo nunca fui abrazada por un padre – su voz era temblorosa.

Los ojos de Cross se ampliaron para luego suavizarse, apretando suavemente la frágil niña en un abrazo reconfortante, acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos mientras sentía como ella descargaba sus lágrimas de tristeza en él.

Sin el conocimiento de ambos Kaname Kuran observaba la escena por medio de la rendija en la puerta… cerro sus ojos, dispuesto a marcharse. Nunca había conocido un mayor misterio frente al que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos… ¿sería de la niña fría y agresiva? O ¿la niña melancólica y frágil de hace un momento?

En el curso

Tanto Kagome se hallaba hablando con Yuki y su amiga Yuri… ellas observaba como las chicas parecían estar muy ilusionadas con una fecha que pasaría mañana…

- Oye Yuki chan… - llamo su atención, ella la miro curiosa - ¿mañana pasa algo interesante? – inclino su cabeza lindamente, la pelicastaña se resistió de darle un abrazo ¡era tan tierna!

Yori en cambio parpadeo - ¿No lo sabes? Mañana es el "día de san Valentín" – comento como si fuera lo más obvio. Los ojos de Kagome entraron en reconocimiento.

- ¡Ah! ya veo… - dijo con indiferencia y fue cuando escucharon que seguramente los muchachos no recibirían nada por culpa de los niños nocturnos, - "si ellos no tuvieran esa actitud de seguro los recibirían" – pensaba aburrida pero con cierta pena por los tontos.

- ¿Y ustedes ya saben que harán? – siguió conversando la muchacha pelinegra con curiosidad, Yori negó su cabeza – No tengo idea… ¿y tu Yuki chan? – ambas giraron su atención a ella.

- Yo tampoco… - trataba de ocultar su libro para preparar chocolates.

- No puedo creer que como prefecta ¿le vallas a dar algo a él? – la voz aburrida de su hermano sonó, Kagome noto la tristeza en su tono. Si ella sabía de la atracción de Yuki por aquel Kuran… pero también sabía que quería a su onii san… y ella lucharía por eso.

Kagome interrumpió la conversación - ¡IIE onii san! Es solo por agradecimiento… entonces yo también haré algunos contigo Yuki chan – sonrió a su mejor amiga. Los ojos de la niña brillaron al tener con quien hacerlos… y salvarla de aquella conversación penosa con Zero.

Los ojos de los muchachos brillaron ante la idea de que Kagome diera chocolates… - ¡Ah! ¡a quien dará sus dulces Kagome san! – decía uno con ilusión… - ¿No será para aquellos de la clase nocturna? – comento otro desanimado.

- ¡IEE! ¡ella no soporta esos sujetos!… incluso escuche que ignoro completamente a Kaname Kuran – los ojos de todos los hombres comenzaron a brillar, al imaginarse a Kagome ofreciendo dulcemente su chocolate de San Valentín. Giraron todos sus ojos soñadores a la imagen de la hermosa niña con aquel aura lleno de brillo.

Pero bajaron de sus nubes al ver el aura negro que desprendía Zero en protección de su pequeña hermana. Haciéndoles temblar… quizás no sea tan buena idea…

Kagome solo pensaba en todos los preparativos que tendría y las sorpresas que le esperaba.

En la oficina del Director

Los tres prefectos escuchaban atentamente las palabras del director por como mañana sería el tan ansiado día de san Valentín.

- Si algo saliera mal, el secreto de la clase nocturna podría descubrirse… - comenzó diciendo, los tres escuchaban con seriedad – por favor estén más atentos, guardianes de la academia – dijo con seriedad.

- Si director – contesto entusiasta Yuki.

- ¿No sería mejor si esa estupidez se cancelara? – comento molesto Zero, su hermana asintió… no es como si los vampiros gustasen de dulces de todos modos…

- Zero kun, Kagome chan… sería una atrocidad… dejar a mis adorables vampiros sin los dotes de sus amantes fan – dijo como si fuese de lo más natural.

Los ojos de Zero y Kagome se volvieron asesinos, rodeados de un aura oscura - ¡No des cumplidos a esos bastardos en nuestra presencia!... es lo que están pensando… - tradujo Yuki con una gota de sudor.

- Bueno… los vampiros han sido enemigos por muchísimos años… pero hay algunos que desean vivir pacíficamente… y debemos inculcarlo en los vampiros jóvenes- miraba fijamente por la ventana con mucha seriedad.

- Zero… Kagome… aun sí creen que es imposible, quiero que algún día entiendan mi forma de pensar – su voz era serena.

- Es imposible… no se puede borrar el pasado – respondió obstinadamente Zero, Kagome bajo su rostro lleno de dolor al entender su significado. Yuki observaba triste a sus dos amigos.

- ¿Es solo… por que toman sangre y son monstruos disfrazados de humanos? – dijo con cierta frialdad… ambos quedaron en silencio.

Luego Yuki para romper la conversación entrego sus cupones a cada uno… incluso a Kagome. El director saltaba de alegría.

- Desde la primaria me das lo mismo – comento suave Zero, la niña hizo un bufido.

- Arigatoo Yuki chan – agradeció alegre Kagome de que se halla acordado de ella, Yuki sonrió calidamente en la niña que consideraba como su hermana menor, - De nada Kagome chan – respondió suavemente.

Kagome entonces sacudió su cabeza despejando los tristes pensamientos, - ¡Nah! Zero onii san… - llamo su atención que tenía la vista melancólica, - será mejor si les damos sus chocolates ¿no?... – su voz era juguetona, este levanto una ceja sin entender.

- Así nos será más fácil luego cazarlos al comer esas calorías – rió alegremente, este capto y coloco una sonrisa llena de diversión en el rostro.

Tanto Cross como Yuki sonrieron nerviosamente, era como un chiste exclusivo entre cazadores de vampiros.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos! Casi termino el receso – saludo Yuki, arrastrando en el proceso ambos hermanos por las manos. Ella no entendía como el director podía decir palabras que herían el corazón de Zero y Kagome.

Ella comenzó a recordar cuando había conocido a Zero y como desarrollo mucha sobre protección y adjunto a él… pero ella comenzaba a sentir otras cosas por su mejor amigo… y no lograba comprender del todo lo que le ocurría… ¿Cómo sacarse ese lío?

La tarde paso rápidamente, aunque tuvieron que detener una multitud de niñas que querían violar las reglas al dar sus "corazones" antes de tiempo… bueno, eso había pasado.

Kagome recordaba cuando el engreído de Kuran había pasado por su lado mientras ellos se mataban retrocediendo la multitud, saludando a Yuki y dándole un saludo con aquella tonta sonrisa a ella después que a cambio de la pelicastaña que se inclino…

Ella solo había gruñido al hombre "Estupido Kuran" había susurrado, quedando complacida al ver por el malestar e irritación de su aura lo había llegado a escuchar. ¡Ah! su día había vuelto a mejorar… si eso era posible, pensaba muy divertida.

Ahora solo estaba haciendo los chocolates junto con Yuki chan… o por lo menos intentándolo, - No Yuki chan, solo un poco de leche y revuélvelo de esta manera – indicaba con una sonrisa a la niña mayor.

Ella miraba atentamente… ¡sin duda este año podría realizar un chocolate casero!, suspiraba llena de felicidad.

Con Zero

El peliblanco observaba el trabajo que ambas niñas hacían, viendo sonreír de esa manera a su onee chan era maravilloso… su mirada de repente se traslado a Yuki, viendo su sonrisa y sentir la felicidad que emanaba hacía a su corazón saltar rápidamente.

Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se desvió a su cuello, sentía como su dulce sangre corría por sus venas, sus ojos parpadearon en rojo un segundo.

En un segundo desapareció de aquel lugar, llegando a uno de los pasillos se derrumbo con rapidez en el suelo. Llevo sus manos apretando fuertemente su cabeza, sintiéndose totalmente agitado, pero el no podía dejarse dominar con tanta facilidad por su parte vampiro.

El ya no volvería a tomar la sangre de Yuki, ella es a la que menos quería causar daño de esa manera, pensaba firmemente arrastrándose hacía su habitación.

Mientras con las niñas preparando chocolates, Kagome sintió un fuerte tirón en su pecho, coloco fuertemente su mano en su corazón, - ¿Te encuentras bien Kagome chan? – pregunto con preocupación Yuki.

Ella rápidamente coloco una sonrisa tranquilizadora, - Hai, Yuki chan estoy bien – respondió suavemente recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelicastaña; - Zero onii san – era el pensamiento de la pelinegra, creciendo la preocupación por su hermano mayor.

De esa manera ambas pasaron cocinando chocolate casero. Mañana nadie se salvaría de ellas.

A la mañana siguiente Yuki bostezaba fuertemente, hablando con Yori sobre como había pasado preparando chocolate casero toda la noche, mostrando su resultado. Un bonito y dulce chocolate en forma cuadrada envuelto en papel brillante azul con un moño rojo.

Su amiga miro impresionada felicitándola en lo que ella se sonrojo apenada, - Yuki chan… ¿y donde esta Kagome chan? – cuestiono extrañada la pelirrubia que la muchacha no estuviera allí.

Yuki parpadeo – Ella me dijo que quería preparar algo más… por lo que quedo un rato más en la cocina -, Zero frunció el ceño ante esta nuevo dato, el estaba a dos puertas de su habitación y no había escuchado ningún sonido allí…

Unos segundos después apareció Kagome en el curso llevando una pequeña mochila en su espalda.

- Buenos días – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, Zero levanto una ceja en esto a lo que ella solo suspiro. Todavía recordaba lo que había pasado.

/Flash Back/

Kagome estaba en la oficina del presidente, observando fijamente al director mientras el hacía lo mismo, ella apretó sus labios en una línea fina… tenía que hacerlo.

En un segundo saco de su bolso azul una pequeña caja redonda adornada en papel dorado con moño blanco, - Feliz San Valentín… otou san – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo mientras ofrecía el dulce. Los ojos de Cross se ampliaron para después derramar dramáticas lágrimas de felicidad.

- ¡Mi amada hija! Sabía que te acordarías de tu venerado padre… ¡Ah mi Kagome chan me encanta! – chillaba abrazándola en un agarre de muerte… la muchacha solo daba una pequeña sonrisa al saber que le había gustado.

A duras penas se separo de su "padre", - Nos vemos Cross… ahora tengo clases – saludo con una ola saliendo presurosa del lugar.

Cross observaba con ojos suaves la figura lejana de la niña, - Arigatoo Kagome – susurro con ternura observando el delicado empaque.

_Muchas Gracias por cuidar de mis hermanos y de mí._

_Con cariño Kagome._

Corto un pedacito del dulce saboreándolo, sus ojos se iluminaron al instante, - "Es muy bueno" – repetía alagado y reconfortado por su presente.

/Fin del flash back/

En ese momento su primera clase daba comienzo, Zero miraba con interés su pequeño bolso azul, al parecer su hermana lo había notado pues apretó el doble su agarre sobre el aumentando su curiosidad.

Su segunda clase terminaba a cargo de Toga, el hombre dio su último párrafo del libro y como arte de magia se dispuso a salir con rapidez de ese lugar molesto.

Kagome en un segundo se levanto de su asiento – Luego los alcanzo onii san – dijo rápidamente a Zero yendo detrás del cazador, este asintió sin tener una pista de lo que su hermana planeaba.

- Trabajo – dijo con frialdad a Yuki que hablaba con Yori sobre el regalo que había preparado, esta asintió extrañada con su distancia despidiéndose de la pelirrubia que le brindaba ánimos.

En el pasillo Yuki quedo pensativa con respecto a Zero, - "¿Qué pasa?... hoy se ve muy distante…" - pensaba observando su espalda, en su mente paso la imagen de Kaname y seguido la de Zero… pero por una razón ella se sonrojo en el segundo, sacudió su cabeza… ella tenía que concentrarse en su responsabilidad como prefecta, se repetía confundida.

Ni siquiera imaginaba que el muchacho actuaba de aquella manera justo por el motivo que ella entregaría su "don" a aquel ruin vampiro, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Hoy sería un largo día.

Con Kagome

Toga esquivaba muy bien las esquinas de los densos pasillos, en una de esas paro bruscamente atrapando algo que se dirigía hacía el a una sorprendente velocidad.

No es menos decir que amplio enormemente sus ojos al dar cuenta de lo que era… un paquete de chocolate envuelto en papel negro brillante… en un segundo apareció frente suyo Kagome con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- Buena atrapada… ¿pero que pensaste que era? – pregunto con una risita, este la miraba incrédulo.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – exigió una explicación del presente, no estaría envenenado ¿no?

Kagome suspiro al imaginar lo que pensaba, de repente coloco un rostro serio, - Yo… quería agradecerle haber cuidado de mis hermanos… y por ser el sensei (profesor) de Zero… yo le debo mucho a usted… - se inclino ante él en respeto, dándole una suave sonrisa.

Los mismos ojos de Toga se suavizaron… lentamente coloco una mano en su cabeza con suavidad, ella brillo ante su aceptación, - Bueno… tengo que ir al trabajo… ¡hasta luego ozi san (tío)! – saludo con una sonrisa desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El cazador parpadeo… realmente era rápida, - "Si solo tus padres hubieran visto tu potencial Kagome" – pensaba con pena por la niña, - Hasta luego… mei san (sobrina) – susurro, luego probo un pequeño dulce de chocolate negro y amplio sus ojos… realmente era dulce.

**A/N: **Supongo que lo primero será aclarar el tiempo que tarde en terminar el capitulo, bueno por las temibles fechas (junio en especial) tengo mucha tarea y debo estudiar para descansar tranquila en julio y que no me atormente la conciencia (de verdad es algo horripilante… al menos para mi)

Por lo que decidí que tardaría un poco en continuar estas historias (entre una semana a una semana y ½) ¡pero seguro las seguiré!

Eso era todo… aquí continué un poco el trama original del anime de Vampiro Knight, agregue algunas frases o escenas nuevas y trate de desarrollar mayormente a Kagome chan… espero que realmente me haya resultado.

En verdad mi personaje preferido es Zero, e iba a ser mi protagonista junto a Kagome… pero luego de ver un poco la serie… pues la verdad, quiero hacer que Kaname kun sepá lo que es no tener el control de todo como el siempre aparenta tenerlo (sonrisa maliciosa) je, je, je… pero en fin me esta comenzando a encantar como va quedando…

¡Ahora los agradecimientos! Comenzare con "Vanexx R." ¡muchas gracias por los ánimos! Me alegro que te gustara tanto… ¡y si que planeo continuar! (aunque cueste)

"Myrna Elva" te confieso que no sabía mucho de aquel anime que me contaste, pero luego le echare una mirada… y valla de frase tiene ese personaje! Je, je, je, nunca escuche algo como eso! Ah, en fin no tengo palabras para ti! Solo que siempre puedo contar contigo para acompañarme a lo largo de mis historias ¡muchas gracias!

Y "Laura" (tomo prestado para usar el nombre ya que me lo hiciste saber) y se planea continuarlo! Aunque este sea un poco más corto no quise esperar para colocarlo luego… y agradezco el apoyo que me brindas… ¡te mando saludos!

¡Envio muchos saludos a todos y prontamente nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, chau!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Muchas disculpas por el tiempo perdido! Pero realmente son meses de muerte para mí… más aquí les traigo la actualización con buenas escenas pensadas para compensarles… ¡que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo IV: **

Reparto de SAN VALENTÍN

Ya Yuki había impuesto las reglas sobre como repartirían los chocolates tanto para los alumnos de la clase nocturna como sus fans quedando cada uno en sus… debidos "puestos".

Tanto Zero como Yuki controlaban que las reparticiones fueran según lo previsto, e incluso la pelicastaña que Aidou sempai no se pasase de la ralla.

Yuki dio cuenta de cómo Kagome chan aun no había venido, pero al haber tanto alboroto dejo rápidamente la idea, quizás solo estaba controlando en alguna parte como ellos y no pudo avisar que había llegado.

Kaname mientras recibía con aquella sonrisa permanente en su guapo rostro los chocolates que las niñas le ofrecían, fue girando su atención a los alrededores notando al sombrío de Kirryu y después a una Yuki frenando a Aidou de sus andanzas, esto causo una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Fue que noto que la hermana de Zero, la chica Kagome no estaba allí… sin saber el porque se mantuvo buscándola con la vista pero sin hallarla, frunció el ceño, ella era una prefecta… por lo que tendría que hallarse allí…

Fue cuando sintió su presencia picante, girando su rostro la hallo fuera del reparto de dotes… de hecho donde simplemente paseaban los estudiantes en el recreo… sutilmente se acercaba a donde ella caminaba con desinterés mientras colgaba en su hombro un pequeño bolso azul.

A unos cuantos pasos se detuvo repentinamente… ella en un imperceptible movimiento había colocado una pequeña caja marrón en la bolsa de un muchacho de la clase diurna… quedo congelado, ella no gustaría de un humano como ese ¿no?... comenzó a sentir una picazón en su pecho al considerar esa opción.

Pero amplió un milímetro sus ojos al dar cuenta que hacía lo mismo en otro… y otro… dando con cualquier muchacho (todos distintos) de la clase diurna dejando el exacto mismo paquete en cada uno dejándolo totalmente confundido con lo que planeaba.

Unos minutos después la vio dar un pequeño suspiro y retirarse hacía el lugar donde se estaban procediendo los intercambios. Completamente curioso la siguió de cerca… eso hasta que algo inesperado sucedió.

La muchacha había chocado contra uno de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna… y no cualquier vampiro, sino Hayate Kinou, un nuevo estudiante admitido bajo su mando que aunque no era un miembro de nobleza… era estimado como un prodigio subiendo de rango en logros. Aunque el no lo veía de esa manera.

Este personaje era un rebelde… además que poseía (según la opinión de la mayoría) un aspecto escalofriante… aunque a el solo le pareciese grave… y ahora se hallaba mirándose fijamente con la chica problemática y sin ninguna reserva… Kagome Kirryu.

Kagome miraba hacía arriba fijamente al sujeto delante de ella… con aquella expresión escalofriante en su rostro… bueno lo seria si ella no hubiera estado alrededor de sujetos como Sesshoumaru o el mismo Naraku.

Además el muchacho era bien parecido, de cabello lacios hasta el cuello negros, piel un poco tostada, con ojos color rojo profundo que celebraban mucha gravedad pero también… soledad.

Era un vampiro obviamente por su uniforme blanco de noche y era tan alto como Kai Akatsuki.

Hayate miraba a la pequeña niña que le llegaba cerca de los hombros… con que ella era la nueva prefecta que todos habían hablado… pero le habían hecho injusticia, era mucho más hermosa de cerca, es más… él no podía apartar sus ojos de esos profundos ojos púrpuras.

Kagome observaba interesada como los demás estudiantes esquivaban al alto muchacho en frente suyo… también que no llevaba ningún don en sus manos como los demás que no podían cargar ninguno más. Al parecer aunque era guapo aquel rostro frío las espantaba.

La muchacha internamente suspiraba, revolviendo sus cosas saco un paquete redondo con papel plata y un moño rojo sangre en él, - Toma… - le entrego con una expresión aburrida el paquete a lo que el chico lo acepto muy sorprendido… ¿acaso no le tenía miedo?

Ella al ver su sorpresa solo dio una divertida sonrisa, parándose de puntitas dio un pequeño golpecito suave en la frente del pelinegro – Vamos relájate… vampiro cute – le dijo alegre sin dar cuenta del sonrojo que formaba en el muchacho por su toque y sus palabras.

Y sin más ella se marchaba a cumplir sus deberes cuando una pregunta la detuvo. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el joven vampiro con su voz profunda tratando de ocultar su interés.

Ella dio otra de sus sonrisas llenas de encanto – Kagome Kirryu… ¿y tú? – cuestiono con curiosidad.

- Hayate Kinou… - respondió con simpleza, ella asintió – Nos vemos Hayate kun – saludo una ola al alejarse, dejando a un vampiro con un pequeño sonrojo viendo su partida. El se aseguraría de verla nuevamente… su prefecta de cabellos de noche.

Kaname observo la interacción con mucha… mucha molestia, aunque le sorprendió como aconteció el escenario por alguna razón había deseado que pasara de otra manera… pues ella le había regalado un don… que era diferente de todos los demás… y además le había dicho _"vampiro cute"_ llamándolo de colmo por su nombre de aquella manera tan familiar…

A el solo le decía Kuran… y siempre con uno que otro insulto atado a este… ni siquiera se acercaba a un tuteo… y e aquí se encontró con un desconocido, nada menos que Kinou y lo llamaba _"Hayate kun"_, dio un pequeño gruñido de molestia mirando fijamente al sujeto.

Kinou dirigió su mirada a _Kuran_ encontrándolo mirándolo asesinamente… que lo dejo confundido, hasta que su mente hizo clic, mirando la dirección en que Kagome había ido y el paquete que llevaba en sus manos… devolvió la mirada retadora mientras sujetaba su don con mayor firmeza… el no dejaría a este vampiro "pura sangre" robar su reciente interés.

Kuran rompió las miradas al ser nombrado, girando se encontró con una niña que ofrecía un paquete inclinándose, - Arigatoo – agradeció pero sin su sonrisa… por alguna razón no se sentía para fingir delante de los demás.

Pero era solo una tontería… ¿Qué importaba si Kagome Kirryu ofrecía sus dulces de san Valentín a alguien más? El la detestaba como a su hermano mayor ¿no?... así es, pues solo tenía ojos para Yuki… se convencía mentalmente.

Girando su vista con rapidez vio como la pelinegra de repente se alejaba con rapidez hacía las partes del bosque… él estrecho sus ojos en desconfianza, - Seiren… toma esto – ordeno en lo que ella dio un inexpresivo "Hai Kaname sama" para ver un segundo después como el pura sangre desaparecía.

Con Kagome

Kagome había llegado a donde Yuki con una sonrisa de disculpa – Gomennasai Yuki chan – se disculpo a la niña mayor.

Yuki solo sonrió nerviosamente – No pasa nada Kagome chan – respondió tratando de detener los empujes de las chicas, Kagome ante esto les dio una mirada de muerte como la de su hermano logrando efectivamente que se calmaran por el terror que les causaba.

Fue cuando la pelinegra sintió un aura muy familiar cerca… haciendo que se congelara un segundo – Gomen Yuki – se inclino rápidamente saliendo apresurada del lugar y dejando a una Yuki muy confundida por su repentina salida.

Kagome corría rápidamente adentrándose en los bosques de la academia, quedando unos segundos quieta como esperando algo… en un segundo tuvo que dar un enorme salto esquivando lo que parecían garras.

Giro mirando a su atacante con ojos fríos y sin emociones, reconociendo media docena de lagartos gigantes que la miraban con malicia, - Tch… veo que con los siglos mejoraron sus hechizos para cubrirse ¿no? – se burlaba, ella al parecer dio cuenta solo por un descuido de su parte.

Los demonios gruñeron llenos de ira, - Cállate mujer… ¡nos aseguraremos de matarte! – gritaron molestos, ella soltó una sonrisa tan fría como la de su maestro haciendo que temblaran.

- ¡Ah! ¿Cuántas veces escuche aquello? – desenfundaba lentamente su espada, ellos al ver el peligro atacaron rápidamente y al mismo tiempo tratando de hacerla caer.

Kagome cerró los ojos un segundo y al momento preciso los abrió y con movimientos veloces y perfectos logro cortar a cada uno hasta la muerte, en un segundo sus cuerpos se volvieron cenizas.

La muchacha enfundo lentamente su katana pero todavía manteniendo su mirada afilada, - Sabes… es de mala educación espiar a los demás – reto a la nada.

De las sombras apareció la figura de Kaname Kuran con aquella falsa sonrisa que ella tanto detestaba – Pero solo observaba su exposición con la espada Kagome san – hablo sin ninguna inquietud por ser descubierto, haciendo que su enfado aumentara que a su vez lo hizo divertido olvidando el reciente malestar que había sentido.

Kagome solo lo ignoro caminando de regreso donde se encontraría con sus hermanos, yendo con aquella fría mirada miro de reojo a su costado un segundo con mucho fastidió - ¿Por qué me sigues Kuran? – gruño en el molesto vampiro.

Este solo mantenía su rostro tranquilo – Solo vuelvo al evento Kagome san… no la estoy "siguiendo" – mintió fácilmente, aumentando su entretenimiento al ver como su enojo aumentaba. Era refrescante ver como sus emociones podían desembocarse justamente… ardiendo como el fuego.

De repente ambos quedaron paralizados al ver la escena enfrente suyo… eran Yuki y Zero. Donde la primera daba su chocolate al segundo.

Con Yuki y Zero

Ellos habían quedado en el evento de San Valentín terminando los detalles, Zero se acerco poco después a ella. – Yuki ¿viste a Kagome chan? – cuestiono un poco preocupado al no haberla visto desde el final de su ultima clase.

La muchacha negó su cabeza – Ella llego hace poco… pero después nuevamente se marcho… solo debió de hacer algo Zero – lo tranquilizo con una suave sonrisa, en lo que el asintió más reconfortado.

Fue entonces en que noto como todos los alumnos de la escuela nocturna se habían ido, inconscientemente toco en su bolsillo el regalo que pensaba dar a Kaname sempai como agradecimiento por las continuas ayudas que le daba.

Zero noto su reacción, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos coloco una mano suave en la cabeza de Yuki, - Lo siento… - dijo simplemente con una voz suave.

Yuki ante el gesto hizo latir fuertemente su corazón haciendo que la tristeza disminuyera, Zero siempre la animaba cuando estaba triste o la ayudaba en todos sus problemas y ella… nunca se lo había agradecido, es más es como sí sintiera que su apoyo incondicional siempre estaría no importa las circunstancias.

Con nerviosismo saco el paquete azul que guardaba en su bolsillo y parándose frente al peliblanco se lo ofreció.

Zero solo parpadeo sin entender que pretendía, - ¡Para t-ti Zero! ¡Por siempre ayudarme aunque soy torpe y causo líos! ¡Arigatoo! – explico con rapidez sin poder ocultar un pequeño sonrojo.

El muchacho acepto el regalo con un imperceptible sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, - Arigatoo Yuki – hablo con cierta dulzura sin poder evitar sonreír de la felicidad que sentía al haber recibido su dote.

El sonrojo al igual que los latidos de corazón de la pelicastaña aumentaron el doble por aquella bella sonrisa, Kagome chan había tenido razón… era simplemente hermosa y única.

De repente ambos parecieron escuchar un ruido… pero al voltear no dieron con nada, extrañándolos, - ¡Vamos tenemos que hablar con el director! – dijo muy apenada la muchacha yendo rápidamente en dirección de la oficina.

Zero solamente asintió, manteniendo aquella sonrisa mientras acariciaba el paquete con su pulgar y lo guardaba cuidadosamente en su bolsillo, yendo detrás de la muchacha de ojos marrones.

Con Kagome y Kaname

Ellos al ver como voltearían y los descubrirían, en un impulso Kagome agarro de la mano a Kaname haciéndolo reaccionar y saltando ambos arriba de la rama de un árbol, quedando ambos de pie mirando la escena.

Kagome observaba de reojo como la antigua tranquilidad del vampiro había cambiado, convirtiéndose tensa y sin mostrar ninguna emoción… aunque ella podía sentir la tristeza y especie de traición en su aura.

- No me digas que me sacaste antes que interrumpiera la preciosa oportunidad de tu querido hermano con Yuki… ¿no Kirryu? – su voz era carente de sentimientos.

Kagome dio un gruñido por la insinuación – Solo lo hice para no dejarte como rechazado ante ambos Kuran… créeme no es nada agradable… - ahora su voz celebro melancolía al recordar

Era lo mismo que cuando ella descubría de sus escapes a Inuyasha y Kikyo… aunque a cambio suyo este vampiro no lloraba… no era débil como lo era ella en ese tiempo.

Kaname al reconocer la tristeza en su voz la miro fijamente, haciendo que la muchacha no lo soportara más.

La pelinegra volvió a suspirar, saco rápidamente un bolígrafo de su camisa y una pequeña hoja de una libretita de su chaqueta negra, - Date la vuelta… - dijo suavemente, este la miro desconfiado - ¡dije que la vuelta Kuran! – ordeno malhumorada haciendo que inconscientemente le hiciese caso.

Kaname sentía como apoyaba algo en su espalda, estaba incrédulo… ella solo utilizaba su espalda como mesa para escribir… el un pura sangre degradado a una especie de escritorio vivo, - Molesto vampiro – la escuchaba susurrar, haciendo un tic en su ceja… pero cuando iba a irse de allí lo volvió a llamar.

- Listo – aviso, dando la vuelta la vio buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sacando un chocolate en forma de corazón envuelto en papel violeta… la vio arrancar el moño azul con la nota que tenía impresa… luego quedo como un segundo pensativa.

Kagome tuvo una idea, desatando su cinta roja de su cabello lo dejo suelto, hábilmente envolvió con aquella cinta sujetando la nota al chocolate, - Toma… Kuran – bruscamente estiro su mano con el obsequio en ella.

El joven vampiro la miraba sin creerlo, lentamente acerco su mano tomando el obsequio, - ¿Por qué? – era la simple pregunta que le inquietaba.

- Solo digamos que es una dote de pequeña tregua… Feliz San Valentín… Kaname… - dijo fríamente bajando de un salto de aquel árbol.

Kaname coloco una suave sonrisa, - Le queda mejor el cabello suelto, Kagome – aprovecho para señalar su nombre tan informalmente con aquel cumplido.

Ella suspiro exasperada – Eres tan problemático – regaño yéndose de aquel lugar y dejando a un vampiro observando suavemente por donde se había marchado, totalmente olvidado lo que segundos antes había presenciado.

Con Kagome

Kagome aunque estaba un poco confundida por su repentina muestra de ayuda auxiliar por aquel sujeto, ¿Qué si se estuviera rompiendo su corazón por ver entregar a alguien más que él el chocolate de Yuki? ¿Qué si le recordase lo que había sufrido?, sacudió su cabeza despejándola… eran solo tonterías.

Sin más fue en busca de su onii san y Yuki… caminando por los alrededores de la academia fue cuando sintió la presencia de su hermano… pero no estaba solo.

Estrecho sus ojos corriendo donde sentía a Zero, al llegar lo encontró rodeado por los estudiantes de la noche, mientras el los apuntaba con su arma.

- Hey Zero… si ibas a divertirte me hubieras avisado ¿no? – hizo conocida su presencia, sacando su espada y situándose al lado de su hermano.

Este la miro de reojo, - No es como si lo supiese Kagome – contesto seriamente. Los vampiros gruñeron de indignación al ser ignorados de esa manera.

- ¿Están tan seguros de sí mismos… no Kirryu? – dijo seriamente Aidou, no le contestaron.

Aquí Ruka miro asesinamente a Kagome, - Actuar de aquella esa con Kaname sama… es algo que no podemos perdonar – en un segundo se abalanzo contra ella en lo que Kagome con un sutil golpe de su pierna hizo que cayera en el aire.

La pelinegra dio una fría sonrisa, -Tch… son tan débiles… - murmuro con aburrimiento, hasta Zero estuvo sorprendido por la velocidad que había usado.

Kain ayudo a levantar a Ruka, quedando esta con un fuerte dolor por la repentina caída, - Esto es interesante… - comento Kagome.

Zero asintió – Vamos vampiros, no querrán vernos cuando estamos furiosos – se burlo tranquilamente.

Aidou se enojo, - Esa estúpida atención… ¿de verdad se sienten seguros de sí mismos? – una capa de hielo rodeo a ambos hermanos, junto con flamas de fuego en los árboles.

En el momento que comenzaría la lucha, Yuki apareció frenándolos y en sorpresa todos los vampiros se retiraron con la misma tranquilidad que habían llegado, dejando al trío solos.

- Pero… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – cuestiono Yuki observando al peliblanco, - es extraño para ti hacer esto… - dijo con duda pero el solo se marcho, diciendo que lo dejara "solo" al tratar de detenerlo.

Kagome miraba hacía el cielo con frialdad, - Ve con él Yuki… el realmente no quiere la soledad – aconsejo sabiamente la muchacha para luego también marcharse, Yuki miraba sin entender sus comportamientos, pero acepto el comentario y yendo detrás suyo.

Kagome en cambió decidió caminar sin rumbo aparente en la noche… ella no quería pensar en nada, estas noches eran tan tristes que era demasiado pensar en el pasado… con una ultima vista a las estrellas volvió adentro dispuesta a tomar una ducha…

Fue que encontró a Yuki ayudando a Zero dulcemente, sintió mucha calidez en la escena… ella quería mucho que esa buena muchacha quedara con su onii san.

Luego vio como el probo del chocolate que había hecho la pelicastaña, - "Es… bueno" – fue su comentario veraz… Kagome rió suavemente, decidiendo dejar solos a los tortolitos se retiro a su habitación con el ánimo más alegre.

Yuki sería la indicada en salvar de la soledad el corazón de su onii san.

Con Kaname

El vampiro Kuran se encontraba en solitario en su elegante habitación, observando por los delicados ventanales la brillante y a la vez oscura luna llena.

En su mano sostenía ligeramente algo, decidido lentamente desato la cinta del paquete de papel morado… leyó con lentitud la pequeña nota.

_Si estas leyendo esta nota y te parece… Con demasía extraño… _

_¡solo coloca una sonrisa en tu serio rostro Kaname!_

_De Kagome._

No pudo evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa en su raro mensaje, esa chica era lo más extraño que había conocido. No podía imaginar haber tenido tanta diversión en años.

Sin más probo un pequeño mordisco de aquel dulce y sus ojos brillaron, para ser alimento de humanos no le desagradaba… era dulce.

Mañana descubriría el secreto de Kagome Kirryu.

**A/N: **¡De verdad pido peeeerrrrdooonn por la tardanza! Pero los exámenes se concentraron en junio y ahora después mitad de julio! Y realmente no quiero recordar… porque me dan ganas de llorar!

Muchas gracias "Myrna Elva" uno de mis personajes favoritos sin duda es Toga sensei! Por eso no pude tener el corazón necesario para no ponerlo en el fic… ya que siempre tengo el problema de que con muchos personajes sola me complico la vida para saber como continuarlo, je, je, je… ¡muchas gracias por los ánimos!

Gracias "Vanexx R.", me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto el fic, aunque se que tengo que mejorar mucho solo me entusiasma mucho más para continuarlo! ¡muchos saludos!

Hola Laura, estoy contenta que disfrutes leyendo la historia, y planeo seguirlo ya que aparte de este logre escribir el próximo capitulo así no tardo tanto en publicarlo… ¡muchos besos!

"Tessa-sensei" gracias por dejar el comentario, ¡y por supuesto que continuo! ¡hacía adelante nomás se ha dicho! Je, je, je te mando saludos!

Para "Malevolent-Maiden" Sorry, but ... I'm very bad for the English! so if you want to read a finca written in English I have to write the translator ...(I did this until there !)... thanks for the comment ... and I'm really sorry.

Y finalmente "Tsuki93" Muchas gracias por seguir mis finc, de hecho el de Naruto/Inuyasha fue uno de los primeros que me anime al gustarme tanto la pareja de Kagome e Itachi… ¡y además planeo actualizarlo también! De verdad me anima que lean y les guste, ¡te mando muchos saludos para allá! (y no te preocupes que la ortografía tampoco es mi fuerte, je, je, je)

Nos vemos en la proxima!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Pido muchas disculpas por mi tardanza! Más con el tiempo en los estudios (y pequeños problemas tecnicos de internet) ahora puedo volver a actualizar y contar las sorpresas que tengo preparadas ¡bueno aquí va el capitulo cinco!

**Capitulo V: ****(Noche cuatro: Los secretos oscuros se descubren)**

- Ya su amado padre preparo la cena… ¡una verdadera comida tradicional! – decía el director mientras nombraba los alimentos que colocaba en la mesa.

Kagome parpadeo en su comida, moviéndolo con el tenedor cuando la mirada fija de su hermano la puso nerviosa… desde ese día se había empañado en asegurarse que comiera bien…

En un movimiento fluido Zero coloco un panecillo en su cara, para luego escuchar un flash… - ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo tan de pronto? – gruño en el extraño hombre.

El director solo observo la fotografía que acababa de realizar, donde Yuki tenía cara adormilada, Kagome una muy aburrida y Zero un panecillo como cabeza.

- ¡Una fotografía!... porque hoy ninguno serán "guardianes"… pero en cambio trabajaran como verdaderos prefectos por primera vez… - miro de repente a Kagome haciendo que se moviera incomoda en su asiento - ¡y mi preciosa Kagome chan!... da lo mejor y haz orgulloso a tu padre – decía con ojos en forma de estrellas.

Zero gruño, - ¡Ella no es tu hija! – volvió a repetírselo, mientras la niña solo suspiro siguiendo moviendo su tenedor, ella solo esperaba que no hubiera problemas… al menos no más de los "necesarios".

Y aquí estaba… yendo de habitación en habitación recogiendo todos los cuadernos o fotografías ilegales y confiscándolos, suspiro al recibir otro grito en el cielo por extraer las preciosas fotografías de "Kaname sempai"… ruidosas chicas fan.

Siguió arrastrando el enorme carro, viendo como los estudiantes pasaban despreocupados por el pasillo, - "¡Ah! la dulce ignorancia" – fue su comentario sarcástico fugaz del día.

- ¡Te digo que era el mismo chocolate! ¡además sus amigos tienen el mismo! – comento uno sorprendido, Kagome coloco una pequeña mueca divertida… disimuladamente disminuyo el paso para escuchar.

- No importa… al menos recibí uno – sonrió el otro, su compañero asintió alegremente en acuerdo. Kagome se marcho… su plan de san Valentín fue un éxito.

Ahora estaba junto a Yuki amarrando sus dos grandes bolsas - ¡Ah! están tan pesadas – se quejo la pelicastaña, su amiga suspiro.

- Zero solo sigue descansando – comento frunciendo el ceño, - Ve a despertarlo… mientras los espero en la entrada… ¡nos vemos Yuki chan! – sonrió calidamente en su mejor amiga.

Yuki asintió con una sonrisa cansada, acomodando su uniforme se dirigió a buscar su mejor amigo.

Ahora Kagome observaba la entrada de los dormitorios de noche… - "Ahora lo único que falta es supervisar los estúpidos vampiros" – pensaba molesta… ella solo tenía que jugar a la hermana mayor supervisora.

- Ya estamos listos, Kagome – aviso Zero a su hermana menor, ella solo asintió en causa con su rostro libre de emociones.

Sin más caminaron hacía la entrada encontrándose con un extraño hombre mayor, los observo con el ceño profundo, - ¿Prefectos?... entren ya… - dijo con rapidez volviendo a sus asuntos, Kagome frunció su ceño… era un maleducado, aunque no es como sí esperara una bienvenida a todo color, sonrió divertida al imaginarse a Kuran con una fiesta llena de confites para ellos.

Zero observo de reojo la divertida sonrisa de su hermana… el sabía que debía hacer que comiese más, ahora estaba comenzando a delirar. Sino como podría estar divertida al ingresar en la cueva de los vampiros, no había manera.

Al llegar casi a la puerta Yuki se detuvo, y miro fijamente a Zero… y luego de unas palabras saco de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete de píldoras… de sangre, - Zero… tú… - dijo con tristeza Yuki sabiendo que el no podía consumir esas pastillas…

Zero giro bruscamente su cabeza – No tiene que ver contigo… - gruño sin querer girar su vista a su onee san, aunque ella aya dicho que lo aceptara… el no quería que viera en el monstruo que se había convertido. Sin más salió corriendo de allí.

Kagome suspiro, - Ve con él… Yuki, te necesita – dijo nuevamente con tristeza en su voz, la única que podía ayudarlo era su amiga, ella siendo su propia hermano no podía hacerlo.

Yuki miro sorprendida a la menor muchacha, - ¿Estarás bien Kagome chan? – pregunto un poco mal en dejarla.

La youkai sonrió, - Claro Yuki chan… y si no… - palmeo el mango de su espada con una sonrisa salvaje, Yuki callo en sudor pero sonrió agradecida yendo detrás de Zero muy preocupada.

Kagome cambio su sonrisa a una triste… a paso lento se acerco a la puerta, ella hallaría una manera de ayudar a su onii san… no importa lo que le cueste.

Al entrar Kagome se encontró con todos los estudiantes de noche y su líder esperándolos… los demás la observaban algunos curiosos, otros muy molestos… ella los miraba aburrida.

- Bien… veamos, solo yo daré la inspección por hoy – dijo a la ligera haciendo que se molestaran más.

Con un encogimiento de hombros paso por alado y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Kuran solo la miraba para luego ir tras ella… no era como si fuera a dejar que revisara sola los dormitorios sin supervisión.

Así fue pasando cuarto por cuarto mientras mormuraba lo molestos y estúpido de hacer esto, Kaname solo la observaba divertido, - ¿Qué te ríes Kuran? – gruño molesta de que se burlara de su situación.

El parpadeo – Nada Kagome san – casi extraño la tregua que habían tenido el día de ayer… casi una palabra muy clave.

Kagome suspiro… yendo habitación por cuarto, llego a uno de los más alejados, Kaname solo negó su cabeza, - No creo que sea necesario esta… Kagome san, pues su dueño ha tenido que marcharse por unos días y no puedo violar su privacidad – comento de repente, el era un hombre que respetaba sus subordinados.

La muchacha levanto una ceja divertida – Valla Kuran… y yo que pensaba que eras un completo egoísta – comento sorprendida, a este le comenzó a tic su ceja, sin más vio como saco un prendedor de su chaqueta.

- Pero de todas maneras es mí trabajo… - su voz era llena de concentración, sorprendido el pura sangre vio como comenzó a forzar la puerta con ese prendedor, hasta que hizo clic.

Kagome sin un segundo pensamiento entro… - Mm… todo parece muy bien… - en un momento vio intrigada una guitarra, ella no pensaba que algunos vampiros quedaran prendidos por algo como aquello.

Kaname no estaba menos sorprendido… eso hasta que, - ¿Quién les dio permiso de entrar en mí cuarto? – gruño fuertemente una escalofriante voz.

Kagome al instante reconoció el dueño de esa profunda voz… y como caído en la entrada de la puerta forzada apareció Hayate Kinou.

Kaname lo observo con frialdad – Cálmese Kinou san – su voz era carente de emociones, el no dejaría que lo degradaran de esta manera y menos frente a la prefecta Kagome.

Kinou estaba más que dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese sujeto cuando dio cuenta de alguien… su prefecta de cabellos de noche. Quedo unos segundos mirándola fijamente y cuando la vio dar una pequeña sonrisa fue el momento de reaccionar.

- Kagome san… - murmuro su nombre a lo que ella asintió con una encantadora sonrisa.

- Puede decirme solo Kagome… Hayate kun – dijo con aquella sonrisa, luego miro un poco apenada – perdón por haber entrado de esa manera… pero era mi trabajo dar la supervisión – se disculpo lentamente.

El joven vampiro se acerco lentamente a ella, - ¡No!... no es problema Kagome chan – le encanto pronunciar su nombre, - veo que eres muy responsable… - quería redimir el grito que había dado… no quería que también le temiese, - si ya termina sería bueno salir… - aquí fue interrumpido por un molesto vampiro.

- Lamento decirle Kinou san que Kagome san debe continuar con la inspección – hablo con la voz de la tranquilidad Kaname, el vampiro de ojos rojos gruño internamente.

Kagome bufo – Kuran tiene razón Hayate kun… será para otra ocasión – sonrió a él para luego dar una pequeña ola – hasta luego – recogió su prendedor de la cerradura, yéndose de esa manera seguido por un vampiro que le entrego una ultima mirada de advertencia antes de irse.

Hayate con una suave sonrisa dio otra ola de despedida para luego estrechar sus ojos y responder la advertencia del pura sangre, maldito Kuran.

El ánimo de Kaname disminuyo en el resto del recorrido haciendo a Kagome extrañada, pero se encogió de hombros.

Kaname apretaba su boca, ¿Por qué tenía que actuar de esa manera?, esa chica lograba descontrolarlo de esa manera… era frustrante.

Kagome casi terminaba… pero desafortunadamente no pudo finalizar tranquilamente, pues en la habitación de Hanabusa logro rastrear en un pequeño escondite unas pequeñas lámparas y copas rotas… esos vampiros eran unos raros.

Aun con lagrimas en el rostro del pelirrubio había dicho la terrible palabra del día "Confiscado", luego vio la mirada de muerte que Kuran le había dado… haciendo que diera una pequeña sonrisa, de cierta manera era divertido ver el miedo que le tenía.

Ahora nuevamente bajaba las escaleras con una pequeña bolsa en su mano – Bueno eso era todo – dijo con indiferencia a los vampiros, para luego girar su vista a la chica Ruka que aunque lo ocultara aun parecía tener un cierto dolor en sus ojos.

Lentamente se acerco a ella, en lo que los demás no pudieron dejar de tensarse, incluso la chica hasta quedar enfrente suyo - ¿Con que todavía te duele no? – su voz nuevamente carecía de sentimientos.

La rubia solo gruño, - Eres un demonio… prefecta – dijo muy molesta, ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse en su cara en frente de todos?

Los ojos de Kagome se endurecieron, - No sabes cuanto vampiro… toma – le entrego una pequeña botellita con liquido verde – una pequeña dosis en tu bebida y ya no dolerá… y no esta envenenada – dijo rápidamente al saber cual era el pensamiento de la mayoría.

Ruka quedo congelada - ¿Eh? – parpadeo lentamente sin creerlo, ¿quería ayudarla? ¿Por qué?, Kagome coloco una divertida sonrisa, - ¡Ah! eres tan ingenua… ¿no princesa? – se burlo de ella tocando molestamente su nariz en lo que se retiro rápidamente.

Kagome sonrió fríamente – Me voy… ya no les veré las caras por un momento vampiros – dio una pequeña ola de su mano saliendo de allí, Kaname un poco confuso la siguió fuera.

Los demás solo quedaron totalmente confundidos… ¿Qué había pasado?

Kaname siguió a la muchacha – Si odias tanto a los vampiros… tu actitud es todo lo contrario – hablo con fluidez, la muchacha solo miraba el cielo azul.

- Te equivocas… yo no siento un odio ciego por ninguna especie… pero realmente odio a los "vampiros" – subrayo la palabra mirándolo fríamente.

El muchacho no lograba entender sus palabras – Si los odiaras no actuarías tan "amigablemente" con vampiros… como tu querido Hayate Kinou – casi escupió su nombre. Al fin lo sacaba a relucir.

Aquí Kagome estaba confundido, - ¿Hayate kun? – pregunto con voz suave, el pura sangre retuvo un gruñido en la forma familiar que lo nombraba – es alguien especial – ella realmente creía que era diferente e interesante.

- Aun no quita el hecho que sea un vampiro - ¿Por qué insistía en eso? ¿acaso quería lograr que odiara a Kinou por el simple hecho de pertenecer a su raza?

Kagome afilo sus ojos – Ten muy presente esto Kuran… para mí existen vampiros y "vampiros" – dijo sin más, quedando tensa un segundo después al sentir algo extraño en el ambiente.

Sin ninguna palabra más se marcho rápidamente de aquel lugar. Los ojos de Kaname también se afilaron… esas energías eran de demonios.

Kagome en un segundo llego casi a las entradas de la academia, allí la esperaban decenas de demonios… estos además de muchísimos más, eran también mucho más fuertes.

- Al parecer decía la verdad… ¿Cómo era fácil hallar a la portadora de la perla? – se burlo un leopardo demonio sacando crueles sonrisas en sus compañeros. Kagome solo los observaba fríamente.

- Son unos idiotas… he dicho que aquella perla dejo de existir y siguen llegando por ella – suspiraba… ¿acaso no podían tener media neurona y entender lo que ella les decía?

Los demonios gruñeron en la impertinencia… - Vamos muchacha… al menos muéstranos tu verdadera forma, de esa manera será un poco más divertido – hablo fríamente un hanyou de tigre y oso.

Kagome sonrió divertida – Si pueden entretenerme cinco minutos lo haré – reto sacando su brillante espada. Los monstruos gruñeron por ultima vez lanzándose hacía ella para matarla.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que morían rápidamente, en menos de dos minutos la mitad se había vuelto cenizas, sin más reforzaron todas sus fuerzas.

Kagome estaba confiada, eran tan patéticos… pero en un segundo algo la alarmo, pues en los árboles cercanos aparecieron decenas de demonios escondidos, ¿Cómo no los había notado? En un descuido lograron arrancarle su espada haciendo sangrar su mano.

- Parece que ganaron – sonrió fríamente, cerrando un segundo sus ojos dejo la ilusión desactivarse, en su rostro aparecieron marcas, como una media luna violeta en su frente… y en sus ojos sombras color violetas.

Con su sangre formo un látigo de energía… todos los demonios ante esto temblaron, no podía ser ella – Es la inuyoukai Kagome – susurro uno completamente horrorizado. Todos trataban de escapar pero era tarde.

Kagome en un segundo los mato con su látigo de veneno… solo las cenizas volaban en la fría noche.

- Con que eres un demonio… - hablo una fría voz, ella envaino su preciada espada para luego solo girar lentamente su vista hacía el y sonrió con frialdad.

- Hai, soy Kagome Kirryu una inu youkai – hizo una burla de reverencia a Kuran para luego dar la vuelta dispuesta a irse, ella no tenía ningún deseo de estar con su molesta presencia.

En un segundo el pura sangre se hallaba frente suyo bloqueando su paso, ella afilo sus ojos en advertencia – Muévete Kuran – gruño con amenaza.

El la ignoro completamente, - ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas aquí Kagome san? – su voz carecía de sentimientos, el tenía que asegurarse que no era un peligro.

La muchacha solo lo miraba aburrida – Mis circunstancias no te interesan vampiro – escupió el nombre empujándolo bruscamente del lugar, el de repente estiro su brazo y atrapo con el otro su barbilla con suavidad.

- ¿Por qué detestas tanto a los vampiros?... ¿es porque somos monstruos disfrazados de humanos? – su voz era sepulcral, la niña luchaba para liberarse de su agarre.

- Eres una hipócrita Kagome… - acaricio lentamente su rostro, embelezado en la suavidad de su piel y lo etérea que la hacía ver el reflejo de los rayos de la luna – los demonios… no, tú también eres un monstruo como yo… solo que yo acepto lo que soy – en un segundo soltó su agarre al ser casi alcanzado por sus garras.

- Te equivocas Kuran… yo he aceptado ser un demonio… pero no soy un monstruo como tú dices serlo… eres tú el que esta confundido – su voz suave era llena de firmeza y verdad que lo confundía aun más.

Luego su mano rozo el mango de su katana – Y si vuelves a tocarme… juro que afilare mi espada con tu cabeza, vampiro molesto – amenazo lentamente, el purasangre gruño en el insulto.

- Entonces deberías odiar también a tu precioso hermano Kirryu ¿no lo crees?... ¿o es que aun no conoces su secreto?... – hablaba con ira observando su espalda y sintiendo la confusión que surgió por sus palabras. El odiaba a Kirryu por haber sido el de morder su querida Yuki.

Kagome amplió un segundo sus ojos… ¿a que se refería?, pero solo negó suavemente con su cabeza, - No ensucies el nombre de mí hermano con idioteces – su voz era grave, para luego desaparecer en un parpadeo dejando a un molesto vampiro por su forma irrespetuosa de hablar.

Kaname quedo en aquel lugar unos segundos, - No sabía que los cazadores escucharan las conversaciones de los estudiantes… - hablo el purasangre volviendo a su apatía de siempre.

Detrás de un árbol apareció la figura del cazador Toga, - Y yo no sabía que los vampiros pudieran tener tanto "interés" en un niña… aun siendo de un clan cazador y una demonio – su voz estaba repleta de sarcasmo y burla.

Los ojos de Kaname se estrecharon – Veo que los años acaban con su instinto cazador – se quebró, el no estaba ni remotamente interesado en la chica Kagome… solo quería descubrir sus secretos para averiguar hasta que punto sería útil o representaría una amenaza a sus planes.

Como leyendo el curso de sus pensamientos el rostro del hombre se volvió frío y grave – Si lo que quieres es un juguete nuevo, te equivocaste de niña Kuran… si solo llegas a darle un insignificante rasguño… juro cazarte no importa quien seas o donde te escondas… espero que lo hayas entendido… - su amenaza era casi palpable con la gravedad que lo dijo.

- Bien, lo tendré muy en cuenta profesor – respondió con esa falsa amabilidad el vampiro. Sabía que hablaba muy enserio.

Toga solo gruño en su impertinencia para luego desaparecer, maldito vampiro engreído.

La sonrisa de Kaname se desvaneció… cada vez descubría más seres que protegían a la demonio Kagome Kirryu… pero sabía que ella ocultaba algo más, el sentía ese fuerte impulso en averiguarlo… y lo haría.

Un segundo sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre, finalmente desapareciendo su silueta en la fría noche de luna llena.

Con Kagome

Kagome coloco nuevamente la ilusión sobre sí misma… ¿Qué quiso decir Kuran sobre Zero?, ella no lograba entender sus palabras… finalmente suspiro, tal vez solo quería molestarla y confundirla.

Yendo hacía su habitación fue cuando sintió un aroma que hizo ampliar sus ojos en horror… el de sangre fresca de Yuki… y provenía de la habitación de su hermano.

Con pasos temblorosos se acerco a la puerta que estaba parcialmente abierta y lo que vio hizo su mundo caer… Zero estaba tomando la sangre de su mejor amiga Yuki… pero ella no ofrecía resistencia a ello, se lo daba por su propia voluntad.

También sentía todo el pesar y tristeza de su hermano por hacer eso, Yuki solo lo abrazo suavemente mientras masajeaba su espalda, - Ya Zero… todo esta bien – le escuchaba susurrarle.

Allí no pudo aguantarlo más yéndose de aquel lugar solo salio nuevamente afuera. Tampoco pudo evitar que pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza cayeran de sus ojos…

"Entonces deberías odiar también a tu precioso hermano Kirryu ¿no lo crees?... ¿o es que aun no conoces su secreto?..." las palabras de aquel vampiro regresaron a su mente, su hermano Zero estaba cayendo bajo los efectos de vampiros de clase E.

Ella ya no tenía ninguna opción, se arriesgaría en esa opción para ayudar a su hermano. Se jugaría el todo por el todo.

**A/N: **¡Siento muchisimo la tremenda tardanza! Mis motivos de verdad son validos, primero el internet claro que tengo es pura propaganda… y nada de acción (ni mucho menos utilidad) pero es lo unico que tengo, también no tuve nada de tiempo libre con los parciales que estudio para agosto… ¡ah! Pero al menos aunque es tarde la actualización es más larga… ¡y tengo una sorpresa!

¡Abri un fanfic nuevo! Es un crossover sobre Dragon Ball Z con Inuyasha, y antes de decir que no puede ser bueno y lo muy raro que suena ¡les pido que le den una oportunidad y me digan que piensan de él por favor!

Aquí pues imagine que cosas podía haber pasado si se hacía el control en las habitaciones de noche de los vampiros… también que Kaname descubriera que Kagome es un demonio… aunque aun no tiene idea de muchos secretos que ella guarda… ¡que pienso formarlo en el proximo cap!

Ahora agradezco sus valiosos comentarios a: "Myrna Elva" ¡de verdad me encanta el entusiasmo que pones cuando comentas! No miento cuando digo que espero con ansias tus comentarios… siempre me alegran y me entusiasman mucho más para escribir… ¡desde el primer momento siempre me apoyas y no tengo las palabras para decirte que de verdad te lo agradezco! ¡te mando muchos saludos!

"Tsuki93" ¡Pues nop! Aunque tardo bastante en actualizar ultimamente… realmente les pongo más empeño para escribir y también revizo aun más que antes (descubriendo los errores que pasaba, je, je, je) ¡y aun tengo muchas sorpresas en la manga! (junto a cierto demonio… pero eso es un _secreto_, ¡por ahora!) ¡te mando mil saludos desde Argentina! ¡y muchas gracias por los animos!

"Vanexx R." bueno, espero no te haya desilucionado que tardara tanto… pero ahora he logrado un capitulo mucho más largo, y con respecto a la era feudal y tu segunda pregunta… aun falta pero muy pronto se responde todo eso! ¡te mando saludos y gracias por el apoyo!

Hola Laura, ¡me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! A mi también me fascina y me divierte hacer tener celos a Kaname y hacerle ver que no siempre puede mantener aquella facha facil (al menos en mi finc) ¡te agradezco los animos y espero que te guste también este capi! ¡hasta pronto!

Y también "Bloodcherry" de verdad me alaga que te guste mi finc, a mi también me divierte mucho escribir y me fascinan estos anime… (eso facilita mucho realmente escribirlos) también me di cuenta de los errores… por lo que ahora me fijo más que antes antes de publicar, te agradezco mucho que me los mostraras… ¡muchas gracias por animarme y voy a esforzarme mucho más! ¡te mando saludos!

Bueno hasta aquí llegue… (si sigo voy a durar unas hojas más) pero realmente me emocione con todo lo que logre y además también con el nuevo finc que arme… ¡nos vemos la proxima!


	6. Chapter 6

La verdad es que estoy muy mal conmigo misma, parece que todo lo negativo paso en solo este año… ¡más traje este nuevo capitulo! (¡ALELUYA, ALELUYA! /SIGUE Y SIGUE…) ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capitulo VI: (Noche cinco: El perfeccionamiento de la sangre)**

Zero junto a Yuki estaban preocupados, ni siquiera prestaban atención a las clases que tomaban, desde esta mañana no habían visto a Kagome… ni siquiera había desayunado con ellos.

El peliblanco hasta había notado la preocupación de Cross por la desaparición repentina de su hermana menor.

Solo esperaba que no haya pasado nada malo con ella.

Al llegar el primer receso, Zero salio en busca de ella… ingresando entre los árboles la encontró recostada sobre uno, manteniendo los ojos cerrados con una expresión serena en su rostro… debía admitir que su hermana era realmente muy hermosa.

Caminando hacía ella lentamente, trato de no hacer ruido ya que creía que estaba dormida, - Zero – llamo suavemente ella abriendo sus ojos morados celestes.

El muchacho termino acercándose a ella, extrañado por lo distante que era su voz, - Kagome… ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba muy preocupado por ti – cuestiono con cierta suavidad pero también preocupación.

Ella no contesto sino que solo se levanto con gracia de su lugar, girando y observándolo con ojos muertos – Zero… dime ¿estas cayendo bajo un nivel E? – la repentina cuestión hizo que ampliara sus ojos… para luego bajar su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos con sus flequillos.

- Hai… - su respuesta hizo añicos el corazón de Kagome – cada vez me es imposible ocultar mi deseo por la sangre… - coloco fuertemente una mano en su cabeza.

- Yo… te he visto ayer… tomando la sangre de Yuki – declaro con seriedad, el muchacho no pudo estar más destrozado, su hermana menor acababa de ver la parte monstruosa de sí mismo… algo que nunca hubiera querido que pasara… paso.

El asintió – No puedo resistir su sangre… es como si su simple aroma me atrajera inconscientemente… el sonido que hice al extraer su sangre es algo que no puedo olvidar – negaba fuertemente su cabeza tratando de alejarlo de su memoria.

De repente se acerco a su hermana – Kagome… mátame… - le pidió haciendo que ampliara sus ojos en incredulidad – antes que me hunda en el nivel E… mátame con tus propias manos onee san – decía observándola con una expresión de tranquilidad.

Kagome coloco una mano en su cuello, ella sabía que si ejercía la fuerza necesaria fácilmente lo cortaría - ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres onii san?... ¿ser asesinado por un demonio? – su voz era sin ningún sentimiento.

- ¡IEE Kagome! – grito de repente Yuki corriendo hacía ellos. Ella había escuchado la conversación que habían tenido… pero Zero no debía morir… ¡ellos tenían que encontrar una manera de ayudarlo!

Zero cerro sus ojos fuertemente ignorando su presencia… esto tenía que terminar - ¡Hazlo Kagome! ¡ya no quiero causar más dolor a Yuki! – grito con rapidez, haciendo que la pelicastaña ampliara sus ojos para luego negarlo.

- Arriesgarías todo por ello ¿no hermano? ¿incluso tu vida? – sonrió levemente retirando su peligrosas garras de su cuello. El peliblanco quedo muy sorprendido ¿Por qué se retiraba y sonreía?

- Hay un ritual que podría ayudarte a no caer en el nivel E… pero te convertiría en alguien como yo… ¿estarías dispuesto a ser un demonio Zero? – cuestiono con un rostro ilegible.

El amplio sus ojos, pero su respuesta fue inmediata – Hai – dijo con frialdad.

Ella asintió, - Entonces esperaremos hasta el anochecer… cuando se reflejen los rayos de la luna – índico observando el sol unos segundos para luego retirarse sin decir ni una palabra más.

Ella tenía que prepararse para realizar y llevar esos riesgos. Dejando atrás a dos adolescentes muy confusos y desorientados en el camino. ¿Habría hablado en serio?

Con Kagome

Kagome ingreso a la oficina del director de la academia. Allí la esperaba este y el vampiro pura sangre Kaname Kuran.

- Cross,… Kuran… - saludo levemente, ambos asintieron – quise hablar sobre la transferencia que quieren realizar de Zero a la clase nocturna… - fue directo al grano. Kaname estrecho sus ojos en la cuestión.

- Zero Kirryu ya no puede permanecer en la clases de día… eso no solo pondría en peligro a los estudiante sino que arruinaría todos los esfuerzos para lograr conseguir paz entre vampiros y humanos – fue la respuesta inmediata del pura sangre – esta en su limite de sangre al nivel E – subrayo sus ideas.

Kagome los observaba fríamente – Conozco la situación de mí hermano… y los riesgos vampiro – gruño molesta en el – pero… hay una manera de lograr que jamás caiga en ese nivel… - cerro sus ojos en la concentración.

Ambos la observaban sin comprender, - Kagome ¿Cómo es eso posible? – cuestiono a su hija adoptiva Cross.

- Dime Kuran… ¿Cómo aparecen los vampiros de nivel E? – dio otra pregunta.

- Si un vampiro pura sangre muerde a un humano… puede haber dos opciones, que muera debido a las bacterias de la sangre o… se vuelva un mismo vampiro pero de nivel E – explico con rutina sin entender su punto.

La muchacha revelo sus ojos salvajes – Así es… igualmente si un demonio de gran poder decide hacer un ritual de sangre con un ser… este puede cambiar a un demonio no importa que – declaro con valentía haciendo a ambos enmudecer.

- Zero ya ha aceptado mí propuesta por lo que comenzaremos esta misma noche – dijo con un encogimiento de hombros – ya que no permitiré que nadie controle a mi familia… - dio un reflejo de Kuran.

Kaname la observaba incrédulo - ¿Qué pasaría si tu plan fracasara Kagome san? – cuestiono con frialdad.

Ella dio la vuelta con una sonrisa cínica en su bello rostro – Entonces no tendrán nada que trasladar – insinuó despectivamente para luego marcharse, dejando a ambos hombres con un ambiente tenso… entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras.

Kagome solo había dejado pasar el día mientras trataba de reunir todas las fuerzas necesarias… ella solo lo había visto de Sesshoumaru, pero siendo el mismo un taiyoukai… despejo sus pensamientos, mirando el cielo vio como la luna llena se había reunido en la negrura del cielo.

Con elegancia se levanto yendo hacía la habitación, al llegar encontró a Zero dentro de ella, junto con el director, Yuki, Toga… y el detestado vampiro… dio una mirada asesina a este, que solo la observo divertido.

- Necesito que la mayoría se retire… solo necesitare un ayudante, sino me estorbaran – esto ultimo lo dijo observando de reojo el vampiro.

Yuki parecía muy preocupada, - Todo saldrá bien Yuki… confía en Kagome y Zero – aconsejo sabiamente el director, en lo que ella asintió dando una ultima mirada a Zero.

Kagome dio cuenta de algo que le desagradaba – Kuran… ¿no me oíste?, pensé que eras más perceptible – gruño levemente en el.

Kaname solo coloco esa sonrisa en su rostro – Kagome san… como delegado de la clase nocturna es mi deber el quedarme a ver el avance de Kirryu – dijo con su voz serena, Zero gruño en el chupa sangre.

El director decidió intervenir - ¿De que es este "conjuro" de todas maneras Kagome chan? – su voz era cargada en preocupación por sus hijos.

- El lazo de sangre… es un conjuro que utilizan los grandes demonios… en el que al compartir su sangre otorgan al individuo la transformación en un demonio puro… a cambió de toda la energía del transportador se obtiene un fiel esclavo… - ella entonces miro el desconcierto de su onii san – pero no te preocupes Zero… yo se una manera de lograr este conjuro para lazos parentales – sonrió tranquilizadora en el viendo como se relajaba en sus palabras.

- Bien… aléjense… - los demás tomaron su distancia prudente, ella se acerco a Zero y lentamente corto su muñeca… - Toma onii san – dijo con suavidad… el la miraba incrédulo - ¡hazlo! – ordeno fríamente.

El muchacho lentamente acerco su boca a la pequeña herida, tomando con suavidad el dulce néctar, mientras con toda su voluntad trataba de controlar su sed de más… entonces sintió su cuerpo temblar. Dio un grito ahogado del dolor.

Kagome lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras transmitía su aura para tranquilizarlo, - Aguanta onii san – entonces despejo la zona de su cuello y lentamente hundió sus dientes en él.

La muchacha comenzó a sentir como su energía y su misma alma eran drenados de ella… ambos cayeron de rodillas al no soportar el dolor, pero ella no soltaba su cuello, - "Vamos Kagome… solo un poco más" – se repetía agonizando en dolor.

Cross observaba con mucha preocupación y asombro a sus hijos, el aura celeste que los rodeaba pertenecía a Kagome… transmitía tanta tranquilidad y melancolía que era como si fuera arrullado. Sino estaría seguro que ya habría entrado en un ataque de histeria de la desesperación.

Kaname Kuran tenía sus ojos rojos como la sangre… pero no era simplemente por el dulce aroma de esta, el tenía más que el debido control sobre ese instinto. Si no que era al ver como Kirryu había probado la sangre de Kagome… y no solo eso, sino que ella lo había "mordido".

Entre los vampiros era como un signo de pertenencia… de intimidad. Cada vez se ponía más furioso al pensarlo, pero el es su hermano, trataba de convencerse apretando fuertemente sus puños.

De repente Kagome se separo de Zero, cayendo este sobre ella… en un segundo Cross estaba a su lado observando preocupado al agitado muchacho… - Un cuarto de luna… - comento viendo el cuarto celeste pintado en su hombro.

En un segundo una preocupada Yuki estaba a su lado mientras contenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras Zero correspondía suavemente.

Kagome miro la escena con una calida sonrisa, para luego colocar una mano en su pecho, sin que nadie se diera cuenta salio sigilosa de la habitación yendo hacía las afueras.

No más fue suficiente distancia cayo bruscamente de rodillas mientras escupía un hilo de sangre de su boca, su respiración era muy agitada.

De repente unos demonios salieron del bosque dispuestos a atacarla para aprovechar su debilidad, ella apenas pudo desviar un ataque con sus garras, cayendo nuevamente… ella no tenía fuerzas para luchar más… ¿acaso moriría por estos demonios?

Esta de más decir que miro muy sorprendida cuando los demonios se volvieron cenizas por sí mismos, - ¿Qué…? – cuestiono aturdida cuando reconoció una familiar presencia – Kuran – suspiro cansada ¿ahora que quería?

Kaname la miro desinteresadamente – También me alegro de verla Kagome san – su voz estaba bordada de sarcasmo, ella intento levantarse pero no pudo… el suspiro, ¿tenía que ser tan terca?

En un segundo se hallaba a su lado, levantándola en sus brazos antes que tocara nuevamente el suelo, ella gruño intentando que la dejara - ¡Déjame vampiro! – decía insistentemente.

El la ignoro perfectamente, - Solo hagamos una… pequeña tregua Kagome – trato de convencerla, ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos tratando de encontrar engaño… para luego suspirar y dejarse estar. Aunque aun podía asegurar que seguía en alarma.

Kuran comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación – Veo que es verdad… los perros se alejan para morir en solitario – dijo con frialdad, no pudiendo encontrar otra explicación en sus actos, ella solo miraba el cielo con melancolía.

- Yo no era necesaria allí – contesto susurrando – además… no creas saberlo todo… Kaname – dijo con molestia, el dio una pequeña sonrisa en su actitud.

- Además descubrí que había en realidad dos posibles fallos en su ritual… uno que Kirryu muriera al ser rechazado por su cuerpo… y dos que murieras por dar parte de tu alma – ahora su voz volvió a la seriedad… queriendo saber el porque de ello.

- Al darle de mí sangre y alma no permanecería atado a mi de por vida… sino que sería como si fuera "amo" de sí mismo… y si yo moría por hacerlo, era necesario… - se encogió de hombros como si fuera nada, el la miraba incrédulo de que se lo tomara tan a la ligera.

De repente una pregunta apareció en su mente por mucho tiempo – Tu también… ¿Cómo pudiste convertirte en demonio siendo de un clan como Kirryu? Acaso fue por el ritual… - fue bruscamente cortado por la fría respuesta de la chica en sus brazos.

- Yo… nunca fui querida por mis padres… no tengo poderes de cazador, en cambió si de sacerdotisa… por eso siempre fui odiada por ellos… ¿debe parecerte gracioso, no vampiro?... – coloco una fría sonrisa en sus labios – me abandonaron con desconocidos, dándome por muerta con mis hermanos… cuando yo era una ingenua creyendo las dulces mentiras que en realidad me amaban… cuando solo me odiaban - ella en un movimiento brusco se soltó de su agarre quedando apoyada en la pared.

- Desde entonces supe que soy una vergüenza… pero no quise dejar este apellido, que me daba la calidez y el único recuerdo de mí familia… - ella cerraba sus ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Amplio sus ojos al sentir como alguien la abrazaba, - Llora Kagome… yo soportare tus penas – susurro Kaname apretando el agarre sobre su cuerpo.

La niña inicialmente tembló para luego soltar deliberadamente todo el dolor que ocultaba de ello, dando pequeños gritos de agonía, ¿Por qué sus padres la odiaban? ¿ella no merecía su amor como los demás niños? ¿Por qué?

Kaname suavemente acariciaba su cabello, cerrando sus ojos, ¿Cómo una niña tan frágil puede soportar tanta carga sobre sus hombros? Poco a poco la niña comenzó a calmar sus sollozos.

- ¿Cómo patético tener que llorar frente a un vampiro? – fue una broma llena de amargura.

El nuevamente la alzo en sus brazos, - No importa, todavía tenemos nuestra tregua Kagome – no le importo el insulto sobre su raza… pues de alguna manera sentía que no se refería a él.

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa, - Es cierto… - concordó mientras trataba que sus ojos no se cerraran por el cansancio.

Finalmente llegaron a su habitación… Kaname entro suavemente dentro observando un poco extrañado el interior, ella bajo lentamente de sus brazos viendo su mirada, - ¿Qué? – cuestiono impaciente, quería saber que le ocurría.

El la observo – Su habitación es… tan vacía – si, ese era el termino perfecto, pues además de la cama, una mesita y un pequeño ropero completamente abierto y… vació, no había nada más.

Ella bufo mientras llego a su cama y se sentó en ella sacándose sus zapatos y la katana – No es mi culpa… tuve un "pequeño" problema con mis cosas… ¡además solo hace tres días llegue!... no todos tenemos a alguien que haga nuestro trabajo Kaname – gruño indignada, mientras lentamente se acostaba en su cama, dando un pequeño suspiro suave en la comodidad.

Kaname parpadeo… un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas… ella solo ¿se acostó? ¿no tiene sentido de la modestia?, - Puedes irte… - su voz era apagada por el sueño – y por cierto yo soy un demonio de sangre real… nacida – cerro finalmente sus ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

El la observo confundido y en shock… era de la realeza como él, pero aunque cerraba ciertas dudas habría otras… de repente se acerco a su lado colocando lentamente la colcha sobre sí ella, miro con suavidad su dulce y sereno rostro durmiente… para luego con elegancia quedar un segundo en la puerta.

- Dulces sueños… Kagome – susurro hacía ella, - Arigatoo… - escucho su pequeño desliz en sueños haciendo que apareciera una divertida sonrisa. Si le dijera que lo había agradecido… de seguro lo negaría hasta la muerte.

De esa manera cerro lentamente la puerta, - Ella esta muy agotada… estuvo a punto de morir – su voz era inquietantemente fría y un poco molesta.

Cross asintió con preocupación – Cuidare de ella… arigatoo Kaname – dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, el vampiro asintió al humano para luego retirarse.

Tenía muchos asuntos sobre las cuales reflexionar, además de tener que asegurar la conducta de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna.

Con Cross

El director se hallaba frente a un extraño hombre vestido con un extravagante kimono de mujer, - No espere que aceptes mi invitación Cross Kaien – era el supremo líder entre los cazadores de vampiros.

- ¿Qué hace el hijo de Kirryu? – se refería a Zero, - el esta alcanzando el limite para causar problemas – fue interrumpido por el hombre.

- No es nada… Zero ya no tendrá ninguna dificultad – hablo con confianza mientras cerraba levemente sus ojos – la preocupación por el clan de cazadores es apreciada por el profundamente – mintió con facilidad, sabiendo que al ahora demonio ni siquiera le importaba.

- ¡Ah! y la hija de Kirryu… ¿es Kagome? – Kaien se tenso ante el nombre de la niña - ¿ella tampoco será ningún problema? ¿no? – claramente se estaba burlando de el.

- Kagome no dará ninguna dificultad en la academia – con una inclinación de cabeza estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando nuevamente esa molesta voz lo detuvo.

- Igualmente esperare el informe de los demás… será mejor limpiar cualquier revoltijo que se pudiera complicar – fue una leve amenaza en su voz.

Cross solo tras escuchar termino de retirarse, sin mostrar la tensión que se formo dentro de sí al oír aquellas siniestras palabras.

**A/N: **Voy de mal en peor, directamente ahora no tengo Internet desde julio que es donde fue la ultima vez que actualice y junto a muchos problemas ¡me crearon tremenda cadena! En serio siento esta gran perdida, mas arme este capitulo, vere si tengo tiempo de subir los otros más…

No tengo mucho tiempo asi que sere breve (ni siquiera veo la ortografía)

"Myrna Elva" perdon por el retraso, espero no me odies y que me sigas apoyando como siempre lo hiciste, y también te apoyo en dar "celos " al vampiro Kuran, ¡te mando miles de besos!

"Lau-Va" también mando saludos por alla aunque no entendi muy bien cual era tu mensaje, espero que nos sigamos comunicando.

"Tsuki93" Ojala te gustara como a los demás lo que resulto en la transformación de Zero, pues creo que se sentiria mejor consigo así que de vampiro devido al rencor que siente por la especie, ¡muchas gracias por acompañarme!

"Vanexx R." Espero que no crean que lo he dejado (aunque lo haya dado a entender) y me esforzare el doble en publicar que es lo que realmente más me cuesta ¡muchos besos!

"missblackknight36" aunque no pude comentar todavía ¡me encanto tu historia! Creo que el que el autor disfrute y pruebe nuevas ideas que aunque no salgan en la serie original es toda una maravilla! Realmente te digo ¡que lo debes continuar! ¡te envio muchos animos!

"anita1989" bienvenida por aquí ¡y claro que voy a seguir! Solo les pido su apoyo y mucha paciencia que realmente lo necesito ¡muchas gracias por comentar!

"fani-chan" creo que con este finc saque la loteria, porque de todas mis historias es la que más tuvo éxito ¡te mando saludo y bienvenida!

"joselyn" perdon por la demora, es algo que no puedo controlar, sin embargo te mando muchos besos ¡y una gran bienvenida!

"susanchan" muchas gracias por el elogio y claro que voy a continuar! ¡te mando muchos besos y espero que continuemos comunicadas ¡chao!

"sakuralu" pues para que se encuentre con Ichiru kun (como adelanto) espero ponerlo "muy" prontito, por ahora realmente espero que haya gustado este capi ¡muhos saludos!

"damalunaely" no te preocupes que aquí ya volvi, bienvenida como a todos a mis finc, y a los que me apoyaban les envio muchos saludos ¡y mil gracias!

Hasta pronto, Kagome-hime10


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno ¡aquí traje un nuevo capitulo! Sin duda es uno de los más largos y me emocionaron de todos los que escribi! Solo podía reír mientras lo escribia y al repasarlo! Je, je, je, ¡espero les guste y aquí va!

**Capitulo VII: (Noche seis: devolviendo favores en la fría noche)**

Kagome abría lentamente sus ojos al percibir la luz del sol… parpadeo lentamente, ella solo se había dormido delante de aquel vampiro… ¿podía haberse humillado más delante de aquel engreído? Fue cuando sintió un movimiento en su habitación, rápidamente se incorporo manoteando su katana.

Parpadeo en las cuatro personas que estaban en su habitación… mirándola ya sea con nerviosismo o curiosidad – Que… hacen aquí – ella no estaba del mejor humor al levantarse de madrugada luego del agotamiento que había sufrido.

Y allí estaban Zero, Yuki, Cross y Toga frente a la niña que lentamente volvía a envainar su brillante espada.

Yuki comenzó la historia – Bueno Kagome chan, estábamos muy agradecidos con lo que hiciste por Zero… en especial él – la pequeña niña empujo hacía adelante al muchacho.

Este la miraba un poco apenado, - Arigatoo onee chan – se acerco a ella y le brindo un suave abrazo que ella correspondió felizmente.

- Sabes que en verdad no es mucho… - ella estaba muy apenada por la situación, todos la miraron sorprendidos.

- ¡Claro que si! Zero ya no tendrá que caer en el nivel E ni necesitara tomar sangre… - dijo efusiva la pelicastaña, Kagome se sonrojo levemente en sus palabras.

– Ah… por cierto, yo tenía una duda… ¿Por qué tiene una luna dividida en un cuarto? – desde ayer que lo había ayudado a acomodarse la camisa había visto la curiosa y bonita marca en su cuello.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron juguetonamente – Bueno… todos los demonios de mi familia lo tienen… significa su ciclo lunar, de Zero primogénito… yo soy la media luna que es de la realeza – dijo con diversión.

De pronto Kaien salto a su hija menor - ¡Ah Kagome chan! Mira lo que tu amado padre te trajo – tendió delante de ella una enorme bandeja lleno de distintos tipos de bandejas.

Todos sudaron frío en esto… no era como si la pequeña niña podría consumir todo aquello, - Arigatoo… ¿quieren un poco? – sonrió con nerviosismo, Yuki asintió arrastrando a Zero con ella, hasta el director mientras hablaba de lo bueno que le había salido.

Hasta el cascarrabias del cazador había aceptado a regañadientes cuando Kagome se lo había ofrecido con ojos de cachorro… esa mirada era simplemente inhumana, - Así que… estabas "muy" preocupado por mí… ¿no ozi san? – sonrió desvergonzada en el pelinegro.

Este solo trago la tostada para luego gruñir – Solo quería saber como un demonio podía ser tan decadente… - dio la misma sonrisa que ella al verla darle una mirada asesina… es verdad que había venido porque estaba preocupado por ella (y por ser arrastrado por Cross) pero ella no tenía porque enterarse.

Unos minutos más siguieron desayunando, teniendo cada uno en mente lo tranquilo que era, como si fuera una rutina en la familia.

Kagome de pronto dirigió su mirada a su hermano mayor – Por cierto Zero… - llamo la atención que la miro curioso – si por unas horas tal vez te sientas extraño… es porque compartiremos las mismas emociones – explico como si fuera de lo más normal, los ojos del muchacho se ampliaron - ¿Cómo es eso Kagome? – su voz era complejo… ¿a que se refería con "compartir emociones"?

Su hermana suspiro levemente – Bueno… este ritual es un "entrelazo" por lo que un pequeño efecto secundario es "emociones entrelazadas"… ¡pero seguro que ni lo notaras! – dio una alegre sonrisa al comer una rica tostada con crema.

Zero quedo en la nada, de seguro este repentino gusto por la crema no salio de el de la nada, el no estaba comiendo tal cosa, no pudo retener golpear suavemente una mano contra su frente, hoy sería un largo día.

- Bueno mis queridos hijos… ¡mañana llega uno de esos días tan esperados! – los tres miraban fijamente al hombre loco, Toga solo miraba divertido lo que diría - ¡llego nuestro anhelado día de blanco! – los ojos de los tres se ampliaron.

Zero gruño, Yuki parpadeo, Kagome suspiro… era como una repetición extraña del día anteayer.

- Mis amadas hijas es hora que muestren su luz a los demás – vitoreo con corazones en sus ojos Cross hacía sus bellas hijas.

Zero afilo con un brillo de muerte sus ojos. Primero muerto.

Y aquí estaban nuevamente en el curso, Yuki y Yori hablando sobre este día de blanco. Las niñas del curso chillando sobre como en sueño sería recibir un corazón de los alumnos nocturnos.

- Así es tenemos a Kagome chan… ¡buenas notas, deportes, apariencia! – se levantaban los ánimos viendo con estrellas a la niña.

Kagome solo les envío una luz de mirada, mientras a su alrededor se formaba ondas negras de muy mal presagio – Mejor no… ella no es buena – se decían temblando con una gotita de sudor.

Zero en cambio estaba muy pensativo en este momento. Estaba pensando en como preparar su presente para Yuki… el al no tener el peligro de la sangre, había decidido confesarse de alguna manera con la muchacha.

El sabía de los sentimientos de ella por el vampiro Kuran, pero igualmente lucharía por ganar su corazón. Y una de las claves para ello sería demostrarle con un gesto lo importante que era para él. Como ella lo había hecho con su presente en san Valentín.

Ahora solo quedo presenciar la aburrida clase de matemáticas. Kagome gruño… ella simplemente tenía un odio natural por esta difícil materia.

Ya terminadas las clases, estaban nuevamente apartando las manadas de chillonas fan a las puertas de los dormitorios de noche.

A su lado escuchaba a Zero maldecir con lo bajo y a Yuki empujar con todas sus fuerzas la enorme multitud, ella sonrió levemente… empezaba a querer estos pequeños momentos.

Fue que las puertas se abrieron y aquellos perfectos adolescentes salieron con toda la elegancia que tendría un refinado felino, la muchacha solo los miraba aburrida.

Escucho los rutinarios percances que su hermano tenía con el vampiro Kuran, al pasar a su lado miro hacía ella al parecer queriendo decirle algo… pero nunca llego a hacerlo.

- Kagome chan – la llamo yendo a su lado Hayate, ignorando completamente la presencia del purasangre y de los demás vampiros que miraban sorprendidos que el escalofriante Kinou se dignara a ir con ellos. Esta de más decir que nunca lo hacía al ser un "lobo solitario".

La muchacha dio una encantadora sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar levemente al vampiro – Buenas Hayate kun… ¿Cómo ha estado? – ella no noto la confusión en el ambiente, el desagrado de su hermano al ver que un vampiro se acercaba a su preciosa hermanita… ni mucho menos el aura de muerte de Kaname al verle acercarse a ella.

El dio una suave sonrisa a su hermosa prefecta, ella siempre era tan dulce y sincera con él – Bien gracias… - contesto suavemente, queriendo tocar sus cabellos en un amistoso gesto… pero fue parado en seco.

Kaname sostenía casi dolorosamente su muñeca – Debemos ir a clases Kinou san… - su tono relucía un toque de amenaza.

Kinou lo miro gravemente, soltándose bruscamente dio una pequeña sonrisa a la niña – Nos vemos Kagome chan – saludo yendo hacía las aulas.

El pura sangre giro su vista a ella, suavizándose sus ojos – Hasta luego Kagome san – y con eso los vampiros siguieron tras su líder.

Todos estaban confundidos con la reciente escena que Kuran Kaname había dado… ¿acaso podrían ser inicios de celos?... ¡era imposible! ¿no?

Kagome solo parpadeo, su mente tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido… Kuran actuaba muy extraño… bueno, más raro de lo que habitualmente era… ¿acaso el mundo se había volteado?

Zero en un parpadeo estaba frente suyo cruzados de brazos y con una mirada de hermano sobre protector y muy celoso – Kagome… ¿Quién era ese vampiro? ¿Por qué te llamo "chan"? – gruño en la desagradable sensación.

La niña suspiro levemente, - Onii san… es Hayate Kinou, un vampiro que conocí en el día de san Valentín… no es nada malo – trato de calmar su sobresalto.

El volvió a gruñir - ¿Nada malo? ¡Estamos hablando de un vampiro Kagome! No sabes… - aquí fue callado por la mirada fría que ella le daba… nunca había recibido un gesto tan distante de ella.

- Zero… yo se más de lo que piensas… tu no tienes idea de lo que he vivido – cerro sus ojos intentando relajarse – todos no son monstruos hermano… solo espero que con el tiempo llegues a verlo – sin más se retiro de allí, y aquí estaba la perdición de su feliz día.

Zero quedo pensativo en sus palabras, "no tienes idea de lo que he vivido"… apretó fuertemente sus puños, era la verdad… el no conocía realmente a su hermana menor… "no todos son monstruos" sacudió su cabeza, el no entendía sus palabras.

Yuki se acerco a él mirándolo con suavidad – Vamos Zero… hay que hacer la patrulla – tiro de su mano con suavidad al sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ella imaginaba lo que el muchacho estaba pasando… y no quería verle sufrir, le dolía demasiado.

Kagome solo quedo recostada en un árbol sin importar el paso del tiempo, suspiro con suavidad… había sido muy brusca con su hermano mayor, ella no tuvo en cuenta lo que había sufrido con aquella pura sangre, ni con Ichiro…

Escapo un doloroso gemido, ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?... ella necesitaba tanto verlo, hacerle saber que no estaba… muerta, pero si volviera lo más seguro es que intentara matar a Zero…

Ella dio una cruel sonrisa – Sigues siendo una bastarda egoísta ¿no Kagome? – se dijo a sí misma para luego levantarse bruscamente yendo para su habitación.

No se había dado cuenta de la figura del vampiro pura sangre observándola desde el ventanal del curso, - "¿Cuál es la agonía de tu alma… Kagome Kirryu?" – fue el pensamiento fugaz de Kaname mientras sus ojos brillaban con el color de la sangre.

Con Kagome

La pelinegra después de una refrescante ducha estaba dispuesta a tomar un baso de agua y a ir luego directamente a su reconfortante cama… pero rápidamente se escondió detrás de la puerta abierta.

Allí estaban nada más que Zero y el director preparando lo que parecía… chocolate, eso si contaban los gruñidos del peliblanco y las tonterías dichas por el hombre.

- ¡IEE Zero kun! Tienes que colocarle más azúcar… quiero decir, no es como si quisieras que salga tan amargo como tu carácter, ¿no? – Kagome rápidamente coloco una mano en su boca tratando de retener la risa.

Zero solo lo fulmino con la mirada, pero de todos modos lo siguió y coloco más arena azucarada mientras murmuraba sobre los hombres molestos y como algún día cortaría su lengua.

Cross solo siguió cantando sus recetas como si no hubiera en la misma cocina un demonio malhumorado amenazando con mutilarlo.

Kagome solo salio lo más rápido posible sin ser descubierta en el intento, para luego encerrarse en su pieza y reír de buena gana mientras bajaban lagrimas de sus ojos… ella hace mucho no estaba tan divertida… ¡ah! era tan entrañable. Se acostó en su cama con una amplia sonrisa.

En la cocina de la academia un cierto muchacho de hermosos ojos morados dio una pequeña sonrisa de diversión, Cross lo señalo incrédulo - ¡Has sonreído en mi broma!... ¡ah! sabía que mí querido hijo creía divertido a su padre – chillo muy feliz.

La sonrisa de Zero desapareció instantáneamente, - No soy tu hijo – fue su suspiro cansado al no poder hacer nada para detener que hiciera idioteces. El internamente gruñía… esto solo podía ser culpa de una sola persona.

El solo esperaba que compartir sus emociones con Kagome pasará con rapidez.

Ya nuevamente había amanecido y ahora Kagome estaba recostada en el asiento de su clase, apoyada elegantemente sobre la palma de su mano mientras miraba aburrida.

No daba cuenta de las auras asechándola por su alrededor que simplemente se mantenían alejados por la mirada de muerte de Zero que prometían mucho dolor y sufrimiento si se atrevían.

Al terminar su clase Kagome simplemente se levanto, pues el director quería darles una sorpresa… y ella estaba obligada a asistir.

Yendo en uno de los pasillos rápidamente dio la vuelta agarrando con facilidad un pequeño paquete en sus manos… era una pequeña cajita redonda de chocolate negro envuelto en papel rojo - Dejabu – fue su primer pensamiento.

Allí estaba Toga con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios, - Oye Kagome chan… buenos reflejos… al menos tenías que poseer algo ¿no? – se burlo yendo para el sentido contrario…

- ¡Ah! Toga sensei no pensé que fueras tan dulce con tu amada sobrina – dijo comiendo un pedacito del chocolate, el pelinegro dio la vuelta bruscamente dispuesto a protestar con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas para descubrir que se había marchado… esa muchacha molesta.

Ahora estaban los tres en la oficina del director, los dos hermanos con una expresión aburrida y

Yuki una sonrisa nerviosa en lo que vendría. Ninguno tenía un buen presentimiento.

- Bien mis queridos prefectos, hoy tengo un plan perfecto para este especial día… como verán no solo hay estudiantes de la noche que sean famosos entre los muchachos – y mirada fija en Kagome la hizo moverse muy incomoda… esto sería horrible – por eso he decidido que… - Unos segundos después.

- ¡Estas loco! – fue el grito en el cielo de parte de Zero haciendo que todas las aves del cielo volaran por esto.

Kagome negaba horrorizada su cabeza, mientras Yuki colocaba una pesada mano en su hombro para brindarle apoyo, ella no podía imaginar la pena que le aguardaba a su querida amiga.

Y ahora aquí estaba, vestida con un "especial" traje para este dichoso día de blanco. Es decir una blusa manga largas blanco con voleados en el cuello y las mangas rojos, un exagerado moño negro en el y un pequeño chaleco negro en forma de corazón, una pequeña falda roja con corazones bordeados y unas medias tres cuarto blancas con los mismos diseños y sus zapatos negros con un enorme corazón blanco pintado en él. Y en su largo cabello negro un moño blanco.

Y si no era lo suficientemente malo y cursi también estaba sentada en una silla con forma de trono que estaba en la entrada del evento que sería para entregar sus dulces a la clase de noche.

Ella sería el emblema de la dulzura… si no fuera por la mirada gélida en su cara y la katana que sutilmente deslizaba entre sus dedos mientras apoyaba su cabeza con aburrimiento en su palma. – "Soy la maldita reina del reino de corazones" – una escalofriante sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

Los estudiantes solo pasaban con rapidez por su lado, para luego ser dirigidos por un muy molesto Zero y una nerviosa Yuki. Ella recordaba como su hermano había actuado luego de su memorable grito en el cielo.

/Flash Back/

Luego de casi estrangular al director al escucharle decir "Que era una orden directiva… y su preciosa Kagome chan mostraría su dulzura al mundo" ahora estaba sentada en esta burla del trono de Alicia del País de las Maravillas.

- Zero ¡tenemos que irnos!... Kagome chan estará bien ¿verdad? – dio una mirada suplicante a la niña para que la ayudara.

El muchacho gruño a los hombres que prácticamente babeaban en su hermanita inocente – "Maldito hombre pervertido" – gruño en su mente deslizando con lentitud la pistola entre sus dedos.

- Onii san voy a estar bien… recuerda que se defenderme de cosas muy peligrosas – suspiro a su sobre protector hermano… ella era la que estaba vestida ridículamente, por lo que tendría que ser ella en dar aquel grito en el cielo, no su hermano.

Zero fue a regañadientes a preparar los preparativos de la clase nocturna pero no antes de dar una ultima mirada de muerte a aquellos adolescentes antes de partir… o más bien siendo del cuello de su camisa arrastrado por la muchacha que ocupaba sus sentimientos.

/Fin del flash back/

Ahora solo seguía observando un punto muerto mientras deseaba que la hora pasara con rapidez, de repente comenzó a comer las manzanas que venían con el cosplay… al menos no moriría de hambre.

Sin saberlo muchos estudiantes del día comenzaron a reunirse en un espacio razonable para observarla con una expresión de ensueño… mientras susurraban entre sí con mucho nerviosismo y ánimos.

Ella comenzó a escucharlos con sus sentidos agudos, "¡Vamos anímate y ve!... nosotros te seguimos", "¡Si! ¡Tengo entendido que no puede moverse del trono!", el pobre muchacho solo trataba de retroceder pero fue empujado por uno de ellos.

El la observaba temblando, Kagome estrecho sus ojos en un reto que se atreviese, con un profundo sonrojo se acerco a ella con pasos mecánicos hasta llegar a unos centímetros de su colorido trono.

- ¡P-por favor acepte esto Kagome san! – grito con rapidez, dando una inclinación mientras ofrecía un paquete en forma de corazón envuelto con un moño.

Kagome miraba levemente sorprendida al muchacho que temblaba frente suyo… fue valiente, le dio puntos. Ella coloco una amable sonrisa – Arigatoo – agarro con delicadeza el obsequio.

El sonrojo del muchacho solo se acrecentó en su bella sonrisa. Pero antes que ningún otro fuera capaz de reaccionar una multitud de estudiantes se abalanzo contra el mientras ofrecía sus dotes esperando recibir una sonrisa de la niña.

Ella solo aceptaba los regalos con amabilidad, cada vez llenándose más la bolsa que colgaba a su lado… bueno al menos le daba un uso, aunque ella no sabía para que el director en realidad lo había puesto allí, solo había dicho "Te será de mucha utilidad Kagome chan".

Cuando ella pensó que sería sepultada en cajas de chocolates sonó su salvación… la campana del toque de queda, ella mentalmente suspiraba aliviada mientras miraba su bolsa de la mitad de su altura llenada casi hasta la mitad… si que tenían plata para comprar la pastelería entera.

Fue que vio como los estudiantes de noche salían hacía sus clases luego que los de días se habían ido, ella solo les dirigió una mirada gélida que realmente no daba mucho resultado al verla vestida de la señorita todo dulzura.

Los vampiros solo la observaban con mucha curiosidad y algunos con diversión… de pronto vio a la muchacha de cabello rubio se acercarse a ella con una cara contemplativa en su rostro mientras era acompañada por aquel chico de cabellos naranjas.

- Oye… - llamo su atención, ella solo levanto una ceja – quería darte esto como… agradecimiento, el dolor se detuvo – explico extendiendo una pequeña caja de chocolate blanco a ella… Kagome la miraba compleja para luego colocar una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

- Sigues siendo una ingenua… - coloco su brazo apuntando al muchacho Akadsuki - ¿Por qué más vale no se lo das a tu novio? – ambos parpadearon para luego cubrir un furioso sonrojo en sus rostros.

- ¡E-el no es mí novio! – grito molesta Ruka, es cierto que tenía sentimientos para Kain pero ¡no tenía porque enterarse por esta chiquilla!

Kagome le arrebato el regalo y se lo lanzo al muchacho que al atraparlo parpadeo en el acto – Toma… ella es demasiado ingenua para hacerlo sola – rió divertida para ver como Ruka bufo indignada para luego salir con grandes pasos de su presencia exasperante, aunque se podía notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kain dio una pequeña sonrisa a Kagome para luego seguirla junto con los demás estudiantes de noche que miraban muy divertidos la escena entre sus compañeros, quienes sabían los sentimientos que tenían unos por otros… quizás este era el pequeño empujoncito que ellos necesitaban.

Kagome incluso recibió unos obsequios de los estudiantes de noche, quienes observaban la extrañamente encantadora prefecta que no los seguía por su "misterioso" encanto, y con aquel atuendo era simplemente irresistible.

Ella los acepto amablemente, nunca fue la de mostrarse grosera ante estas cosas… era una de las cosas que simplemente no podía hacer.

Al verlos partir solo se levanto de su trono dispuesta a marcharse, agarrando la enorme bolsa en sus hombros se marcho para encontrar a su hermano y su mejor amiga cuando vio algo que la hizo detenerse rápidamente.

Allí se hallaba Kaname dando un hermoso arreglo de chocolate a Yuki que lo observaba con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro y sus ojos en shock.

Con un gesto gentil acarició sus rostro "Feliz día de Blanco Yuki" fue el dulce susurro de sus labios.

Kagome quedo congelada en aquel situó, ¿Por qué no podía moverse de aquella imagen?... coloco una mano en su corazón, ella estaba teniendo nuevamente aquella horrible sensación, ella sentía tanto dolor y… celos, ¡¿Por qué sentía aquellos enfermizos sentimientos? Fue que dio cuenta de la cuarta presencia.

Zero estaba en el otro extremo detrás de un árbol también observándolos con tristeza en su aura… Kagome comprendió la situación. Ella estaba teniendo "sus" emociones en este momento, un segundo después lo vio dar la vuelta para irse.

En un parpadeo ella apareció frente a el, siempre con su carga en las manos, Zero no parecía sorprendido, ella sonrió con orgullo.

- Parece que aprendes a reconocer mi energía ¿no onii san? – quiso levantarle su animo con una pequeña broma, el dio una pequeña sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Kagome estaba muy mal por su querido hermano mayor - ¡Ah! toma… me dieron muchos – saco una pequeña caja de chocolate dándola a un sorprendido peliblanco que observaba la enorme carga que su pequeña hermana arrastraba como si nada.

- Arigatoo… - agarro con suavidad su regalo dando una pequeña caricia a los cabellos de su hermana, no sabía como podía estar sin su calida presencia en estas circunstancias.

Ellos estaban sentados en silencio en el banco… mientras solo comía el chocolate de nuez, el sabía de los sentimientos de Yuki por aquel Kuran pero aun así siguió adelante… quizás solo se había creado falsas esperanzas, su bella pelicastaña nunca podría verlo más que con ojos de amigo…

- Zero, Kagome… - la voz de Yuki tenso nuevamente al muchacho que se levanto con rapidez, - Kagome… voy a comenzar la ronda – ni siquiera dio una mirada a Yuki, yéndose de esa manera de lado contrario donde ella estaba.

Yuki miraba dolida la reacción de Zero sin entender el porque la evitaba, quedando solo allí mientras agachaba su cabeza.

Kagome observo como su onii san tocaba la pequeña cajita en su bolsillo mientras se alejaba, ella dio un suspiro exasperado ¡no solo debía rendirse!

Apareció delante suyo obstruyendo su escape, saco con rapidez la caja de su bolsillo y antes que pudiera detenerla… - ¡Yuki!... – la niña dio la vuelta curiosa de ser llamada, a duras penas pudo alcanzar en sus manos una cajita cuadrada envuelta en papel tricolor – es de Zero… anoche lo cocino especialmente para ti – dio una mirada picara a ambos.

Mientras su onii san la observaba incrédulo para luego reaccionar y fulminarla con la mirada teniendo un profundo sonrojo en su rostro como la muchacha.

Kagome sin más solo desapareció de allí dejando a los tortolitos solos.

Yuki miraba apenada al bello muchacho – E-es mió ¿cierto? – su voz poseía cierta esperanza, el solamente asintió todavía un poco avergonzado.

Ella con delicadeza comenzó a abrir su presente, tomando un bocado de la misma sonrió con ojos ilusionados, - ¡Es delicioso! – rápidamente se sonrojo ante su sobresalto, - quiero decir… yo… - rasco su mejilla con pena.

Zero sonrió con suavidad en su imagen, llegando a su lado toco suavemente su cabeza, haciendo que el corazón de la niña se acelerada… que no paso desapercibido para el, - Es como un dulce único… ya que Zero lo ha hecho para mí – era el pensamiento de la niña.

Ambos solo permanecieron un segundo en silenció – Yuki… iré a dar la guardia – su voz no era brusca ni fría sino que era con dulzura escondida en sus rincones. Una ternura que aunque tuviera las ansias… tenía terror de ser descubierta.

Ella observo su silueta desaparecer - ¿Qué siento por ti Zero? – susurro con un pesado suspiro… pero sin realmente esperar escuchar ninguna respuesta.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo… ¿Qué sientes por mi hermano… Yuki? – la voz de Kagome la hizo girar bruscamente con una mirada de total sorpresa en su rostro.

La demonio había estado observándolos y las reacciones de la niña no habían sido las mismas que con Kuran… era mucho más vivas. Quizás ella solo necesitaba un empujón para aclarar sus sentimientos.

Y ya que estaba vestida como la chica "San Valentín". Ejercería su profesión de cupido.

Suspirando volvió a sentarse en el banco. Con una palmadita a su lado Yuki la imito quedando ambas en un incomodo silencio.

- Sabes Yuki… a mi me paso algo muy parecido a la situación de Zero… - Yuki miraba en shock a la niña que observaba perdida la luna llena, perdida en sus recuerdos.

- Yo en la era feudal había estado enamorada de un medio demonio con quien había tenido el primer encuentro en la búsqueda de los fragmentos ¿recuerdas? – ella no vio asentir a la niña a su lado si no que solamente continuo.

- Veras el había caído en el amor con una sacerdotisa de nombre Kikyo con la que nunca pudieron completar su amor debido a Naraku… y luego cincuenta años aparecí yo en la época feudal y me enamore de el – contó la historia de cómo Tsubaki había revivido a la sacerdotisa muerta con parte de sus almas.

- Cada vez que tenía una mirada dulce en su rostro… era que yo reflejaba el rustro de su amada Kikyo… era como si mi corazón se rompiera en mil pequeños cristales… incluso llegue a herirme muchas veces pues… ¡yo no soy Kikyo!... – los ojos morados estaban llenos de tristeza y melancolía – incluso sus encuentros íntimos… sus ojos mirándola con tanto amor… amor que yo cada segundo hubiera deseado ser correspondida – cerro sus ojos no dispuesta a derramar lagrimas… no estaba contándolo para echarse a llorar ahora.

Se extendieron unos segundos de silencio hasta que la pregunta inevitable llego – Que sucedió… Kagome – ella quería saber el final de la historia.

Kagome coloco una triste sonrisa en sus labios – El quedo con Kikyo… su único y verdadero amor, al recuperar su alma volvió a la vida y supongo vivieron juntos y felices para siempre – dio una risa que no agrado para nada a Yuki, era hueca… sin vida. Simplemente no era Kagome.

Kagome giro su vista a ella con una falsa sonrisa – Por eso aunque cueste… piensa profundamente en tus sentimientos por cada uno Yuki chan… - la niña lo miraba con vergüenza de no poder darle una respuesta… después de todo estaba implicado el hermano de ella, Zero.

– No importa a quien de ellos elijas, yo nunca dejare de ser tu amiga ni te juzgare ya que no me corresponde… solo por favor, no les des falsas esperanzas… son heridas muy profundas que son dolorosas al tratar de olvidarlas – su rostro era muy serio – pero, se que lo lograras, ¡bien! – dio otra falsa sonrisa revolviendo sus cabellos para luego levantarse e irse.

Yuki quedo observando la figura de la niña con tristeza – Kagome chan… gracias – ella sabía que debió de ser muy difícil recordar y contárselo, pero no sabía como la había ayudado con ello. Luego de eso ella también se retiro, tenía mucho que pensar.

Sin que ambas lo supieran un vampiro había escuchado su intima conversación, unas palabras llegaron a su mente "Solo lo hice para no dejarte como rechazado ante ambos Kuran… créeme no es nada agradable…", "…. sus encuentros íntimos… sus ojos mirándola con tanto amor… amor que yo cada segundo hubiera deseado ser correspondida" cerro sus puños con fuerza.

Trataba de retener la creciente ira que sentía hacía aquel medio demonio que ella había nombrado, solo estaba seguro que si el lo encontrase lo mataría no importa que… ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho sufrir a la niña de esa manera?... ¿será que ella lo seguía… queriendo?

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿Por qué le importaba de aquella manera?... solo sentía esta creciente necesidad de estar cerca de Kagome Kirryu…

Con Kagome

Kagome solo caminaba suspirando mientras intentaba calmarse, bueno ahora lo único que quería era cambiarse y soltar esta enorme bolsa en algún sitió… paso sutilmente una mano por su cabello. Fue al sentir un familiar aura que dio la vuelta.

- ¿Hayate kun? ¿Qué hace aquí… no es hora de sus clases? – miraba interrogativa al vampiro que se acercaba a ella con un sonrojo en su rostro al ver la manera en que estaba vestida… era muy provocativa.

- ¡Ah! Kagome chan… yo quería entregarle esto, es un agradecimiento por San Valentín – extendió un hermoso regalo de chocolate hacía ella. Ella parpadeo para luego sonreír ampliamente.

- Arigatoo… - abrió el arreglo cortando un pedacito y degustándolo - ¡es delicioso! – ella estaba muy feliz de tener un amigo en este sitió además de Yuki chan… era muy reconfortante.

Kinou sonrió suavemente en su actitud entusiasta, inclinándose dio un pequeño beso en sus mejillas – Feliz día de blanco… Kagome chan – ella se sonrojo ligeramente en el atrevimiento y dio una sonrisa nerviosa sin saber como reaccionar.

El coloco una sonrisa suave en su rostro para luego dar un saludo a ella a la que correspondió con torpeza para luego retirarse, dejando a una niña congelada.

- "Pero… ¿Qué le pasaba?" – bien, había sido mucho desde que alguien se había acercado tanto a ella (ni siquiera paso por su cabeza que Kaname la había tenido en sus brazos) y por alguna razón… ella no creía que solo había sido un gesto solo amistoso.

Quedo quien sabe cuanto tiempo pensando sobre ese tema peculiar… pero de repente su cara se endureció por las presencias nada amigables que se acercaban, del bosque aparecían tres desconocidos vampiros mirándola con ojos lujuriosos y sin ninguna buena intención.

- ¡Ah! dije que estaría en este lugar… el inconfundible aroma de su dulce sangre – dijo el primero colocando una maligna sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos, los ojos de los tres se volvieron rojos.

Kagome suavemente coloco su bolso en el suelo, y toco ligeramente su katana – Es mejor que vuelvan a sus aulas vampiros… sino con gusto les daré la disciplina por desobedecer – coloco una cruel sonrisa en su rostro.

Los muchachos gruñeron en su osadía – Es el carácter repulsivo de un Kirryu… debes tener más cuidado con nosotros niña, sino podríamos lastimarte mas de lo debido – sonrieron con malicia acercándose con rapidez a ella.

Kagome solo los esperaba con la clara intención de hacerles tragar sus palabras cuando algo detuvo la pelea.

- Basta – salio la figura altiva de Kuran Kaname observándolos con amenaza, los jóvenes vampiros pararon sus intenciones instantáneamente, inclinándose ante el pura sangre.

- ¡Kaname sama! – claramente estaban temblando ante la mirada de muerte que su líder les daba.

- Regresen ya mismo a clases… después tendré una discusión personal con ustedes tres – su tono era de hielo, los tres asintieron con rapidez para luego volver a inclinarse e irse. Ninguno siquiera tenía la intención de enfrentarse a un purasangre.

Kagome quedo mirando con una ceja levantada al extraño vampiro - ¡Hey Kuran!... y yo que quería liberar estrés… tienes que arruinarlo todo ¿no? – dijo ella con voz molesta.

El purasangre la miraba fijamente, recordando las palabras que había escuchado… y luego sus propios pensamientos inquietantes. Pero su mirada se perdió luego en el revelador traje que llevaba puesto… le quedaba tan bien, quedo hipnotizado en su bella figura cuando…

- ¿Qué estas mirando vampiro? – gruño la niña cruzándose de brazos en su pecho… que no ayudaba mucho al muchacho en quitar su vista de ella.

El giro su rostro con un pequeño sonrojo – Es tu traje Kagome san… es muy colorido – trato de encontrar una palabra sin expresar los pensamientos nada puros que tenía respecto a ella.

El rostro de Kagome se cruzo con un pequeño sonrojo – Fue Cross… según dijo era una ocasión especial – gruño, este estupido cosplay le había traído muchos problemas el día de hoy.

- "Ese hombre es un pervertido" – fue el breve pensamiento del vampiro pura sangre, levemente molesto pensar en como pudo hacer que vistiera de esa manera… donde sería el deseo de los hombres, levemente apretó sus puños al pensamientos. Luego giro su vista al enorme bolso a su lado.

Ella entendió su mirada – Me los regalaron… ¿quieres? Tengo tantos… - suspiro mostrando todos los chocolates que tenía dentro… ella no tenía ni la remota idea de que haría con tantos.

El negó su cabeza, odiaba los dulces humanos… bueno en especial solo gustaba del suyo que era realmente dulce en su garganta… pero ni remotamente aceptaría alguno de sus pretendientes.

Un molesto sentimiento paso por las entrañas del joven pensando en todos los muchachos que le habían entregado sus dotes a la muchacha que ocupaba sus pensamientos, ¿Quiénes serían?... ¿ella se habría interesado en alguno de ellos?

Luego noto el que traía en la mano e internamente gruño, era del molesto de Kinou… el había presenciado "su pequeño agradecimiento" y como había besado… su mejilla y ella se había sonrojado, sus ojos se volvieron rojos al recordarlo… ella no podía estar interesada en un tipo sin gracia como ese ¿no?... y entonces ¡que le importaba si lo estaba!

Kagome observaba con una ceja planteada el vampiro frente suyo que parecía estar en medio de una guerra interna – Eres tan raro… bueno, nos vemos luego – hablo aburrida dándose la vuelta para irse cuando algo la detuvo… una mano que agarraba gentilmente su muñeca.

Kaname la observaba con aquella mirada sin emociones pero ella noto leve… nerviosismo en sus ojos que la hizo parpadear, ¿tal vez fue solo su imaginación?

- Kagome… esto es para ti… - extendió un paquete envuelto a ella, que lo observaba con los ojos reducidos en la sospecha, el suspiro… ¿Por qué siempre estaba tan alerta a su alrededor?, pero finalmente lo acepto.

Kagome miro curiosa su regalo, soltando nuevamente su bolsa lo abrió sigiloso para luego ampliar sus ojos en incredulidad en el objeto que se encontraba dentro – Para el día de blanco… me estas dando un… oso de peluche – miraba sin ninguna emoción el oso en sus manos.

Era un oso de peluche de unos treinta centímetros, totalmente de color marrón café, con ojos negros y orejas y su boca color crema… con un enorme moño rojo en su cuello. Tenía un rostro serio al no poseer ni una sonrisa. Era… era…

Kaname esta de más decir sentía por alguna razón nerviosismo en su "ninguna" reacción… un segundo… dos… tres… nada, - Kagome san si no le gusta yo… - fue interrumpido con un chillido de parte de la niña.

Kagome dio un leve salto para luego abrazar su osito con un agarre de muerte - ¡Me encanta! ¡es tan hermoso! – Kuran dio una sonrisa en su actitud infantil, en realidad el había pensado en su habitación vacía… y al ver aquel peluche había venido su rostro a la mente…

- Me alegro que te guste – dijo con sinceridad, ella sonrió en él, - ¿él tiene un nombre? – esa pregunta lo saco de orbita.

El negó con suavidad, no tenía ni remotamente la idea que le pusiese un nombre a aquellos peluches. Pero Kagome Kirryu no era la clase de persona que se asocia con "normal".

Ella parecía un momento pensativa – Su nombre será Akito… ¿Qué te parece? – sus ojos estaban llenos de ilusión.

Kuran no podía dejar aquella sonrisa ni la ternura que surgía hacía ella – Me parece que le queda bien, Kagome - ¡ah! como disfrutaba el sonido de su nombre en sus labios.

- Entonces es Akito sama – dio otro apretón al serio peluche, de repente hizo algo que congelo al pura sangre.

En un rápido movimiento se había parado de puntitas y había dado un suave beso en su mejilla… para luego hacer que el peluche "besara" la otra – Arigatoo Kaname… ¡nos vemos! – hizo saludar al frío muñeco con su manito de felpa, para luego irse corriendo alegremente.

Y allí quedo el glorioso pura sangre, congelado en aquel lugar… sin moverse ni un centímetro mientras procesaba lo que había pasado, es más, uno tenía que acercarse a él para ver si realmente respiraba o no.

Coloco suavemente una mano donde los dulces labios de la muchacha habían ejercido presión, los toco ligeramente con sus pulgares… un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, su corazón latiendo con mucha rapidez… el nunca se había sentido de aquella manera, ni siquiera con Yuki…

El siempre pensó que quería a Yuki, pues le hacía tener sentimientos, que nunca por nadie más siquiera tuvo ninguno… pero nunca fueron tan fuertes ni intensos como estos, jamás su corazón se acelero si sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Dio un hondo suspiro mientras tomaba la dirección contrario, una imagen de la niña sonriendo y sus brillantes ojos hizo un flash en su mente, - ¿Qué es lo que provocas en mí… Kagome? – fue el confuso susurro que lanzo para luego irse hacía sus clases.

Con Kagome

La muchacha estaba muy contenta, terminando de darse una ducha y cambiarse a ropa cómoda, mientras observaba el serio osito en la mesita.

Ella tenía un leve sonrojo al recordar su impulso al dar ese beso a Kuran, pero fue algo sin importancia… impulsivo, ¿no?, sacudió su cabeza fuertemente.

Dando un abrazo a Akito lo levanto y lo llevo a su habitación acomodándolo en su cama… dándole un "hasta luego" se dirigió a la cocina para tener la cena.

Al llegar estaban todos esperándola, ella dio un saludo… pero al sentarse vio la mesa vacía, al parecer todos estaban tan confundidos como ella por esto…

- Kagome chan… ¿trajiste la bolsa que te pedí? – fue la suave pregunta de Cross, ella asintió trayendo la enorme bolsa que aumento un cuarto más de tamaño… ella suspiro internamente a sus miradas de incredulidad.

Ella cuando volvía muchos niños más la habían seguido para entregarles sus dulces… y ella tuvo que aceptarlos para que volviesen a sus cuartos.

La sonrisa de Cross se volvió soñadora - ¡Ah! miren ahora tendremos chocolate para todo el año… ¡todo gracias al inteligente plan de su padre! – comenzó a abrazar amorosamente la bolsa repleta de chocolates de distintos tamaños y colores. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

A Yuki se le caía una gotita en la actitud de su padre, Zero gruño - ¡Utilizaste a mi hermana para tu estupida codicia! Eres lo peor Cross – grito con mucho coraje en el hombre.

El director tembló de miedo - ¡P-pero Zero kun! No podía privar a mí hermosa Kagome chan de mis amados alumnos… ¡sería un malvado crimen! – su dramática actuación no convenció a nadie.

Kagome lo miraba aburrida, Zero con ganas de estrangularlo… y Yuki negando suavemente su cabeza, - Entonces esos son de Kagome chan… no suyos director – dijo cruzada de brazos.

El comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba más fuertemente el bolso, Kagome suspiro – Puedo compartir… - no quería al hombre a llorar, aunque fuera falso no le agradaba.

Cross abrazó a su hermosa y bondadosa hija – Arigatoo mi querida hija – la estrujaba contra sí.

Zero vio todo rojo, de un golpe hizo volar al ruidoso hombre contra la pared – Ella no es tu hija – dijo con tranquilidad mientras luego los tres comían los dulces… realmente había mucha variedad para elegir.

Cross miraba con lagrimas desde el suelo – Son tan crueles… - lloraba infelizmente. Nadie se digno a siquiera tratar de escucharlo.

Kagome ahora estaba recostada en su cama, observando con dulzura al osito que felizmente reposaba en sus brazos, - Que duermas bien Akito sama – dijo apagando su lámpara. Y fue una de las pocas ocasiones en la que había podido dormir placidamente desde aquel suceso.

En los dormitorios de la luna

Aidou reunió a muchos de los alumnos varones de noche, todos observando con ilusión unas fotos en sus manos.

- ¡Ven! Les dije que tenía fotos exclusivas de la prefecta Kagome chan… ¡esta muy mona! ¿no? – todos observaban embelezados las tres fotos de la bonita muchacha con aquel traje tan revelador y provocativo.

Tarde fue cuando notaron una oscura aura detrás suyo, - Aidou… - fue la oscura voz del pura sangre, todos rápidamente se esfumaron dejando al pobre pelirrubio a la merced de su líder - ¿sería gentil de darme aquellas fotos? – era como más una amenaza que una solicitud.

- ¡P-pero Kaname sama! – le había costado tanto dinero conseguirlas, lo próximo que vio fue una mano estrechándose duramente en contra de su mejilla, dejando una marca con un pequeño hilo de sangre colgando en el.

Rápidamente sin un según pensamiento los entrego, - Es ilegal tener fotos sin consentimiento de Kagome san… tendré que confiscarlos – con su habitual elegancia subió las escaleras hacía su habitación sin mirar a los temerosos vampiros.

La sala quedo en un inquietante silencio – Eso te paso por ser un pervertido – fue el aburrido comentario de Kai haciendo a Aidou explotar.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – repetía pataleando muy molesto este, ¡era un insoportable!

Kaname estaba frente a un basurero, rompiendo las fotos… pues no dudaba que uno de seguro llegaría a arriesgarse para conseguirlas, y la idea que un varón tuviese aquellas fotos suyas hacía que se molestase…

Por la misma razón que castigo a aquellos tontos que habían tratado de atacarla, les había tocado el mayor castigo… además de una bofetada como la de Aidou pero dos veces mayor, fueron devueltos por el mismo.

Que equiparía una deshonra ser rechazados plenamente por un pura sangre… el símbolo de su grandeza. Pero a el no le importo, no merecían menos al querer hacerle daño a Kagome… ese simple hecho hacía crecer un odio dentro de él por esos vampiros.

Iba a romper la ultima cuando se detuvo… allí estaba Kagome con ese lindo conjunto sentada en su elegante trono, cruzada de piernas mientras apoyaba su rostro en la palma de su mano con una expresión serena en su bello rostro y en su otra mano estaba sosteniendo gentilmente su katana.

Llevo la foto cerca de sus labios con una traviesa sonrisa. Sentándose en su elegante sillón todavía tenía aquella juguetona expresión – Creo que… me quedare con este recuerdo ¿no Kagome? – sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

El simplemente no podía tener la crueldad necesaria para romperla… ¿y con quien más estaría este tesoro seguro?

Absolutamente nadie se atrevería a tratar de siquiera cuestionar sus decisiones ni actos… el era un pura sangre, pensaba brillando sus ojos en rojo como la misma luna.

**A/N: **Pues asi quedo este magnifico (a mi parecer) capitulo! En verdad me gusto mucho mostrar una parte madura en Kagome, como cuando aconsejo a Yuki chan, aunque Kagome sea un año menor que ella ha pasado por mucho más y por eso es más madura… sin embargo, esta idea del día de blanco rondaba en mi mente y aunque tal vez las fechos no coincidan para nada no me importo.

Pues quede muy satisfecha con el resultado. ¡ahora los saludos!

"Anira Blas" ¡Lo mismo pensaba yo! Pero no es tan malo… a veces da ansiedad pero también me permitio ocuparme de otras cosas que me gustan, como ecribir… y me encanta dibujar y mejore bastante… ¡te mando muchos besos y gracias por el comentario!

"Myrna Elva" perdón, pero me acostumbre a decirte así… tuve que agredarle los cazadores para más o menos seguir la linea de tiempo (más a menos, je, je) ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo! Estaba preocupada que ya nadie vendría a leer el finc por el tiempo que tarde en publicar ¡me alegro mucho equivocarme! ¡muchos besos y saludos por alla!

"Damalunaely" ¡me encanta que te gustara! Este capitulo para mi es el mejor que he hecho, y le eh puesto mucho tiempo… ¡espero que también sea de tu agrado saludos!

"Tsuki93" ¡muchas gracias! En verdad me animan sus comentarios, ¡me da mucha alegria para escribir y energías! En este capitulo estan muchos más celos de Kaname kun ¡y es que no lo puedo evitar! Imaginar los gestos graciosos y de enojo al ver su Kagome chan con alguien como Ayate kun es suficiente para hacerme reir un buen rato! ¡te mando muchos besos!

"Lau-va"Y sip, esa idea esta muy presente… aunque aun no estoy segura cuando se planea que pronto (nomas aclare donde ira cada idea que tengo perdida en mi mente) ¡y si yo voy a terminarlo! Solo denme paciencia y confianza ¡pues no planeo defraudarlos! ¡muchos saludos y gracias!

"Fani-chan" ¡por favor no pienses en tu tumba! ¡ahora tengo aun más empeño en terminar para conservar tu salud amiga! Je, je, je… ¡todo tranqui que no pienso juvilarme en escribir por muchoooossss años más! ¡saludos por alla!

"Anna shiki" ¡muchas gracias! Temo que no se mucho ingles para contestarte y lo siento, pero en verdad es importante tu comentario ¡te mando besos!

"Minako" je, je, je muchas gracias y yo también quiero lo mismo, pero no adelanto mucho sino no tiene gracia… ¡pero sin duda habran muchas sorpresas! ¡besos!

"Lila-sama" ¡no importa! Que te gustara ya para mi es satisfactorio! Aunque pensaba que esta historia seria más seria no pude evitar agregarle algo gracioso… pero en verdad me encanto como resulto y me alegra que a ti tambien ¡muchos saludos y gracias!

"Mitzu" perdon si tarde, pero estoy recien descansando un poquito antes de volver a los libros, ¡espero que este también te gustara! ¡te envio muchos saludos y gracias!

Bueno, es todo por aquí. ¡nos vemos la proxima!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Aja! Volví nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo de este crossover tan increíble! Es el más largo que eh escrito y por lo tanto creo que uno de los más interesantes!

Les dejo que lo disfruten mis amigos!

**Capitulo VIII: (Noche siete: una fiesta en medio de la sangrienta luna)**

Kagome sabía que hoy habría algo de diferencia… y cuando el director les había sonreído de aquella manera misteriosa confirmo sus sospechas.

Ahora Zero, Yuki y ella estaban haciendo unos encargos en el pueblo cercano, - Ser de uso para el director tiene sus beneficios ¿no? – comento con una enorme sonrisa la pelicastaña.

- No realmente… - contesto aburrido Zero mientras sostenía la alfombra y todos los demás encargos que habían traído para el.

Kagome miraba interesada los alrededores, ella realmente no había tenido una buena vista de él al haber llegado en medio de la noche… casi desmayada y peleando con demonios. No es una muy buena recomendación para un turista.

Ambos vieron como los ojos de Yuki de repente se volvieron brillantes – Zero, Kagome ¡por aquí! ¡por aquí! – sin ninguna respuesta fue corriendo – "averiguare mis sentimientos por Zero… porque aunque se haya vuelto un demonio… Zero es Zero no importa lo que digan" – los tres entraron en un pequeño café.

Y allí estaban sentados, - ¡Gracias por la comida! – dejo feliz de la vida Yuki mientras comenzaba a tomar su multicolor helado.

- Quería comer ramen – dijo aburrido Zero mientras tomaba su café, Kagome vio con una gotita de sudor como el aura de Yuki se volvía sombrío.

- P-pero quería probar un Parfait aquí… - se excusaba comiendo con mayor rapidez su inocente helado.

Kagome observaba la discusión con melancolía, le recordaba tanto cuando ella discutía con Inuyasha sobre lo que comerían… tanto Zero como Yuki notaron como su animo recayó.

De pronto dos meseros se acercaron a ellos, una chica y un muchacho - ¡Disculpen! – dijo la primera con una inclinación, - ¿Acaso son estudiantes de la clase nocturna de la academia Cross? – esa pregunta los dejo confundidos.

- ¡Te lo dije! Ella tiene esa aura misteriosa, no es como el de la gente normal – siguió el muchacho sin dar cuenta de lo que provocaba en ellos.

Zero se molesto, el ya no era como esos sujetos… pero todavía lo seguían comparando a aquellos vampiros, Yuki trataba de parar lo que ambos meceros conversaban animosos antes que un accidente pasara.

Kagome solo agachaba su cabeza mientras pensaba en sus palabras, ella ya no era una muchacha normal… bruscamente se levanto dejando a todos sorprendidos por su repentino movimiento – Voy a dar un paseo ¿bien? – solo dijo fríamente yendo a la salida.

Tanto Zero como Yuki miraron su figura salir, el muchacho les dirigió una mirada asesina a los meseros para luego levantarse e irse, seguido por Yuki que pago rápidamente su cuenta.

- ¡Zero!... – llamo alcanzándolo, no había rastro de Kagome en los alrededores - ¿no crees que deberíamos buscar a Kagome? – pregunto preocupada por su amiga.

El parecía pensativo unos momentos para luego negarlo suavemente – No… será mejor que despeje su mente… se lo que esta pasando… - dijo con frialdad para luego irse a buscar los demás pedidos.

Yuki miraba con tristeza al muchacho – Zero… - susurro siguiéndolo de cerca, ella no lo dejaría solo… porque ella se había jurado a sí misma que sería la aliada de Zero y lo protegería, y aun cuando el se había convertido en un demonio lo seguía manteniendo.

Con Kagome

- "Tengo la misma esencia que los vampiros" – pensaba mientras paseaba sin rumbo por el pueblo, ella no era más una humana… sino un monstruo.

Miro sus manos por un momento, ¿Cómo podrías llamar a alguien que dejo a toda su familia perecer sin ayudarlos? Las crueles imágenes comenzaron a inundar su memoria.

Ella sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, - "¡Por favor! ¡haz que se detengan!" – rogaba a nadie en especial, ella no quería recordar… ¡no más!

Fue entonces cuando en su mente escucho sonar una campañilla, curiosa movió su vista buscando la fuente de aquel sonido cuando dio con una pequeña tienda con estilo tradicional japonesa ubicado en un pequeño local.

Completamente curiosa fue hacía allí, entrando escucho nuevamente aquellos tintineos, comenzó a recorrer el lugar, tenían muchos artículos interesantes… como katanas, especias, muchos libros antiguos… y es cuando vio el hermoso kimono colgado en una repisa para ser conservado. Era lo más precioso que había visto.

- Veo que tiene buen gusto señorita… - Kagome bruscamente dio la vuelta al sentir una voz desconocida, encontrándose con un anciano de unos sesenta años, demacrado y con una sonrisa sabia que de cierto modo le parecía familiar.

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa al hombre – Hai, en verdad es precioso – concordó amablemente con el señor.

El entonces coloco una mano pensativa en su barbilla, - Entonces es suyo – determino viendo divertido como la muchacha abría sus ojos en incredulidad.

- ¿Qué?... ¡no!... no tengo dinero… - admitió apenada, había una manera en que podría conseguirlo con facilidad… pero ella se negaba terminantemente a llamarlo, sino todos los problemas que había pasado serían en vano.

- Ya veo… entonces será mejor un trueque – coloco una sonrisa que a Kagome le recordaba alguien haciendo que estrechara sus ojos, - he oído que los cabellos, como la sangre de los poderosos youkai eran excelentes cicatrizadoras… - esa simple frase hizo al cuerpo de Kagome tensarse… eso hasta que reconoció levemente su aura, ampliando sus ojos.

El anciano dio una divertida sonrisa – Pensé que tardaría menos en averiguarlo… yo soy un descendiente del monje llamado Miroku y la exterminadora Sango… nuestros ancestros más respetados – Kagome observaba con nuevo entendimiento.

- Ya me había parecido familiar… pero con los siglos su aura fue cambiando – ella estaba con una nueva felicidad, era como de cierta manera rememorar el pasado – demo… ¿Cómo pudo reconocerme? – era una cuestión que la perturbaba.

- Como ve aun con el tiempo conservamos nuestro sentido espiritual… y sino… - saco un pequeño cofre muy bien conservado y lo abrió.

Kagome no podía creerlo – Ellos lo guardaron… - sostenía entre sus manos pequeñas fotos que habían sacado allí, se suponía que serían para ella como recuerdos pero al regresar las había olvidado. Las sacaron luego de la derrota de Naraku.

Sostuvo una en que estaban todos juntos, Inuyasha con Kykio, Shippo jugando con Kirara, Sango abrazada a Miroku y ella de la mano con Sesshoumaru… luego otra en la que ella y Sesshou posaban como en una escena "romántica".

Habían perdido en el pocker y su castigo fue posar como los ganadores quisiesen, y el resultado fue… ella tomaba su rostro con suavidad mientras estaba cerca de su rostro y el con su rostro estoico pero tomando apasionadamente su cuello, parecían que fueran a besarse… no contuvo la risa junto con sus lagrimas.

- Pensé que Miroku las vendería o chantajearía a Sesshoumaru por esta – caían lagrimas de melancolía sobre su rostro.

El hombre coloco un rostro ofendido - ¡Como puede pensar tal cosa de mi santo ancestro Kagome sama! – era lo mismo que Miroku haría.

Kagome no resistió más y soltó un pequeño lloroso, el hombre solo palmeaba suavemente su espalda para darle confort – Ellos lo guardaron como sus mayores tesoros… toma puede quedarse con esta si gusta, tengo copias – dio esas dos fotos para ella. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

- Arigatoo… entonces yo también le daré algo… - corto un largo mechón de su suave cabello y extrajo sangre en un pequeño residuo, un poco pensativo con un conjuro hizo aparecer una hermosa daga de oro en sus manos con pequeños detalles de plata – esta la conseguí de un ryu – dijo extendiéndolas al hombre.

Estaba atónito, esos si que eran tesoros muy caros - ¡No, no podría aceptarlos! – pero Kagome siguió insistiendo – esta bien, pero tendrá que llevarse el kimono… no estaría en mejores manos que usted – era su turno de presionar.

La youkai suspiro al ver nuevamente el hermoso ejemplar – No, yo no tendría un verdadero uso para ella… - pero la mirada del anciano decía que no daría a torcer el brazo - ¡bien!, ¡bien! Prometo que si lo necesito le llamare… - el hombre coloco una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Si necesita algún otro vestido, mi esposa estará muy feliz al saber que le será de ayuda - hizo una leve inclinación, la niña solo le dio un repentino abrazo que correspondió.

- Arigatoo… - dijo de todo corazón para luego – prometo volver pronto ozii san – tenía una sonrisa de felicidad al salir, sonando nuevamente las campañillas en la puerta.

El hombre quedo mirando la puerta con una sonrisa paternal, pero sus ojos eran tristes - "Una niña tan pequeña ha tenido que sufrir tantas calamidades", Hasta luego Kagome sama – susurro yendo para dentro… tendría que contar a su esposa lo que había pasado… ella estaría muy feliz.

Kagome ahora solo iba con mucho animo… solo regresaría hacía la academia, mientras con su pañuelo pudo vendar la herida que se había hecho para darle un poco de su sangre, pero después de dar muchas vueltas y los pasillos estrechos dio cuenta de algo muy importante… estaba perdida.

- Como odio perderme siempre – suspiro exasperada, ¿Por qué debía ser tan distraída? Aun cuando sabía que no podría regresar sola se había marchado…

Giro con velocidad al sentir que algo se lanzaba hacía ella, a tiempo pudo esquivar un vampiro de clase E que la había querido atacar con sus garras.

- Tch… estas plagas están por todas partes – murmuraba con molestia, no solo estaba perdida sino que ahora la perseguían estos monstruos para matarla… ¡ah! no daría a nadie más la inmensa suerte que tenía… bueno quizás si a alguien… pero seguramente era el que los enviara.

- Tu sangre huele bien… - dijo el vampiro formándose sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Kagome gruño desenvainando su espada… al ver como nuevamente se lanzaba hacía ella… pero justo antes que llegara un golpe con un bastón impidió el ataque.

Kagome giro su rostro para ver a su hermano con el bastón de Yuki… Artemis, al parecer ya no lo repelía… observándola un poco molesto y preocupado – Deberías acabar rápidamente con el Kagome… - si definitivamente molesto.

Ella suspiro ignorando al vampiro chillando de dolor al perder sus ojos – Onii san… eres un aguafiestas – se burlo de él. Pero nuevamente preparándose al ver como nuevamente quería atacarlos.

Pero de pronto el vampiro fue cortado en dos por una hoja, quedando en cenizas, Kagome parpadeo… ella no fue la que lo mato.

Detrás de este estaban – Hichijou sempai… Shiki sempai… ¿no me digan que también quieren arruinar mi diversión? – ella estaba muy molesta.

El primero solo dio su habitual sonrisa amable mientras observaba fijo a la pelinegra… ella era la muchacha en que Kaname estaba tan interesado… era muy interesante, - Bien con eso terminamos… - dijo con tranquilidad, Kagome envaino su espada para luego cruzarse de brazos.

- ¿Por qué hacen esto? – cuestiono confundida Yuki… Hichijou solo cerró sus ojos.

- Si quieren saberlo vengan a los dormitorios de la luna esta noche… hasta entonces les diré porque dispusimos de un vampiro nivel E – dijo solamente dando una ultima mirada a Kagome que estrecho sus ojos hacía el, para luego irse con una suave sonrisa.

Los tres quedaron en un profundo silencio – Vamos… volvamos a la academia – ordeno Zero yendo por delante seguida por Yuki, Kagome sin un segundo pensamiento los siguió… ella no volvería a probar su suerte para irse sola de nuevo.

Luego de su regreso el día había pasado con mucha rapidez y ahora los tres estaban en la entrada de los dormitorios de noche… - Entremos – dijo Kagome con decisión, no era como si fuera a quedarse observando la entrada toda la noche, los dos asintieron hacía la niña.

De esa manera fueron cruzando con tranquilidad el enorme puente de piedra que estaba en el camino – Vampiros excéntricos – murmuro Kagome recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de su hermano y una nerviosa de Yuki.

Rápidamente Kagome saco su brillante espada, al igual que Zero su arma y Yuki su bastón… - Son un poco agresivos… ¿no lo creen? – dijo un poco sorprendido Aidou que estaba junto con Kain vestidos formalmente.

- Por la encomienda del vise administrador vinimos a buscarlos – comento con su tono aburrido Kain, ellos tres asintieron a sus palabras.

A lo largo del camino candelabros fueron encendiéndose dándoles un aura aun más misteriosa al lugar, Yuki y Zero parecían un poco sorprendidos… pero Kagome observaba con su mirada aburrida, ella había visto cosas más extrañas al vivir con "él"…

Había muchos vampiros en el camino que los observaban pasar, algunos inclusos parecían amenazarlos… la pelinegra solo les dio una sonrisa de burla al ver que retenían sus ataques, haciendo que se molestaran más.

Lo que vieron delante los hizo tambalear… allí estaba el vicepresidente con una amplia sonrisa y muchas extrañas lucecitas a su alrededor - ¡Bienvenidos Kagome chan, Yuki chan y Zero kun!... esta noche es mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¡por favor disfrútenlo! – invito radiante de felicidad.

- ¡Ah! p-pero no hemos venido a jugar… - Yuki trato de hacerlo razonar.

Kagome asintió colocando una fría mirada – Hai, queremos saber porque cazaste a aquel nivel E, esta mañana… - ella estrecho nuevamente sus ojos… más le vale que no la haya hecho perder el tiempo o aquí correría muchas cabezas de vampiros.

- Kagome chan, la sociedad de vampiros esta sometidas bajo algunos vampiros… - fue interrumpida por ella.

- Los sangre pura… ¿no? Son como sus nobles… pero dime algo que ya no sepa… - esta de más decir que todos se sorprendieron por lo mucho que estaba informada. Ella los desestimo… tuvo que aprender todo esto al cargo del inu.

- Hai… pero como sea todos los de la clase nocturna son parte de la nobleza – les acerco a ellos un poco de jugo en delicadas copas, Yuki y ella lo aceptaron… pero Zero no – bajo ellos, solo son vampiros ordinarios… y los más bajo son los que alguna vez fueron humanos – dio una breve mirada a Zero.

Zero solo estrecho sus ojos, se refería a lo que había llegado a ser… porque el sabía que debió de darse cuenta que ya no lo era, solo que al maldito vampiro le gustaba mover la reciente herida.

Siguió explicando lo terminales que eran los nivel E, Kagome solo cerraba sus ojos… ellos eran los que los creaban para luego ¿Qué?... matarlos de la forma más ruin luego que ya no tenían ni un "uso" para ellos.

- Ustedes son de lo peor… - interrumpió Kagome con una mirada fría – me pregunto… ¿será que de la misma manera son ustedes vistos por sus lideres? – dio una cruel sonrisa al ver su postura tensa… ella no se había equivocado.

- Yo les ordene aquello… - la voz de Kaname hizo que los tres miraran en su dirección – los mande a cazar el nivel E – giro su vista a ellos.

- Kagome san… ¿así que vinieron aquí solo porque Hichijou lo dijo? – hablo a ella sorprendiendo a todos… en especial a Yuki y Zero.

Kagome solo se encogió de hombros como si nada – Teníamos que saberlo personalmente… además no tenía nada más divertido que hacer – admitió aburrida.

Kaname solo paso una mano por su cabello mientras suspiraba resignado - ¿Nada mejor que hacer? ¿no? – parecía una respuesta típica que daría Kagome Kirryu – Yuki, Kagome y Zero, vengan aquí – los invito a la terraza que estaba exclusivamente.

Todos observaban como ellos subían junto donde el pura sangre se encontraba… para luego Kagome y Zero ver como este había invitado a una sorprendida Yuki a sentarse junto a él.

El pura sangre estaba confundido, aunque tenía a su lado a Yuki no sentía nada profundo… no era más lo mismo, en cambió desviaba de reojo su mirada a Kagome quien estaba cerca de Zero… tomando su mano, redujo sus ojos en esto, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto al ver que lo tocaba?... ¿Por qué su corazón no saltaba, ni siquiera llegaba a ponerse nervioso al lado de Yuki?

Yuki sentía casi lo mismo, ella ya no se sentía eufórica al estar cerca de Kaname sempai… pero no podía quitar su mirada de la figura de Zero queriendo ir a su lado… ella ya no estaba segura de tener sentimientos por el vampiro a su lado.

Kagome en cambió solo permanecía al lado de su hermano contra la barandilla… al verlo dolido de ver a Yuki junto con Kuran agarro con suavidad su mano para darle apoyo… a lo que él le entrego una suave sonrisa.

Sin más Kaname comenzó a contar la triste historia de cómo los vampiros nivel E fueron creados y como aquella responsabilidad quedo entre los nobles.

- Cazar a los vampiros es el deber de los Cazadores de Vampiros – renegó Zero con una mirada asesina al sangre pura, sin poder aguantar más la absurda situación.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no mataste al nivel E antes de nosotros? – reto el pelicastaño todavía molesto al ver sus manos entrelazadas.

- Será porque tus queridos subordinados metieron su pie en el camino ¿no? – gruño Kagome en el molesto hombre que retaba a su onii san.

Kaname estrecho sus ojos, ella seguía defendiéndolo – O será que por cualquier cosa Kirryu kun ¿simpatizaste con él? – esa pregunta derramo el baso… Zero rápidamente saco su pistola y apunto a Kaname, en un segundo Seiren coloco su mano en su garganta y Kagome su espada en ella para que no intentase dañar a su hermano.

- Seiren basta… fui yo el que dije algo que no debía – calmo el ambiente con su actitud soberbia el pura sangre, Kagome dio un pequeño gruñido… ¿Qué se proponía lograr realmente?

Aidou luego dio su discurso sobre como pudo haber amenazado a Kaname sama terminando con estas palabras – Es por que el vampiro pura sangre, Kaname sama esta aquí por lo que estamos reunidos en esta academia – todos los vampiros parecían estar en total acuerdo con sus palabras.

Yuki y Zero parecían sorprendidos al enterarse que este era en realidad un pura sangre… pero Kagome no, ya su aura era demasiado grande para ser simplemente otro vampiro más.

- Entonces sus esfuerzos son en vano… - las palabras frías de Kagome llamo su atención a ella, de pronto los observaba con fiereza – si solo siguen los ideales de una sola persona y tratan de cumplirlos sin realmente creer en ellos… es como si fueran contra el viento… pues ¿de que sirve seguir una creencia que creen inútil y molesta?... es ridículo – todos quedaron en silencio ante sus palabras… pues veían cierta verdad en ellas.

De pronto se escucharon unas palmas en el aire – Bueno ¡todos! Ahora es mi cumpleaños, así que ¡deben celebrármelo apropiadamente! – grito tratando de suavizar el aire – Kagome chan, Yuki chan y Zero kun serán mis invitados especiales - … y lo logro pues Kagome solo hizo una mueca divertida en sus payasadas.

En la dirección de Cross

El director se mantenía mostrando las nuevas fotografías de su colección a Touga que lo observaba exasperado.

- El nivel E que vagaba por las calles fue asesinado… y no te hagas el tonto, sabes que fueron los alumnos de la clase de noche en hacerlo – dijo sosteniendo una foto en la que Kagome daba una suave sonrisa al haberse probado el traje de señorita dulzura, estaba muy bonita – solo disfrutan la casería sabiendo que es su deber – dijo con molestia al hombre.

- ¡Aquellos que es el deber de cazar vampiros es el deber de los cazadores de vampiros! – dijo sin saberlo las mismas palabras que su discípulo.

Cross solo suspiro – Es por eso que esta prohibido matar sin ninguna razón – trato de hacer que razonara, el pelinegro solo giro su rostro con disgusto y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Me llevare esta… - dijo mostrando la foto en la que aparecía Kagome, al instante el rostro del director se volvió lloroso.

- ¡IEE! ¡Esa esta encargada por un estudiante de noche! – dijo con horror, Touga coloco una expresión de incredulidad para luego temblar sus cejas con violencia.

Luego solo se escucharon ecos de gritos de dolor de parte del director Cross.

En los dormitorios de noche

Los vampiros estaban "disfrutando" la velara, aunque solo pocos bailaban un tranquilo vals… o al menos intentaban moverse… en medio de la noche, Kagome miraba con aburrimiento, con su mano delicadamente tapo un inevitable bostezo de sus labios, era tan aburrido.

Sin darse cuenta el pura sangre la observaba intensamente, ella era distinta a todo lo que conocía… incluso a él mismo, pero al mismo tiempo se volvía más fascinante. La vio dar aquel disimulado bostezo y tuvo que retener una pequeña sonrisa… al menos no era el único que se encontraba aburrido.

Luego de un accidente en el que Hichijou se corto su dedo y Shiki "ayudara" a este, y su broma de raíces muy raras, Zero no aguanto más aquel ambiente y se marcho a paso rápido.

- ¡Zero! – grito a el Yuki yendo después de su amigo, ella no disfrutaba tampoco de este lugar.

Kagome suspiro para luego ir tras ellos… ella sabía que su hermano estaba muy sensible todavía a la sangre y que con un poco de tiempo por fin desaparecía… pero eso no quitaba los recuerdos de su mente.

Kaname se dirigió a la prefecta – Kagome san… ¿esta por irse de la fiesta? – cuestiono sin demostrar su decepción.

Ella solo giro su aburrida vista hacía él – Si ha esto llamas fiesta Kuran… parece más un velorio que una celebración – y para remarcar sus palabras dio otro pequeño bostezo que hizo divertir al pelicastaño.

En cambió la mayoría de los vampiros parecían muy ofendidos por esto… ¿Quién se creía aquella prefecta para criticar sus celebraciones?, - ¡En serio! ¿y como sería divertido según tu prefecta? – Ruka nunca fue de las de aguantar sus comentarios, y aunque no tenía nada contra la niña… no dejaba de ser exasperante.

- Ruka… - trato de pararla Kaname pero fue groseramente interrumpido, - Primero, cambiaría esta música de la edad de piedra… - aquí los músicos desafinaron al ser el centro de critica.

- ¿Entonces porque no lo haces tu Kagome chan? – aquí Aidou se sumo al drama que era centro de atención de la fiesta de Hichijou.

Kagome quedo pensativa - ¿Y que ganaría a cambió?... – dijo complacida - ¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta? Si logro hacer que todos estos vampiros sin imaginación se muevan más que un cadáver… ¡tendrán que organizar una fiesta para los estudiantes de noche y servirlos! – los apunto con el dedo, la mayoría quedo en shock y horror por esto.

¡Ellos eran los nobles más prominentes de la sociedad vampiro! ¡no simples meseros! – Bien Kagome san… pero si pierde tendrá que volver a cantar pero frente a toda la academia y además… bailar – esta fue la voz de Kaname Kuran que cerraba el trato lleno de diversión, viendo el flash de horror en sus ojos… ¡ah! con que había acertado, pensaba divertido.

Kagome apretó sus labios, ella odiaba bailar… Sesshoumaru había hecho casi una semana entera para "enseñarla" a bailar, con tacones altos y sin descanso, diciendo "No vas a avergonzar nuestro linaje frente a todos"… una de las causas por la que termino aquí.

Pero de todas maneras asintió – Hecho… es un trato Kuran – dijo con una mueca oscura, que hizo a los vampiros tener un mal presentimiento… pero nadie iría contra la palabra del purasangre.

Kagome fue lentamente hacía el escenario, con la cabeza bien en alto ignorando sus burlas.

Bien ella nunca fue buena en los escenarios, ni canto para nadie más que su ducha y ahora Akito sama… pero ¿Qué mejor empezar con un gran grupo de vampiros que nada más esperaban un mínimo error para reírse en su cara?

¡Bien Kagome! ¡tu solo tenías que mantener tu boca cerrada! Pero no… ella tenía que prácticamente cavar su tumba… llego al lado de la orquesta que la miraba fulminantemente por también ponerlos en esta situación.

- Vamos solo tenemos que seguir estas notas… - comenzó a escribir unas cuantas notas musicales en el libreto, los demás la miraban atentamente… si ella fallaba, ellos fallarían… y por nada echarían su carrera al suelo por tocar pobremente frente al purasangre Kaname Kuran.

Así que solo les quedaba seguir el plan de la niña loca que los había tirado casi por la borda sin ninguna razón aparente, - ¿Ven? ¡ahora mostremos la música a estos niños mimados! – dijo con muchas energías… los demás dieron una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos tenía carácter y ánimos… solo quedaba ver si tenía el "talento" para cantar.

Kaname observaba el escenario con el talón bajo… el nunca había hecho una apuesta como aquella, trataba de no mostrar la ansiedad que sentía por saber lo que pasaría… que haría Kagome.

De pronto el telón se levanto, revelando a la prefecta de espaldas con las luces que ocultaban su rostro… un efecto fascinante en ella…

- ¡Ahora este tema se llama "_Skip Turn Step"_!... sigan su ritmo… - sin más las luces volvieron a apagarse… los vampiros lo miraban con su expresión fresca.

Los hermosos violines comenzaron a realizar juego, algunos no podían controlarse y sutilmente movían los dedos de sus manos… era un ritmo movido, de golpe sus juegos disminuyeron.

La luz se encendió revelando a Kagome con un hermoso violín de madera en sus manos, con los ojos cerrados comenzó a entonar notar más graves que sobresalían, sorprendiendo a los espectadores por su maestría y su delicadas notas.

Kaname observaba levemente sorprendido a su fría prefecta… estaba con un aura etérea en la noche y las pocas luces la hacían ver misteriosa.

Sin más otra luz se encendió dando un micrófono…

_**SKIP TURN STEP **_**(Wakeshima Kanon)**

Shoutai sarete _(El cielo)_

Hare no hi no ame _(Al amanecer se tiñe de gris)_

Atashi ni mimi uchishita _(Y así las gotas de cristal)_

Shizuka ni _(Caen sobre mí)_

Shizuka ni _(Caen sobre mí)_

Algunos se dejaban llevar por la bella voz de la prefecta y comenzaban a disfrutarlo… sus palabras eran tan profundas pero a la vez ligeras que los envolvían en ellas.

Kagome saco el micrófono inalámbrico y lo llevo en su mano, mientras cerraba sus ojos y susurraba las notas, ella amaba esta canción… Kaname no podía quitar sus ojos de aquella voz hipnotizante. La orquesta volvía a hacer juego.

Ame no POOL fun de STEP o hiroshiteiru _(Bailemos bajo la lluvia que cae al escuchar)_

Kangen no STACCATO o manete _(El dulce STACCATO que cae de las lágrimas del cielo)_

Awasete kara kau _(Ven muéstrame)_

Kasa o sute _(una sonrisa)_

Kimi wa kirakira warau kara _(Sin par debemos confiar)_

Okujou wa kagi o kaketeite _(Que el sol algún día volverá a brillar)_

Mo sora no _(Hacía el cielo)_

Mirareru no (_miraremos)_

Los hombres comenzaban a invitar a sus parejas a la danza que ellas aceptaban con una sonrisa queriendo un vals y sumergirse en aquel cuento.

Kagome se había nuevamente tocaba su violín con pasión, mientras estaba desenvuelta y bailaba a un paso delicado con su música. Comenzaba nuevamente.

Koutami shiteta _(El cielo)_

Natsu no hi no gogo (_Al atardecer se vuelve a cubrir y así)_

Atashi ni ame ga futta _(Con suavidad las gotas de cristal)_

Shizuka ni _(Caen sobre mí)_

Shizuka ni _(Caen sobre mí)_

Para sorpresas de muchos Kain extendió su mano como dulce invitación a Ruka que al pasar su sorpresa solo se sonrojo y acepto, comenzando su vals. Tanto como Aidou o Hichijou que habían conseguido parejas los miraban divertidos.

Kaname solo ignoraba las miradas inquisitivas y deseosas de las mujeres hacía el… suplicando que las invitara a danzar… púes el solo posaba sus ojos en una, y era precisamente la que entonaba aquella melodía sobre natural.

Ame no POOL fun de STEP o hiroshiteiru _(Bailemos bajo la lluvia que cae al escuchar)_

Gasshou no CRESCENDO o manete _(El gran CRESCENDO que proviene de la canción)_

Awasete kara kau _(que entona el cielo)_

Kasa o sute _(Sigue sonriendo)_

Kimi wa fuwafuwa _(ante toda tempestad)_

warau kara _(y no dudes más)_

Okujou wa otenki ame _(Que el sol muy pronto brillara)_

Kagome levanto su mano libre dando alce al cielo… y ahora… ¡Ah! esta era su parte preferida, con esto dejo un momento su violín, quedando inclinada como esperando a su compañero danzante que la sacara a bailar, para luego…

Saa _(Vamos)_

SKIP TURN _(Gira, Baila)_

SKIP TURN _(Gira, Baila)_

Warai koe wa _(Sigue sonriendo)_

SKIP TURN _(Gira, Baila)_

SKIP TURN _(Gira, Baila)_

Hibi ite sora ni tokete _(Sigue viviendo al ritmo)_

Kimi o terashite _(de las dulces gotas de la lluvia)_

Las parejas al escuchar las notas daban un giro a su acompañante lo que lograba florecer una sonrisa juguetona o una suave risa que demostraba como disfrutaban su compañía. Era un verdadero espectáculo ver todos aquellos excelentes bailarines haciendo gala.

Saa _(Vamos)_

SKIP TURN _(Gira, Baila)_

SKIP TURN _(Gira, Baila)_

Ashi oto wa _(Sigue mis pasos)_

SKIP TURN _(Gira, Baila)_

SKIP TURN _(Gira, Baila)_

Hibi ite _(Sigue soñando)_

Ame ni hazukete kimi o yurashite _(Con la melancolía que canta la lluvia)_

Kaname observaba a la bella niña que parecía danzar con un compañero invisible mientras cantaba con sus ojos cerrados… como si quisiese escapar a un mundo de sus sueños para no despertar… y en ese momento… el inconscientemente suplico que podría ser aquel hombre con quien danzara en aquella fantasía.

Y en un movimiento fluido y diestro nuevamente recogió su instrumento… solo quedaba la estrofa final…

Ame no POOL fun de STEP o _(Bailemos bajo la lluvia que cae)_

Okujou wa otenki ame _(El sol un día brillara)_

Kangen no STACCATO o manete _(Un STACCATO al amanecer)_

Gasshou no CRESCENDO o manete _(Como un CRESCENDO al atardecer)_

Okujou wa otenki ame. _(En el mañana confiare.)_

Las parejas terminaban con lentitud su bello baile separándose con delicadeza.

Al segundo de terminar de susurrar la última línea y sus notas musicales, se inclino con gracia al igual que los músicos orquestales, quedando las luces apagadas. Sin demora los aplausos enérgicos llegaron hacía la cantante de aquella celebración.

Hasta para sorpresas de muchos el pura sangre Kaname, se levanto con su elegancia habitual y dio un aplauso sincero para ella… pero nadie observo el brillo especial que sus ojos escondían que iban dirigido solamente hacía su prefecta.

Kagome cerros sus ojos y dio una suave sonrisa, bajando las escaleras extendió el violín hacía los músicos que la habían acompañado – Arigatoo… - dijo con suavidad, no estaba muy acostumbrada a tratar con vampiros…

Los miembros de la orquesta la observaban fascinados, el director se acerco a ella tomando su mano y dando un delicado beso en ella, - No, gracias a usted Kagome sama… no dude en pedir si desea compartir otra pieza… - el guapo hombre la miro intensamente.

Kagome retiro rápidamente su mano con una sonrisa nerviosa… ella nunca sirvió para esto – Gracias – volvió a decir con una leve inclinación que correspondieron para luego irse de allí.

Ahora ella ya había cumplido, solo quedaba… camino hasta quedar abajo donde podía ver perfectamente a Kuran y viceversa, - ¿Qué tal Kuran?... tal parece que he ganado nuestro pequeño acuerdo ¿no? – se cruzo de brazos y sonrió con superioridad a sus ultimas palabras.

Sea donde los pensamientos de Kaname se habían marchado volvió a la realidad al ver aquella mueca – Kagome… san… - corrigió su termino, ahorrando compostura – no creo que fuera así… - dijo con su voz que representaba la misma brisa por su serenidad.

La sonrisa de Kagome se volvió una fina línea recta - ¿Qué dices?... ¡como pudiste ver todos aquí habían danzado! – para ella no paso desapercibido esto… ¿Qué planeaba ese vampiro? ¿acaso era ciego?

Kaname pensó muy bien sus palabras, el no había prestado la mínima atención a su alrededor… pero… - Se equivoca Kagome san… usted había dicho "lograr hacer bailar a todos"… pero parece no haber notado que yo no he participado en ella… - Kagome parecía querer protestar – ni tampoco lo ha hecho Seiren – señalo ahora con aquella sonrisa engreída en su bello rostro.

Kagome solo gruño en su razonamiento – Pero tú sabes que eres la excepción… y Seiren sempai ¡tiene que permanecer atada a tu molesta presencia! – aquí la muchacha de cabellos lilas dio una pequeña sonrisa divertida por esto - ¡yo no he perdido Kuran! – no iba a dejarse vencer en esta guerra de palabras.

Kuran solo levanto una ceja – Yo tampoco Kagome san… entonces es un empate – decidió con otra sonrisa, divertido de ver su desconcierto.

Es demás decir que todos también estaban sorprendidos por esto, no por la parte "empate"… sino porque su líder estaba en términos vulgares, discutiendo con la prefecta… en vez de solo establecer su lógica y punto, como siempre había hecho… era muy extraño y a la vez… un poco divertido, parecían unos niños.

La muchacha estrecho sus ojos con filo mientras retenía otro gruñido… ese… ¡vampiro! – Bien… entonces ustedes organizaran y servirán en aquella fiesta… - hizo una pausa en la que continuo el acuerdo.

- Y tú tendrás que cantar y bailar allí… - completo con una ligera sonrisa el pura sangre, ella cerro sus ojos y asintió… dándose la vuelta dio un ligero saludo con la mano dispuesta a marcharse.

Kaname la observaba, ¿ya se marcharía?... ella ya había cumplido el propósito que tenía de venir, pero él… no quería que se marchara… el quería que se quedase a su lado por solo un momento más.

En el camino de la niña se coloco Hichijou con una de sus amplias y demasiado felices sonrisas para su gusto, - ¿Qué quieres? – gruño en el vampiro… ella no estaba de mejores ánimos.

El reforzó su postura sin querer salir de su camino, por el momento - ¡Kagome chan! Quería agradecer esa esplendida melodía, demo… ¿Por qué no se queda hasta el final de mi celebración? – había notado la expresión de Kaname en su rostro al ver la niña marcharse, así que decidió darle una pequeña ayuda.

Ella dio un suave suspiro pidiendo a Kami fuerzas para resistir la tentación de cortarlo con su espada – Debo irme Hichijou sempai… no tengo ningún asunto en este lugar – dijo pacientemente como si hablase con un niño pequeño y berrinchudo.

El pelirrubio coloco una expresión de comprensión para luego volver a sonreír - ¡Ah! pero entonces tiene que quedarse… ya que todavía queda un asunto aquí que la concierne – dijo con misterio, ella solo levanto una ceja en curiosidad.

De pronto las luces del escenario se encendieron mostrando una persona que hizo a Kagome ampliar sus ojos en sorpresa.

Hichijou sonrió con diversión… había sido muy difícil lograr que viniese a su fiesta de cumpleaños… pero luego de comentar "accidentalmente" que cierta hermosa prefecta de cabellos negros estaría presente, no paso más de dos segundos (que parecían eternos, estando frente a aquel rostro tan serio y escalofriante) que había aceptado, y se había organizado este evento… con el como protagonista.

Kagome solo observaba con mucho asombro como Hayate kun se dirigía con elegancia hacía el mismo micrófono que hace solo segundos ella había tocado… estaba vestido con un traje blanco que resaltaba sus profundos ojos oscuros.

Mientras a su alrededor los susurros no se hicieron esperar, de cómo el afamado "prodigio de la música" daría una pieza esta noche, Kagome escuchaba… ¡ahora entendía la guitarra en su habitación!

Hayate Kinou miraba fijamente a la muchacha que había escuchado cantar con tanto fuego y pasión momentos antes, haciendo que sus ansias de subir se multiplicaran.

– Buenas noches… en esta ocasión tocare especialmente para una persona que fue mí inspiración, Kagome… - muchas miradas se dirigieron a ella, mientras no podía dejar que un leve rubor llegara a sus mejillas por su intensa mirada.

- Esta melodía es nombrada _"Rondo"…_ - sin más acomodo su guitarra en sus manos con maestría… el tiempo entonces se detuvo.

**RONDO **_**(On/Off)**_

Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu hirakeba

(_El capullo pronto se abrirá, esa rosa blanca florecerá)_

Ano hi no kioku yomigaeru deshou

(_Pero en mí mente murió el recuerdo de la luz del sol)_

Yasuragi ni terasarete hana wo sakaseta yoru wa

_(Luz de luna eres mí maldición, aunque a veces me das tranquilidad)_

Amaku setsunaku irozuiteiku

_(Eres dulzura y dolor y el rojo es tú color)_

Kagome escuchaba intensamente cada letra de aquella melodía, los vampiros nuevamente no esperaron y comenzaron a danzar bajo la luz de la luna.

De pronto varios se acercaban a ella, en lo que tal vez creían daban una sonrisa "seductora", pero la muchacha solo los miraba aburrida… todos venían con el mismo objetivo, sacarla a bailar.

Hikaru ito wo tadoru you ni toki wa shizuka ni nagarete

_(Como atrapado en un silencio sin fin va avanzando el tiempo sin trascender en mí)_

Michi hiku yure ni soi nagara hito wa umarekawaru

_(Almas que en su camino hallaron el final han renacido una vez más)_

Kaname vio la difícil situación de la niña hostigada por los hombres que le hizo estrechar sus ojos en molestia, sin un segundo pensamiento se levanto con su habitual elegancia y se acerco a ella… quienes todos dieron paso al pura sangre, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

Anata no hohoemi wa mune wo tokasu nukumori

_(Con tu sonrisa se disolvió la niebla en mí corazón)_

Dokoka de mita amai yume no you

_(Y aun así algo me refrena, algo en mí interior)_

El extendió su mano hacía ella - ¿Me concedería el honor de este vals, Kagome? – pregunto con una suave sonrisa, la muchacha lo miro desconfiada y sin estar convencida de aceptar.

- O… ¿acaso prefiere seguir con sus "dedicados" pretendientes? – susurro en su oído con cierto tono de seducción, ella tuvo que aguantar un escalofrió en la sensación de su cuello.

Ella gruño a él, - Bien… - susurro tomando su mano con la suya pequeña, para su extrañes los ojos del muchacho brillaron a su respuesta. De esta manera se integraron al vals que los vampiros se inclinaron a su líder, continuando su baile.

Shizumu yuuhi ni ima wo kiritorarete mo

_(Hasta la puesta de sol tu sombra coincidirá conmigo)_

Futari no kage wa kasanatteiku

_(Al caer la oscuridad solo somos tú y yo)_

Muchos no podían evitar observar la magnifica manera en que ambos se movían en el campo de baile, era como si estuvieran complementados perfectamente el uno con el otro. Algo único de presenciar.

Hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni

_(El destino se encargo de mostrarnos que los dos somos un alma partida a la mitad)_

Nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto

_(Intentando comprender, preguntándonos el por que nuestro encuentro fue algo más que casualidad)_

Sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni

_(Como el agua para la flor, la sangre es mi catalizador y los días se han vuelto noches sin fin)_

Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no

_(El latido del corazón es ahora igual en los dos, ¿Es lo que querías… o ya no es tentador?)_

Kagome sonrió con ironía en la ultima línea, ¿era esto lo que quería al realizar aquel deseo a la joya?... quizás nunca podría averiguarlo, y el pasado… no podía cambiarse.

Kaname observaba profundamente con la muchacha que bailaba, perdida en los recuerdos… el no quería aquello, alguna parte de su interior quería que centrara su atención en él… como ella misma estaba asiendo consigo.

Nagai nemuri hodoite koyoi meguri aetara

_(Si nuestro destino es siempre vagar, escondámonos en la oscuridad)_

Futari no rondo saa odorimashou

_(Vamos, bailemos un vals (Rondo) por toda la eternidad)_

Aquí los movimientos eran mucho más ligeros, dando un pequeño círculo con gracias hicieron como en aquella melodía… ante la oscura noche seguir con su vals.

Sugita hibi wo nagasu you ni tsuki wa yasashiku urunde

_(La luna siempre me acompaña en mí dolor, dulce compañera ha sido hasta hoy)_

Kioku no sakini mouichido itoshisa ga afureta

_(En mi memoria nebulosa aun esta el recuerdo de ese antiguo amor)_

Kagome a esto sonrió con dulzura, la luna… ¡ah! como la había ayudado y apoyado para superarse. Kaname se intereso en este hecho - ¿Por qué sonríe Kagome? – un poco de curiosidad en su voz.

Ella lo observo con aquella sonrisa haciendo a su corazón saltar, era realmente muy hermosa y brillante – Esta línea… me recuerda a él… - su melancolía abarcaba su aura.

El joven vampiro no pudo evitar sentir ciertos celos en su interior al notar que aquella dulzura iba dirigido hacía otro, ¿Quién sería la persona que ella recordaba con aquella extrañes? Cerró sus ojos un segundo, trato de enfocarse en su sonrisa… imaginando que era para él, esto de alguna manera hizo más agradable la velada.

Anata no nengetsu wo futae ni ayumeru nara

_(Si tan solo pudiera volver a aquel momento otra vez, quisiera)_

Kage tonatte mamotteitai

_(ser como tu sombra y te podría proteger)_

Fuki mayou kaze futari wo toozaketemo

_(Y si el amanecer se interpone en mí deber, te pido)_

Shinjiru koto wo wasurenaide

_(que no dejes de confiar, ni dejar de creer)_

- ¿Por qué Kuran? – su repentina pregunta y seriedad confundieron al joven vampiro - ¿Por qué sigues queriendo acercarte?... no logro comprenderlo… - ella no aguanto más el picazón en su garganta era tan extraño…

El permaneció un segundo en silencio, sin saber como responder – Yo… no lo se… - dijo con humildad viendo como su expresión caía un poco – demo, no me agrada… sería bueno solo decir Kagome o Kaname… - era como si ambos entendieran sus extrañas y confusas palabras.

Ella cerró sus ojos, parecía en una guerra mental o no para dar aquel paso… que significaría el comienzo de confianza – Tal vez… tal vez… - concordó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Atenai kirameki hakanai yurameki tadayou maborishi no you ni

_(Fue un brillo efímero, un muy breve estímulo, ilusiones que no lograron cuajar)_

Samayoi nagaramo kawaranai basho e yatto tadoritsuita koto

_(Después de tanto vagar, creo que al fin encontré el lugar al que puedo considerarlo un hogar)_

Yami ga hi wo ubai uso ga tsumi ni naki kako ga mirai wo saite mo

_(Si se apaga la luz del sol, si el pecado prevaleció y el futuro ya no tiene salvación)_

Meguriyuku you ni kitto kono basho wo watashi wa erandeita no

_(Si tuviera que escoger un lugar para fallecer, permanecería aquí donde ahora estoy)_

A este ritmo de violines Kaname guiaba en círculos y vueltas a su pareja, con cada nueva nota era una nueva sensación que ninguno sospechaba nacía dentro de si mismos. Fue en el ultimo ritmo que este rozo cierta herida reciente de la pelinegra haciendo que de un pequeño malestar en sus ojos que no paso desapercibido para él.

- ¿Acaso es…? – sin que Kagome pudiera reaccionar este retiro su manga encontrándose con una venda mal sujeta con pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre el… inevitablemente sus ojos se volvieron sangre.

Hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni

_(El destino se encargo de mostrarnos que los dos somos un alma partida a la mitad)_

- No es nada – ella intento retirar su brazo pero este se lo impedía, ella solo vio confundida como su venda se deslizo ante su mirada, ¿Qué hacía?...

Nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto

_(Intentando comprender, preguntándonos el por que nuestro encuentro fue algo más que casualidad)_

El solo observaba su frágil piel con aquel rasguño – Deberías tener cuidado… me pregunto ¿Por qué no curarte a ti misma? – siseo el corte con sus dedos suavemente haciendo a la muchacha confundirse de cómo esto la hacía tan nerviosa…

De pronto el solo quería acercar su boca a la herida para curarla de aquello y tener la oportunidad de probar aquel prohibido néctar que lo embriagaba y cegaba con tanta facilidad… eso si Kagome no hubiera reaccionado separando con rapidez su brazo.

- No voy a permitir que bebas de mi sangre… - gruño enojada hacía el, el muchacho la observaba aturdido al haber salido del trance, ella giro bruscamente su cabeza - nadie tiene tal derecho – el no era nadie para hacerlo… un importante derecho que solo tendría una única persona.

El la observaba con aquel rostro serio y sin sentimientos, ella solo sacudió con lentitud su cabeza dándole la espalda – Y yo… no volveré a caer en eso… - susurro con tristeza para luego solo desaparecer en la oscuridad, dejando detrás a un confundido Kuran observando el sitió donde había estado.

Sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni

_(Como el agua para la flor, la sangre es mi catalizador y los días se han vuelto noches sin fin)_

- ¿Esta bien dejarla ir? – fue la repentina cuestión que planteo Kain observando a su líder y sacándolo del aturdimiento.

Este pareció reaccionar girando sutilmente su rostro y cerrando sus ojos, - A la larga Kagome volverá a mí – fue su sincera respuesta.

Algo le decía en que ella no podría dejar de acercarse a el, aunque allá dicho aquellas palabras, vendría aun contra su voluntad… como el no podía evitar esta creciente necesidad por ella.

Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no

_(El latido del corazón es ahora igual en los dos, ¿Es lo que querías… o ya no es tentador?)_

Sin más el pura sangre solo se retiraba con su elegancia, pasando con suavidad una mano por su cabello… no entendía que lo había poseído. Se retiraba de vuelta a su habitación, ahora que ella se había marchado no encontraba el humor para permanecer en aquella celebración.

Pero una pregunta rondaba sin cesar como remolinos en su mente.

Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu chiru toki

_(Esa rosa blanca florecerá y sus pétalos nos inundaran)_

Yasashii asa ni somerareru deshou

_(La luz del amanecer cesara mi dolor)_

Soshite umarekawatte anata no mune ni sakeba

_(Y si un día tengo que renacer, en tú corazón quiero florecer)_

Futari no ai wa eien ni naru.

_(Y nuestro amor vivirla por toda la eternidad.)_

- ¿Por qué… huyes de mí… Kagome? – fue la inquietante pregunta de Kuran Kaname hacía la oscuridad de la noche mientras cerraba sus ojos brillaban del color de la sangre recordado el dulce perfume de su sangre.

**A/N: **Si, si, si! Pude volver a actualizar! Primero quería asegurarme de tener los capítulos de todos al mismo tiempo para poder publicarlos, además de consuelo colocare uno NUEVO! (me dirán algunos… que sigo con la propaganda-barata) pero es que estoy muy emocionada!

"Lila sama" ¡lo se! Una de las cosas que más me gustan son los ositos de peluche (reconozco mi debilidad) pero es que son tan tiernos!... ejem, volviendo de mi pequeña crisis, ahora aquí cambio un poco el papel dado que Kagome chan quedo muy molesta con este vampiro (cosa que aclarare despues) pero se lo tiene muy merecido… ¡espero que te alla gustado y muchos besos!

"Myrna Elva" a mi también me da un poco de pena Hayate kun, porque me hizo acordar a Kagome chan en inuyasha (cosa que es la que más odio en la serie) ¡y me sentí terrible conmigo misma! Por eso hago que ella sea muy dulce con él (no como aquel Inu-baka /idiota) pero voy a ver como voy… ¡muchas gracias por apoyarme! Traigo un regalito por las tardanzas que espero que lo veas ¡te mando mil besos!

"Fani-chan" ne, ne, ne aun falta un poco para ver algo así! Por el momento quiero un poquito de misterio por Kagome chan, asi que pedire paciencia (aunque no quiero abusar…) pero por ahora, creo que voy muy bien, ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! (y por Sesshou kun falta muy poquito)

"Minako" je, je, je… ¡falta muy poco amigas por favor contrólense! Se que todas queremos a Sesshoumaru (el muy maldito se hace rogar) ¡pero aun falto un poco! (no me maten por favor!) solo tengo algo que decir en mi defensa: (ejem) ¡que cuando lo haga prometo que suspiraran por él!

"Lau-va" la verdad no es mala idea, pero me haria un lio atroz, ya que eso me quitaria muchas ideas que tengo ya en mente que iran en la historia, pero no desesperez que no pienso quitar totalmente los personajes de Inuyasha de aquí. ¡Ah! te mendo muchos besos y me alegro que te gusten los fic y espero sinceramente que este también ¡muchas gracias!

"Kino"¡Muchas gracias! Y no, no dejo de escribir, solo por estos problemitas… ahhhh!, bueno, volviendo a algo más alegre, quiero agradecerte por seguir el fic ¡es muy importante para mi! ¡nos vemos la proxima!

"Tessa-chan23" ¡Mando muchos besos a Venezuela! ¡que lugares más bellos hay allí! La verdad me moria de la risa cuando repasaba el traje cosplay de Kagome, pues la imagine como la reyna de corazones y diciendo a su alrededor "¡que le corten la cabeza!" (y con su espada en la mano… y esa sonrisa oscura no me extrañaría que lo hiciese si fuese) ¡ja, ja, ja! Te mando mil besos!

Bueno, aquí va otro capi, solo recuerdo que miren la nueva historia… ¡y es todo por ahora! ¡nos vemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Ya volvi mis queridos amigos! Y aunque la espera fue bastante larga no fue en vano ¡por que traje el capitulo nueve! ¡que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo IX (Noche ocho: tristeza desde la luna nueva)**

Los cuatro miembros de la familia estaban tomando el desayuno habitual, pero todos notaban el silencio incomodo e inquietante de parte de una…

- ¡Ah! yo… - iba a dar uno de sus graciosos comentarios el director siendo parado cuando la niña se levanto rápidamente y se marcho sin dar palabra alguna.

Todos observaron en silencio aquel lugar, Kagome ni siquiera había tocado su desayuno - ¿Será que se siente mal? – Yuki como Zero estaban muy preocupados por la niña, desde esta mañana su actitud solo había sido sombría y opacada.

- Solo denle tiempo… seguro se repondrá – aconsejo con seriedad el director, también estaba muy preocupado por que podría haber afectado a su amada hija adoptiva. Ella tenía tantos misterios en su persona que hacían casi imposible conocer sus pensamientos.

El solo esperaba que pudiera confiar más en ellos y abrirse con el tiempo y contárselos, sería la única manera que pudieran intentar ayudarla… o animarla.

Con Kagome

La bella demonio solo observaba el techo acostada desde su cama, en un momento coloco su mano sobre su cara… ¿Cómo en el mundo permitió a aquel vampiro acercarse tanto a ella?... ¡no!

¿Cómo permitió que casi tomara de su sangre?, ella nunca había dejado siquiera mostrar su sangre… bien, excepto con Zero, pero era su onii san y ella había querido que suceda para que el ya no tuviese el infortunio de convertirse en un nivel E…

Pero ese vampiro, ¡el debía de saber que lo que iba a hacer y como le afectaría!, sus ojos quemaron en ira al recordar.

Y ella… por que había quedado como en trance en su presencia, nunca le había pasado con nadie aparte de Inuyasha… negó furiosamente su cabeza mientras pasaba pesadamente su delicada mano por su cabello.

Ella no volvería a pasar por lo mismo… aquellos sentimientos quedaron sellados, nunca más dejaría que se infiltrasen en su alma… ya no volvería a sentir aquellas debilidades.

Suavemente la muchacha coloco una mano sobre su corazón, ella no volvería a sentir su corazón romperse en mil piezas al querer algo prohibido… como lo era Kuran Kaname.

- "Si solo estuviera él" – unos ojos dorados fríos e implacables llegaron a su memoria haciendo sus ojos suavizar y una melancólica sonrisa adornar sus labios.

¡Ah! no había nadie que pudiese conocer mejor su pasado y todo lo que había pasado, si solo estuviese él seguramente sabría lo que le pasaba y darle consejos de como resolverlo. El siempre lo supo todo.

- Pero… el no se encuentra aquí – cerraba con delicadeza sus pesados parpados, ella se había ido de aquel lugar por sus propios objetivos… y no pensaba verlo por el momento.

Kagome en este momento decidió tomar una pequeña siesta, no se sentía con el gusto para ir a clases ni jugar su papel de prefecta. Ella solo quería sumergirse en el vacío, donde no estaría confundida por culpa de un raro y engreído vampiro chupa sangre.

Además, ella de todas maneras hoy no podría salir de ninguna manera fuera de estas cuatro y frías paredes.

En el curso

Yuki solo miraba un poco preocupada el lugar vació junto a Zero, - Kagome chan no ha venido a las clases ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto suavemente Yori también notando la ausencia de la pequeña pelinegra y la el animo de su mejor amiga.

La pelicastaña solo sonrió nerviosamente - ¡Ella esta bien!... solo… - aquí dio un pequeño suspiro cayendo su rostro – no se lo que le pasa… y ella no nos dice nada – su voz celebraba un poco de tristeza.

La pelirrubia parecía pensar un poco de sus palabras, colocando una mano confortable en su hombro – No te preocupes Yuki… tal vez ella solo necesite pensar un poco y aclarar sus asuntos, todo va a estar bien – sonrió animador en ella viendo como su propio animo crecía.

Yuki sonrió para su amiga y asintió, quizás tenia razón y el director había dicho casi lo mismo. Observando a Zero vio como miraba fijamente la entrada… como si en cualquier momento su hermana menor entrara por allí para sentarse con el.

De pronto noto como su rostro en perfil era muy atractivo, giro su rostro totalmente rojo cubriendo sus mejillas con las manos, ¿Por qué no podía evitar tener esos pensamientos sobre el?... ¡Era su mejor amigo!... ¿no?, suspiro profundamente, ella ya dudaba que fuese solo eso.

La siguiente clase fue dada por un Toga muy distraído. El no era un cazador de vampiros por ser un ignorante… se había dado cuentas de los importantes cambios en su clase…

Como que su aprendiz solo se pasaba observando la entrada del aula… que la niña Yuki suspiraba de reojo en un determinado asiento vació… y lo primordial como la niña que se supone tendría que sentarse allí no había aparecido en todo el día.

¿Cómo sabría esto? Tal vez se preguntaran… bueno, esa determinada muchacha siempre lo saludaba antes de clases… es de más decir que siempre lograba sorprenderlo ya con sus infantiles comentarios que al parecer hacían de aquella niña su día feliz y el suyo malhumorado.

Pero ahora que no lo había recibido comenzaba a extrañarlo… de alguna retorcida manera, ¡ah! esa tonta solo le causaba preocupaciones… luego hablaría con Cross sobre ella, aunque ese hombre hiciera sus nervios volar furiosamente… era una emergencia.

De esa manera nuestro querido sensei siguió con su clase a medias, a la que igualmente nadie prestaba mucha atención que digamos… pero lo único que importaba era que el cumplía su jornada ¿no?

Luego todo el día había sido rutina, pero los ánimos no habían aumentados… pues Kagome no había dado ninguna señal de vida.

Ahora los prefectos estaban cumpliendo su deber de mantener las niñas de la clase diurna al margen para que los del nocturno pudiesen ingresar a las suyas.

Allí fueron saliendo con el habitual porte de cada uno, pero algo les extrañaba la prefecta Kagome no se hallaba allí.

- ¿Kagome chan no vino? – pregunto casualmente Hayate a los prefectos, Zero solo dio una mirada de muerte a aquel vampiro que había preguntado por su dulce hermana menor… no quería uno como el interesado en ella.

La verdad no quería ningún idiota interesado en su dulce hermana menor.

Yuki solo sonrió nerviosamente en el rostro de miedo de aquel vampiro - ¡No! Kagome hoy no estará – dijo como pudo mientras trataba de manejar a las ruidosas alumnas.

El parecía un poco decepcionado para luego asentir con suavidad siguiendo el curso para llegar a sus clases.

Kaname escucho atentamente la respuesta que Yuki había dado, observo brevemente a los dos prefectos. Mientras Kirryu parecía perturbado y preocupado… Yuki estaba un poco distraída y también con aquella actitud.

El pura sangre volvió sus ojos al frente mientras gentilmente continuaba sus pasos… meramente pensaba si su ausencia de debía a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior… ¿será que la había molestado demasiado?, por alguna razón causo desilusión al no encontrarla allí... como si fuese algo esperado que esperara.

Nadie siquiera sospechaba la perturbación que el vampiro tenía en sus perdidos pensamientos, ya que solo veían aquella frialdad que contemplaban todos menos la niña que en este momento no se hallaba.

Sus clases pasaban con normalidad… a lo que podría decir de su parte, justo llegaba el turno de su habitual curso de "ética" que aquel cazador les impartía.

Nunca tuvo siquiera una pequeña idea de cómo Cross pudo haber decidido elegir al cazador Nº 1 para enseñar aquello a un grupo de vampiros… y nunca creía que lo entendería, el no era un loco para comprender a uno.

El solo leía pacíficamente un libro cerca del ventanal donde entraba el brillo de la luna nueva, pero no paso por su atención que aquel humano se tardaba demasiado en llegar… algo que nunca había pasado.

Fue en ese momento que un Yagari Touga ingresaba al aula con un aura muy agitado llamando la atención de todos los presentes – Kuran – fue lo único que nombro observándolo con profundidad para luego salir fuera nuevamente.

Kaname solo asintió cerrando suavemente su libro y dejándolo en un escritorio, a paso regulado se dirigió fuera del salón ignorando las miradas de curiosidad e inquietud a su paso. El salio y se encontró con aquel cazador… luego lo que ocurrió fue como un balde de agua fría para él.

Touga lo observaba impasible – Necesitamos tu ayuda vampiro… - ¡ah! como odiaba el sabor que dejaba en su boca aquellas detestadas palabras… pero no había ninguna otra opción… - Vamos – exigió dándole la espalda dispuesto para que lo siguiera.

Kaname lo observaba entre sorprendido y desconfiado - ¿Por qué debería hacerlo Touga… sensei? – su voz nunca vacilo.

Este se detuvo un segundo y pronunció una palabra que lo helo – Es… Kagome – hablo solamente con seriedad continuando su marcha.

El pura sangre abrió un segundo sus ojos… sin un segundo pensamiento fue después de él… sin poder evitarlo creciendo una preocupación por la bella muchacha y lo que pudo haberle ocurrido para que aquel cazador conocido por el rencor por su especie haya llegado a este extremo.

Más fue su sorpresa al ver que el sitió donde se dirigían era el cuarto de la muchacha de cabellos negros… sus sentidos se agudizaron al sentir un gran poder en su entrada… centrando su atención dio con la cuenta de todos los presentes allí… como Yuki, Kirryu, y el director Cross.

Cada uno tenía una mirada mayor de preocupación que el otro… en especial Kirryu que parecía que dentro de un segundo podría llegar a caminar por las paredes.

- Kaname kun – fue el recibimiento serio de Cross llamando toda la atención sobre él, el asintió al hombre – gracias por venir – dijo con sinceridad.

- ¿Qué sucede director Cross? – era la cuestión que en este momento consumía su mente. El hombre suspiro con preocupación.

- Todo comenzó esta tarde… - comenzó su relato de los hechos – Touga había venido preocupado para averiguar la ausencia de Kagome en las clases… y yo tampoco entendía su reciente alejamiento, ella no había salido ni dar señales de vida en todo el día… entonces decidimos entrar por nuestra cuenta pero ella… -

/Flash Back/

- "Hoy no saldré de aquí" – dijo Kagome con un poco de ansiedad en su voz, dentro de poco la luna saldría y todo comenzaría.

- Kagome… ¿Qué ocurre? – golpeo insistentemente Touga la puerta, de alguna u otra manera aquella niña les diría la verdad.

Kagome amplio sus ojos en horror sintiendo como ya comenzaba, de pronto dio un pequeño grito ahogado que comenzó a desesperarlos - ¡He dicho que no me iré!... ¡váyanse, déjenme sola! – gritaba con dolor sus duras palabras.

Obviamente ellos no hicieron caso, sino que continuaron golpeando la puerta, unos minutos después apareció un preocupado y desesperado Zero con una confundida Yuki.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Kagome?... ¡puedo sentir su sangre dentro! – grito muy desesperado Zero, los ojos de todos se ampliaron con horror.

- Ella no quiere salir por ningún medio… no entiendo que le ocurre – Cross sentía mucha preocupación por la niña que había llegado a considerar una hija.

Zero no resistió más y junto a Toga ambos apuntaron sus armas a la puerta, pero al disparar ninguno le hacía un rasguño… de alguna manera Kagome había colocado una protección para que nadie pudiese entrar… pero ¿Por qué?

Fue entonces que Cross tuvo la idea de llamar al poderosos purasangre para que los ayudara… tarea que fue asignada para un incrédulo Touga quien haría algo que juro no pedir ni siquiera en la peor de las torturas y muertes… ayuda a un vampiro.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Kaname escucho consiente su corta historia, - Debe haber colocado un campo de energía con su propia energía… - declaro cerrando sus ojos, todos la observaban pasivos.

- Kaname por favor, ¿puede ayudarnos? – el rostro de Cross era de completa seriedad y gravedad, este solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos completamente rojos.

El pura sangre quedo un segundo en silenció, su mente derivaba hacía aquella puerta, podía sentir la sangre de Kagome muy fresca con sus sentidos, abrió sus ojos siendo estos de un rojo sangre muy determinados – Hai, lo haré… pero deben marcharse de aquí – su voz era sin emociones.

Aquí tanto como Zero y Touga gruñeron - ¿Por qué debo irme?... ¡mi hermana esta herida dentro y no pienso abandonarla! – gruño el peliblanco, no tenía la mínima intención de hacer caso a este vampiro.

- No sabes que podría pasar si te quedaras Kirryu… dime si les ocurriese algo ¿acaso quieres que Kagome cargue con aquellas heridas en su conciencia por siempre? – la voz de Kuran estaba lleno de seriedad y frialdad.

La tensión en el ambiente era sofocante, - Zero… - llamo su atención Yuki tomando su mano, - haz caso a Kaname sempai, onegai – rogó con preocupación en sus ojos chocolates.

El la observo un segundo para luego girar su vista y bruscamente dar la vuelta – Si sale dañada Kuran… - no termino su frase para luego gruñir y salir rápidamente de allí arrastrando tras si a una aliviada Yuki que la escuchara.

Cross dio una pequeña sonrisa – Ayude a Kagome, Kaname Kuran – se inclino levemente para luego ir tras sus hijos adoptivos seguido por un fiero Touga que dio una ultima mirada asesina al purasangre antes de desaparecer de escena.

Kaname solo giro su completa atención a aquel campo, sus ojos se estrecharon al sentir nuevamente como la chica comenzaba a perder nuevamente su sangre, estiro su mano tocando el marco e ignorando la electricidad que intentaba repelerlo.

Concentro su energía púrpura en aquella puerta, los vidrios cercanos estaban rajándose debido a la presión que se palpaba en el aire, - "Solo un poco más" – apretó sus labios… de verdad había colocado demasiada energía para esta barrera, seguramente para que jamás alguien pudiera violarla y entrar.

Fue entonces que el campo se disolvió rompiendo la cerradura, con lentitud el muchacho abrió lentamente la puerta y entro… ampliando levemente sus ojos en horror por la escena que estaba frente suyo.

Kagome… la muchacha de sus más profundos pensamientos estaba derrumbada en el piso en medio de una habitación destrozada, pero lo más tenebroso era que ella misma estaba provocándose con sus uñas profundas heridas en sus brazos en lo que perdían una alarmante cantidad de sangre.

- Kagome… - fue el susurro lleno de incredulidad y horror del purasangre alarmando de su presencia a la hermosa niña, esta giro sus ojos hacía el y quedo impactado… eran completamente rojos como la sangre.

La chica gruño desesperada en el intruso - ¡He dicho que no entraran! ¡Vete Kuran! – trato de levantarse y alejarse más de él, siendo sus esfuerzos inútiles, pero… ella no quería dañarlo.

El joven vampiro no escucho aquellas crueles palabras… sino solo se acercaba con lentitud hacía ella y en un rápido movimiento tomo sus manos ensangrentadas en las suyas propias para luego atraerla en un abraso estricto.

Kagome solo daba pequeños gruñidos intentando con todas sus fuerzas separarse, pero poco a poco fue logrando tranquilizarse, su aroma dulce y junto con la serenidad de su aura de alguna forma lograban que el suyo propio se calmara con lentitud… como si de supiese que no estaba allí para dañarla ni lastimarla.

La muchacha dio un pequeño suspiro - ¿Qué haces aquí Kuran? – se separaba lentamente de el unos centímetros viendo su bello rostro masculino.

El observaba sus intensos ojos rojos sabiendo que estaba más tranquilizada – Todos están muy preocupados por ti… yo… - paro sus palabras al sentir como la niña se acomodaba en sus brazos y se estrechaba más contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Kagome?... – su voz celebraba aturdimiento mientras por alguna razón su corazón estaba acelerado y sentía un poco de nerviosismo.

Ella volvió a suspirar – Tu aura me… tranquiliza, necesito estar cerca de ti… sino, no se que me pasaría – su voz era suave y pesada como si se estuviese durmiendo con lentitud.

Kaname quedo petrificado ante sus palabras, lentamente fue acunando a la hermosa muchacha en sus brazos, viendo sus ojos rojos que parpadeaban en sus eléctricos morados observándolo mientras trataban de no cerrarse.

- Sabes Kaname… tus ojos son muy bonitos – hablo con suavidad mientras daba un pequeño bostezo haciendo a los ojos de este ampliar en chock.

- Pero Kagome… tú habías dicho que eran de un marrón opaco – cito con un poco de diversión sin mostrar como sus palabras formaban remolinos de emociones en su interior.

Ella solo coloco una dulce sonrisa en sus labios que hizo saltar su corazón – Mentí… son de un caoba… muy… calidos – susurro cerrando finalmente sus ojos en un profundo sueño. Sintiendo que de alguna manera este vampiro velaría por sus sueños.

Al escuchar sus palabras el rostro de Kaname obtuvo un profundo sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, observaba perdido en aquellas profundas y confusas emociones a la niña dormida en sus brazos… sus palabras repitiéndose en su mente "te necesito".

¿Por qué le causaban tanta emoción?, ¿Por qué su corazón saltaba con descontrol?, sintió como la muchacha apretaba el agarre entre sus manos como si necesitara sentir su toque.

Fue entonces que entro en su mente aquel embriagante aroma de su dulce sangre… sus ojos instintivamente se volvieron rojos, lentamente acercaba su boca a uno de sus delgados y delicados dedos que estaban manchados con aquel liquido vital.

Pero antes que llegara a probarlo unas palabras llegaron a su mente, "No voy a permitir que bebas de mi sangre" "nadie tiene tal derecho", en ese momento su voz como sus ojos celebraban mucha tristeza y dolor…

Retiro lentamente su cabeza "yo… no volveré a caer en eso", el no tomaría su sangre sin su permiso, el sabe lo que tomar la sangre de un demonio de la nobleza significaba y no causaría su odio hacía el por aquello… le apretaba el pecho de solo imaginar odio o rechazo desde sus bellos ojos púrpuras hacía él.

Además, el sentía que la frescura y angelical gusto de su sangre no debía ser violada de aquella manera… como si fuese preciosa. Otras palabras de la pelinegra llegaron a su mente "… tus ojos son muy bonitos", "mentí… son de un caoba muy calidos", sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

En cambio, el vampiro suavizo sus ojos – No temas Kagome, no me iré de tu lado – susurro con suavidad aquellas profundas palabras viendo como formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que lo hechizo.

Con delicadeza entrelazo los dedos de sus manos apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza aspirando su aroma a rosas frescas y lluvia de verano… un suspiro de éxtasis salio de sus labios.

Llego a la conclusión que el ya no podía huir de lo que era demasiado evidente, he aquí la conclusión: Kuran Kaname, un purasangre entre los vampiros tenía sentimientos para con Kagome Kirryu, un demonio miembro de un clan de cazadores.

Otro soplo salio de su boca estrechando más contra si a la bella muchacha, a decir verdad no le importaba quien fuese, el no podía cambiar lo que la bella demonio causaba en su interior…

Una parte del rompecabezas estaba resuelto, pero ahora solo quedaba averiguar hasta que profundos e intensos estos eran… pero, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud, eso podría pensarlo en otro momento.

Kaname abrió con lentitud sus ojos, estos se estrecharon en malestar, lentamente se levanto con cuidado de no despertar la belleza en sus brazos y se acerco al ventanal de la habitación, y como pensó sintió desagradables presencias vagando fuera… con un único objetivo visible, despertar de sus profundos sueños a la doncella que estrechaba en sus brazos.

Sus ojos unos segundos se volvieron rojos, en un parpadeo aquellos demonios se volvieron cenizas sin siquiera tener el tiempo de dar un grito de dolor con la rapidez que desaparecieron.

El purasangre cerro sus ojos caminando hacía la cama y recostando con delicadeza a la muchacha en ella, fue cobijándola con las sabanas – Lo siento… pero no puedo permitir que hoy la molesten – susurro mientras acomodaba uno de sus suaves mechones negros en su oreja.

Kagome parecía tantear algo, como buscando… los ojos de Kaname se iluminaron al dar la vista con un oso de peluche marrón y muy serio que permanecía ileso en una silla, el lo agarro y lo entrego a una dormida demonio.

La muchacha rápidamente se aferro al oso, - Akito sama – susurro con dulzura estrechándola a ella, los ojos de Kaname brillaron con suavidad y diversión.

El que la niña de sus sentimientos haya conservado con tanto cariño a "Akito" quien él se lo había regalado le causaba un extraño placer y satisfacción… fue entonces que dio con un pequeño sobre que estaba debajo del oso.

En su mente debatía sobre si debía tomarlo o no, en verdad seguramente era algo de mucha importancia para ella pues estaba escondido… pero también por esa misma razón quería tomarlo… después de todo nunca creyó en el triste cuento que "la curiosidad mato al gato".

Kagome parpadeaba sus ojos al sentir los rayos del sol, apretó más contra si a Akito intentando seguir durmiendo… eso hasta que sintió una intensa mirada sobre ella.

Instintivamente se sentó bruscamente en la cama y amplio sus ojos. Allí estaba Kaname Kuran sentado en una silla media destrozada mientras la observaba con profundidad… ¿acaso era un brillo fugaz de enojo y celos en ellos?, sacudió su cabeza, aun estaba dormida.

Ella estrecho sus queridas moradas – Kuran… ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz celebraba puro desconcierto, este parpadeo incrédulo ¿no lo recordaba?

- Kagome chan… - soplo, otra vez era solo "Kuran" - ¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió el día anterior? – su voz celebraba seriedad como sus ojos.

Kagome giro levemente su rostro hacía la ventana, debatiendo sobre si decirlo o no – Los demonios puros como yo… tenemos un día en el que nuestros instintos toman posesión por decirlo de nuestro lado racional, en mi caso es la luna nueva… en ese momento no podemos tener un control sobre nuestras acciones o pensamientos por lo que es muy peligroso para los que nos rodean – aquí fue interrumpida por el vampiro.

- Es por eso que te encerraste en tu cuarto con aquella barrera… pero ¿Por qué lastimarte? – redujo, la muchacha asintió con exaspero… era un sabelotodo, pero entonces el muchacho amplio levemente sus ojos… los cortes ya no estaban.

La niña rápidamente escondió sus brazos al sentir la mirada en donde estaban sus cortes – Para apaciguar mi instinto se necesita la sangre… por lo que tuve que lograrlo de alguna manera, y ello también lograba debilitarme al mismo tiempo – asintió seriamente a su respuesta, de esa manera la proporción de causar daño a los demás disminuya.

- Y yo no podía decirlo a Cross u onii san… era solo un problema que ocurriría una vez, además no quería preocuparlos innecesariamente… pero al parecer mis planes fallaron ¿no? – suspiro cansada, de alguna manera todos se habían enterados.

Esto dio como resultado que un vampiro amaneciese sentado en su habitación haciendo todas estas preguntas exigentes… aunque no se imaginaba como Zero onii san lo dejo en primer lugar.

Kaname la observaba entre sorprendido y admirado… ella se había lastimado de aquella horrible forma solo para proteger sus seres queridos… primeros los demás sobre ella, como había hecho al dar parte de su alma a Kirryu.

- Pero… ¿Cómo se curaron? – el aprovecho su disposición, lograría sacar la mayor cantidad de respuestas.

Kagome sonrió con amargura – Bueno… mis poderes de curación pueden curar casi cualquier herida o hechizo en otros… pero, solo pueden curar las mías por las noches o extrema gravedad no importa lo leve de un corte, muy extraño ¿no Kaname? – sus ojos brillaron.

Kuran solo reflexiono en sus palabras dispuesto a seguir su cuestionario… eso hasta que escucho su nombre salir de sus labios. Su mirada era interrogativa hacía ella.

- ¿Recuerdas tu propuesta anterior?... he visto que tu eres alguien digno de confianza, ¿has estado toda la noche allí, no?… - giro sus ojos hacía el viendo como asentía a su lógica, suavizándolos – eres alguien en quien estoy dispuesta a confiar… Kaname – dio una suave sonrisa.

Los ojos del muchacho quedaron en shock, y con aquella sonrisa su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas ardían, - Kagome… - estaba dispuesto a plantear la pregunta que quemaba su alma en este momento… eso si de repente la puerta no se había abierto bruscamente.

Por la puerta ingresaban cuatro personajes totalmente preocupados, tanto Zero como Touga lo primero que hicieron fue dar una mirada asesina al vampiro, incluso el peliblanco estaba a punto de sacar su pistola cuando una suave voz lo interrumpió.

- Onii san… no pelees – exclamo con voz cansada la muchacha, ella no quería soportar más pleitos absurdos… y de alguna manera estaba en deuda con este vampiro.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Zero se suavizaron y en un rápido movimiento estaba abrazando a la muerte a su onee san, - Kagome – repetía entre susurros mientras la acurrucaba contra si.

Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de dulzura hacía su hermano, ella correspondió su gesto enterrando su cabeza en su calido pecho… queriendo transmitirle que ya se encontraba bien.

Kaname observo con malestar la escena, no solo que habían interrumpido su momento de platica "juntos"… sino que ahora aquel demonio la abrazaba tan estrechamente… después que el había hecho lo mismo en la noche… sus ojos se volvieron rojos de celos hacía aquel Kirryu.

Sin una palabra solo dio media vuelta y se marcho de allí, no tenía ningún asunto que tratar con ninguno de ellos y había logrado ayudar a Kagome… era suficiente para él, por el momento. De esa manera el purasangre desapareció de escena, desconocido para… bueno casi todos.

Yuki observo con confusión como Kaname sempai había visto de aquella manera el abrazo entre Zero y Kagome chan para luego solo retirarse en lo que noto… molesto, ¿acaso había sentido malestar de verlos juntos?... pero, ellos eran hermanos…

Y si era así ¿Por qué no se sentía mal por aquello? En otro tiempo ella hubiera estado muy triste al ver que el vampiro fijaba su vista en otra chica… pero ahora no, pensaba levemente aturdida girando su atención a una Kagome que quería separarse de su pegajoso onii san haciendo que diera una risa feliz.

Para otra persona que la actitud del purasangre no paso desapercibido fue para Kaein Cross, coloco un dedo pensativo en su barbilla… parecía que su querido prefecto nocturno tenía ciertos sentimientos por su encantadora hija menor, ¡el tenía que ayudarlo a darse cuenta de estos!... y advertirle que no le convenía hacerla sufrir, cualquiera fuera el desenlace.

Kagome por fin pudo separarse de su onii san, vio con una mirada fulminante como este sonreía divertido en su reacción… y fue cuando dio cuenta que alguien faltaba - ¿Dónde esta Kaname? – parpadeo en su ausencia.

Ahora fue el turno de Zero para estar muy molesto – Ese vampiro es un engreído… - eso hasta que proceso su pregunta completamente - ¿Kaname?... Kagome, desde cuando llamas tan familiarmente a aquel vampiro – tarde se dio cuenta que su onee san ya se hallaba en la puerta.

La inu coloco una sonrisa traviesa y con delicadeza llevo un dedo a sus labios – Eso onii san… es un secreto – ronroneo con mucha diversión para luego desaparecer… ella quería darse un baño con urgencia.

Todos en la habitación observaban con diversión la molestia del peliblanco. La ceja de Zero tembló violentamente - ¡Kagome! – su gruñido se escucho en casi todas los dormitorios de días causando a más de uno un horrible escalofrío.

La niña solo sonrió, ¡Ah! como disfrutaría de aquella frescura. Después de todo… hoy tenía tantos planes que formar… sería un día inolvidable, en especial para Kaname y los demás vampiros, pensaba con una maligna mueca en sus dulces labios.

**A/N: **¡Aquí estoy de vuelta! Para actualizar pase muchas cosas, y es que a veces parecía que iba a escribir y me trabo un poco con esta historia hasta que la continué y resulto este capitulo bastante curioso, ya que agregue algo que recordé de un capitulo de Inuyasha cuando este se convierte en humano con la luna nueva y le dice a Kagome que su olor no le era desagradable para nada, ¡eso me gusto! ¡Bueno aquí van los saludos!

"Damalunaely" ¡muchas gracias por el comentario! Me encanta el entusiasmo que tenes, y bueno cuando leas este capitulo de seguro te das cuenta de quien Kagome se acuerda con tanto cariño, y lo que siente por Kaname, es… es… ¡es un secreto! Je, je, je, perdon por no poder venir antes pero tuve muchos problemas por aquí… ¡te envio muchos besos!

"Myrna Elva" ¡a mi me parece lo más gracioso! Y es que uno no puede saber si el director solo bromea o que cuando dice todas esas estupideces de "sus amados chicos de la clase nocturna", y Hayate… también me encanto este personaje, la verdad si fuera real en Vampiro Knight no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo novio con Kagome chan, me encanto mucho! Quiero preguntarte si ya hiciste tu fanfic nuevo pues me gustaría verlo…. Y desde ya ¡muchos muchos besos mi querida amiga! ¡hasta muy pronto!

"Naoko" Perdon por tardarme, pero no tuve tiempo… aunque es cierto que esta vez rompi mi propio record de retraso, por eso me esmere un poquito más ¡de verdad espero que te guste! ¡te mando muchos abrazos y besos!

"Lila-sama" je, je, je siempre me entretiene lo mañoso que era Miroku, por eso a veces hago que Kagome lo copie en algunas partes, no puedo evitarlo… respecto a Hayate kun, como dije también estoy muy triste en no poder hacerle protagonista, me gusto mucho como quedo… pero tampoco pienso dejarlo como trapo de piso como hizo Yuki con el pobre de Zero kun, y para el baile queda muy poquito ¡por eso te pido que me tengan paciencia! ¡mil besos por alla!

"Minako" ¡woah! ¡eso estuvo estupendo! ¡lo que más me fascina es el entusiasmo que ha veces tienen me hacen sentir emocionada también! Eso quiere decir que voy por el camino recto, je, je, je… ¡Y si! ¡quiero continuar llenándoles de entusiasmo como el de Minako chan! ¡te envio un millon de besos!

"Fani-chan" confio en que el segundo mensaje también es tuyo, y si no pido disculpas por el error, perdon por tardar tanto, y como me pediste tienes el nuevo capitulo antes de tu cumple, espero que sea un bonito regalo y te envio los mejores deceos, ¡UN GRAN BESOTE MI QUERIDA AMIGA!

"Naomi" perdon por tardar, pero aquí continuo, como siempre los actualizo en un mismo día y de paso voy un poquito más controlada, espero te guste el nuevo capitulo ¡te mando muchos besos!

"Karina" valla, tu nombre va con K, hasta ahora todas las que conocía llevaban solo la C, ¡eso esta muy bueno! Y si ya traje este fantastico y excelente capitulo para su deleite! (que presumida…) y ojala te haya gustado, muchas gracias por comentar ¡muchos besos!

Bueno, queridos amigos, nos veremos en el proximo capitulo, que tengan un lindo día!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo capitulo de esta apasionante historia! Dejo que lo disfruten por si mismo ¡ahora mismo!

**Capitulo X: (Noche nueve: Una apuesta que atrae a la sangre)**

Kaname se hallaba recostado pesadamente en el sillón tapizado en rojo que se encontraba en su habitación… por su mente pasaba el recuerdo fugaz de cuando había abrazado a Kagome y ella le había correspondido.

Movió su cabeza hacía un lado, esto no resolvería nada, pensaba suspirando mientras sostenía en su mano aquel maldito sobre… el había pensado seriamente en cambiar su opinión sobre aquel cuento.

Definitivamente el gato si murió por su curiosidad y el mismo ahora lo estaba probando al haber visto aquella imagen tan desagradable de Kagome con aquel extraño sujeto… estando demasiado cerca… el no se atrevía a pensar en la palabra que completaría la frase.

¿Quién demonios podría haber sido?... ¿acaso sería aquel medio demonio?, dio un suspiro con pesadez… justamente cuando había descubierto tener sentimientos por aquella niña y las dulces palabras que habían salido de sus labios tenía que ocurrirle esto.

Fue levantándose con lentitud de aquel cómodo asiento y procedió a acomodarse el uniforme… por alguna razón Cross había pedido hablar con el con un tono demasiado alegre para su buen gusto… que daba un mal presentimiento.

Y ahora aquí se hallaba el venerado purasangre… frente a un maniaco director con las manos sosteniendo su barbilla y una sonrisa boba… y a la chica de sus pensamientos sentada en el escritorio, cruzada de piernas y observándolo con aquella sonrisa salvaje que la caracterizaba.

Tuvo que retener el calor que subían a sus mejillas al sentir sus intensos y hermosos ojos centrados en él, - Entonces… ¿es lo que planean llevar a cabo? – se felicito mentalmente por su voz controlada y tranquila.

Kagome dio un salto del escritorio quedando frente suyo – Hai, nuestra apuesta se dará hoy mismo… - se paro de puntitas quedando a centímetros de su rostro – o ¿es que ya lo olvidaste?

Ka-na-me – deletreo su nombre con pura diversión.

Kaname trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no dar obviedad de su triste situación al sentir su calido aliento contra sus labios – No… - pudo articular viendo como ella sonreía y nuevamente se marchaba al lado de Cross.

Cross solo observaba con diversión la reacciones de Kaname kun… nunca lo había visto de aquella manera tan nerviosa, eso solo afirmaba sus sospechas… pero daba un poco de pena que Kagome chan no se diera cuenta de las crueles reacciones que causaban sobre el pobre vampiro.

- Entonces lo cumpliremos hoy… comenzare con los preparativos necesarios… - fue interrumpido por un alegre director.

- ¡Ah! Kaname kun… tengo una sorpresa para los alumnos nocturnos… - la expresión de este era de horror al ver de que se trataba… un uniforme de mesero totalmente blanco… tanto para hombres como mujeres.

Cross sonrió, Kagome coloco una mirada perversa… ella no seria la única que sufriría con estos condenados cosplay, Kaname solo trago duro… este sería un día inolvidable.

Y nadie siquiera intentaría dudar de aquello.

Ahora la academia Cross era un verdadero caos, primero se les había ordenado a todos los estudiantes que luego de sus respectivas clases volvieran a sus habitaciones… y si no lo hacían se verían con los prefectos y sus miradas asesinas (esta de más decir que todos asintieron con rapidez)

Y ahora se organizaban los preparativos que aunque estuvieran a cargo de la clase de noche tanto los prefectos tenían que supervisarlos.

- ¡Aidou sempai! – tal parecía que Yuki estaba ya bastante ocupada con aquel vampiro rubio como para manejar más asuntos.

Kagome vio divertida aquella situación… pero luego dio cuenta de algo ¿Dónde estaba su onii san?... ¡ah no! Ella no tendría más trabajo solo por su pereza.

Apretó sus labios para luego sonreír… en un segundo estaba a su lado viendo divertida como el peliblanco solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados… al parecer disfrutando del fresco.

Kagome se acerco sigilosa siempre manteniendo una mala sonrisa - ¡Zero! – grito en su oído, rápidamente el peliblanco amplio horrorizado sus ojos, saltando saco su pistola apuntando la amenaza… que resulto una Kagome que se doblaba de la risa.

Zero gruño en su hermana con un sonrojo en su rostro – Kagome… ¿Qué quieres? – dio una mirada asesina en su pequeña hermana.

Ella solo sonrió y agarrando de su brazo se lanzo al suelo arrastrándolo con ella infantilmente – Nada… solo saber que hacía mi onii san mientras con Yuki nos ocupábamos de todo – suspiro sonriente en la brisa.

El suspiro, - No quiero estar cerca de ellos – admitió… aun cuando era su trabajo como prefecto no podía estar con vampiros, era un malestar para el.

La niña cerró sus ojos – Lo se… pero no es tan malo Zero… pero si no quieres ir… - ella giro su rostro hacía él – no te preocupes, estaré bien – dio una sonrisa para su hermano.

Quedo un segundo observando aquella expresión… una lejana memoria llegando a su mente, cuando eran niños y el e Ichiru salían con sus padres dejando a Kagome sola en la casa "No te preocupes onii san, voy a estar bien" aquella sonrisa siempre presente como ahora… procurando que olvidara sus problemas por ella.

De niño siempre lograba convencerlo haciendo que se tranquilizara… pero ahora no sabía bien cuan real era aquel dulce gesto… ¿será acaso lo que realmente sentía?

Kagome de pronto dio una risita llamando su atención – Recuerdo cuando pasábamos observando las nubes junto a ti… e Ichiru – Zero se tenso al nombramiento de su gemelo que no paso desapercibido para la niña haciendo que se entristeciera.

- ¿Ya no tendremos recuerdos como esos… onii san? – su voz era con melancolía y tristeza.

Zero cerro sus ojos – No lo creo… el ya no es el mismo Kagome - ¿Cómo decirle que su hermano probablemente solo trataría de matarlos si se llegasen a ver nuevamente?

- ¡Ah! pero ninguno permanecimos iguales… - susurro lentamente para luego pararse con suavidad del suelo y sacudir su falda.

Zero siguió sus movimientos sentándose, - Creo que tengo que volver… ¡nos vemos onii san! – sonrió nuevamente en él, pero el sabía que no era de alegría ni felicidad… la vio retirarse hacía la academia.

El cerró sus ojos procediendo a levantarse - ¿Tanto extrañas a Ichiru… Kagome? – aun cuando ella no haya dicho nada, el podía verlo fácilmente por sus ojos… al igual que el, ambos querían recuperar a su hermano.

Sin más fue tras ella, de igual manera no podía permitir que esos vampiros abusaran al no encontrarse para controlarlos… y ya no se conformaría con su sola sonrisa, el le brindaría un mayor apoyo desde ahora en adelante hasta que ella pueda sonreír sinceramente y sin preocupaciones.

El resto de los preparativos pasaron rápidamente… la verdad los alumnos nocturnos prácticamente no habían hecho casi nada… más fue los organizadores que contrataron que Kaname sama controlo…

Esta de más decir la sorpresa y el bullicio que los estudiantes de día dieron al enterarse de la sorpresa por el enorme afiche como recordatorio del evento que se había pegado en el panel de oficiales… todo era completamente emoción.

Era una fiesta formal por lo que la mayoría lucía sus vestidos y trajes más elegantes… la mayoría casi cayo hacía abajo al ver el hermoso salón decorado de blanco y negro junto con el escenario donde tocaba una orquesta… y es cuando aparecieron.

Los bellos y en sueño estudiantes de noche aparecían ante ellos utilizando un uniforme de meseros, eran totalmente blanco desde una camisa con un chaleco y pantalones con zapatos… mientras las mujeres con una cinta y el cabello atado en un moño, los hombres con una corbata.

Las niñas rápidamente chillaron en Aidou sempai quien con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas - ¿Quieren una copa bellas señoritas? – decía con galantería, todas las rodeaban… fue cuando comenzó alzando vuelo con sus preguntitas sobre sus tipos de sangre y demás.

- ¡Aidou sempai ya basta! Solo dar copas y sonrisas ¡nada más! – la voz de Yuki apareció en escena con el vestido blanco con bordeados que Kaname sempai le había regalado en la ocasión anterior.

Tras ella ingresaban los hermanos Kirryu… quienes solo traían sus habituales uniformes.

Kagome suspiro viendo a las niñas a su alrededor, todas con gala, se encogió de hombros… ella no tenía ningún vestido por diversos motivos… que se le hacía.

Girando su rostro vio como Yuki acomodaba la corbata y el saco de su hermano dando una imagen muy linda al ver como la observaba intensamente… esa niña era muy despistada si no daba cuenta de cómo su onii san la quería muchísimo.

Cerro sus ojos con un suave suspiro… tenía tanta sed, de pronto sintió el suave aroma del cóctel de manzana ¡ah! quería uno como ese… pero ¿Dónde conseguirlo? Abrió sus ojos y parpadeo en la persona a su lado.

Kuran la observaba levemente divertido… ¿desde cuando estaba observándola? - ¿Paso algo? – levanto una delicada ceja en él.

Kaname sonrió levemente, sus ojos brillantes en diversión – Has cambiado… - la niña no entendió ni siquiera una palabra – tu forma de ser, cambió – dijo con suavidad observando intensamente sus ojos púrpuras.

En los ojos de Kagome amaneció el entendimiento – No hay nadie que pueda permanecer siempre de la misma manera… con el tiempo todo gira y uno va aprendiendo a ver la realidad… pero tú también cambiaste… - Kuran miro sorprendido ¿de que se habría dado cuenta?

- Aunque no puedo decir con exactitud en que… lo has hecho – de pronto sus ojos capturaron una sonrisa que le brindo – pero es bueno, cada vez puedo conocer más al verdadero Kaname Kuran y no solo aquella cáscara vacía – se acerco demasiado cerca de él.

- Por cierto… el uniforme te queda muy bien – le susurro con diversión sin sospechar lo sumamente seductor que sonaba a sus oídos, a su descuido alcanzo el cóctel de manzana que contenía su bandeja – me llevo esto… nos vemos – saludo con una sonrisa descarada yéndose.

Kaname solo quedo en aquel lugar, petrificado y con su corazón acelerado, de repente no pudo resistir dar una pequeña sonrisa… porque el también se sentía feliz de conocer cada vez más a la verdadera Kagome.

Kagome solo tomaba con alegría su dulce extracto de manzana, dejo la copa sobre una de las elegantes mesas decoradas de blanco y rojo… tuvo que admitir que el lugar había quedado muy elegante y novedoso, tenía buen gusto.

Observando los alrededores noto una persona solitaria en el ventanal, se acerco sigilosamente hacía allí, - Hayate kun… - lo llamo teniendo su atención a ella.

- Ah… Kagome chan – el parecía tener un aura compartido entre la tristeza y el nerviosismo.

La muchacha estaba un poco preocupada por su repentina distancia - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿es algo malo? – cuestiono con lentitud.

Este suspiro levemente – Fui convocado para dar varias giras para representar mi música… desde mañana me iré junto a mi padre y no creo poder volver – dijo con lentitud mientras observaba el atardecer.

Kagome entendió la tristeza que sentía, pero… - Eso es bueno Hayate… la música es lo que te encanta ¿no?... – el la observo sorprendido que lo sépase – puedo ver esa pasión cuando interpretas con tu voz, y se que lograras cumplir tus objetivos y sueños… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos? ¡solo relájate! – sonrió animadoramente en él.

De pronto se encontró entre sus brazos, ella amplió sus ojos en shock – Kagome chan yo… te quiero – le susurro en el oído, se separaron levemente, Kagome estaba muy perdida.

- Desde que nos vimos y por la gentilidad que me mostraste al ver mi soledad, por darme amistad en ves de alejarte hizo que me enamorase de ti – dijo acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

- Hayate yo… - lo miro con mucha tristeza, el dio una sonrisa triste – Pero se que tú no compartes mis sentimientos… pero aun así soy feliz de que sientas el mínimo aprecio por mí, ahora iré muy feliz… arigatoo – dio un suave beso en su mejilla logrando un sonrojo en su rostro.

Ella le dio un abrazo – Espero que encuentres alguien que te corresponda y seas feliz – deseo con sinceridad.

- Lo haré… pero tu también se feliz con aquella persona – ella entonces lo observo confundida por sus palabras, el muchacho solo dio una sonrisa picara y misteriosa.

- Vamos, será bueno dar nuestro acto ¿no? – su voz celebraba serenidad como si hubiera sacado un peso de su pecho y lo lleno con nuevas esperanzas. Ella asintió, dirigiéndose de esa manera ambos hacía aquel escenario armado.

Sin conocimiento de ambos alguien los había observado desde lejos, Kaname sentía muchos celos al ver la intima manera en que habían conversado y tuvo que resistir para no matar a aquel vampiro al verla abrazarla… sus ojos se volvieron tristes, su corazón apretando al verlos juntos.

Apretó sus puños y se alejo, no aguantando más aquella imagen en su mente, ¿Cómo no podía dejar de sentir aquello por la muchacha? ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía Kagome? Luego se escucho en todo el salón la voz en el micrófono.

- ¡Presten atención mis amados jóvenes! – la voz de Cross chillo sobre el micrófono, todos lo miraban levemente curiosos - ¡mi amada hija menor Kagome chan dará una presentación! ¡AAHHH! ELLA ES TAN PRECIOSA… - iba a seguir sus disparates.

Eso si Touga no hubiera subido y arrastrarlo con brusquedad desde el cuello de la camisa… casi estrangulándolo. Todos los alumnos nocturnos y diurnos los observaban con una gotita de sudor, aplaudiendo con un poco de nerviosismo.

Zero solo gruño colocando una mano en su cara un poco sonrojado de vergüenza como Yuki que sonreía muy apenada… el director nunca cambiaría.

El telón del escenario se levanto revelando a una Kagome con un micrófono en la mano y a Hayate con una guitarra y otro micrófono.

Todos los miraban asombrados, Zero y Yuki sin adivinar que es lo que sucedía. Y Kaname con brillo leve en sus ojos… ¿con que cumpliría, no?

- Hmp… - la muchacha estaba levemente sonrojada en la actitud de su "padre adoptivo", - Bien hoy junto a Hayate kun, presentaremos el tema _"Beso de Cerezos"_, ¡y por favor disfrútenlo todos!.. ya que esta dedicado a ambos tanto de la clase diurna y nocturna… por favor enséñenles como nos divertimos en la clase de día – dio una sonrisa de diversión en el significado.

Todos vitorearon sus palabras con aplausos y silbidos, los nocturnos un poco confundidos ¿Qué les enseñasen a divertirse? Algunos gruñeron en sus palabras… pero al menos no trabajarían en el trayecto.

Kaname la observo con diversión, solo ella podía formal algo como aquello con aquella actitud rebelde sin temer las consecuencias.

Hallate comenzo a tocar su guitarra en un extraordinario ritmo, todos miraban emocionados y fue el turno de Kagome para comenzar su canción entonando su dulce voz.

_**Besos de Cerezos **_**(Sakura Kiss-Ouran Hight School Host Club)**

Kiss! Kiss! Fall in love! (_Besa!, besa! Enamorate!)_

Maybe you're my love! _(Puedes ser mi amor!)_

La guitarra tomo más ritmo, los estudiantes de día comenzaron a llenar con rapidez las pistas, bailando sin control. Los de noche solo los miraban confusos y con curiosidad.

Kizukeba itsudemo _(Cuando miro a mi alrededor)_

Soba ni irukeredo _(estas cerca de mí, pero…)_

Hontou wa kirai? Suki? _(Por que será, Es odio?, amor?)_

Mousou na no? _(O estas jugando?)_

Kagome comenzo a moverse por el escenario, sin darse cuenta de la mirada penetrante que la seguía cada centímetro que se movía, ¿es odio?, ¿o amor?, ¿o solo un juego?

Mientras los estudiantes de noche observaban su modo raro de "expresión"… sin reglas de baile, totalmente liberar, sin temor de ser mal vistos… casi con timidez algunos fueron a la pista de baile… y en unos segundos captaron el ritmo sonriendo, era completamente nuevo esta extraña sensación de libertad.

Jibun no kimochi ga _(Y no puedo identificar)_

Kuria ni mietara _(lo que yo siento de verdad)_

REDII demo HOSUTO demo_ (Ser huésped o ser anfitrión)_

Kamawanai yo _(no importa tanto)_

Kagome y Kaname no sabían con exactitud cuales eran sus sentimientos pero estaban dispuestos a averiguarlos… no importaba quien era el anfitrión o el invitado en esta fiesta.

Yuki observaba sonriente la hermosa actuación de Kagome chan… ¡se veía tan bien! Vio a los demás estudiantes de noche y día bailando y tenía tantas ganas de ir. Vio a un Zero a su lado con su rostro estoico.

- Zero… yo… - lo miraba apenada jalando su manga, el la miro confuso para luego brillar sus ojos en entendimientos, - Vamos – dijo fríamente ocultando un pequeño sonrojo, llevando a Yuki a la pista de baile, la sonrisa de ella se amplio. Y ambos comenzaron a bailar.

Suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna _(La razón para el amor es curiosa de verdad)_

Chigau yo ne kedo... (_Diferente entre tú y yo...)_

Maybe you're my love! (_Pero esto es amor!)_

Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kiss _(Yo quiero verte ya y darte un beso desde esta canción)_

Tokimeitara ranman koishiyo _(si lo quieres todo es tan romántico,)_

Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin (_Y vamos solo hoy, no pienses en mañana)_

uruwashi haru no koi (_Goza el amor que florece sola)_

wa hana saku otome no bigaku _(La belleza que da al alma vida)_

Kagome dio un truco en su mano con su micrófono mientras hacía un leve movimiento de soltar un beso, muchos silbidos se escucharon en la sala… así como muchos corazones revoloteando.

Tatoeba atashi no mada shiranai kimi _(Para empezar tal vez quiero, hallar esa verdad en ti)_

Mitsukete mitaikedo kowaku mo aru _(Pero quizás me da terror que estés cansado)_

Aquí su rostro unos segundos se volvió sombrío, ella no sabía si seguir este peligroso juego le haría algún bien pero tampoco podía dejar de sentir el deseo de conocer hasta sus más oscuros secretos. No sospechaba que cierto pelicastaño tenía casi los mismos pensamientos sobre ella y su misterioso pasado.

En la breve pausa Hallato hizo luz de su habilidad con la guitarra. Ahora a continuar.

DENIMU ni FURIRU ni KAJUARU ni CHAINA _(Solo vaqueros en la cita o símil o con camisa oriental) _

Autabi shichi henge kakugo asobe _(Quieres luchar a ser casual pero cambiando)_

Kagome coloco una sonrisa salvaje y un tanto maliciosa mientras nombraba los cambios que el daría al llegar a su cita.

Tsugi, tsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa _(Y las puertas del amor vas abriendo sin parar)_

SURIRU mansai danzen koishiyo _(Si sigues brillando así ¡te voy a enamorar!)_

Luego guiñando coquetamente un ojo señalo con su mano mientras lo tachaba como un corte que sería por su espada al decir que lo iba a enamorar… Kaname amplio levemente sus ojos al ver que lo había señalado.

¿Ella se sentía al igual que él? ¿y porque su corazón latía tan ferozmente a la perspectiva que tratara Kagome de enamorarlo?

Isogashikute sure chigau hi mo sakura kiss _(Estar lejos de ti es mi agonía, desde esta canción)_

setsunai hodo ranman koi desu _(que suaviza todo este feo tú actitud)_

Yowai toko mo uketome _(Mantengo brillando estoy ¿será por que te amo?)_

aou fureau ai wa muteki _(Seré fuerte por ti, invencible por ti)_

sakasou futari wa shiyaku _(Ahora somos la historia principal)_

Kagome cerro suavemente sus ojos… los abrió al sentir una imagen de aquel vampiro en su mente, ¿Por qué su perfil se deslizaba de esa manera en sus pensamientos?

Mabushii sora ni makenai _(La luz del atardecer nos dará)_

omoide tsukurou ima (_recuerdos eternos que guardar)_

Aquí las luces se apaciguaron lentamente dando un brillo especial a la luz que entraba por los enormes ventanales y le conferían una figura angelical a aquel demonio que Kaname sin aun deducirlo había caído en el amor.

Danzen koishiyo _(Definitivamente es amor)_

Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kiss _(Yo quiero verte ya y darte un beso desde esta canción)_

tokimeitara ranman koishiyo _(que suaviza este feo tú actitud)_

Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin _(Y vamos solo hoy no pienses en mañana)_

uruwashi haru no koi wa (_¡goza el amor! Que florece sola)_

Hana saku otome no bigaku YEAH _(La belleza que da al alma vida, sí)_

Hana saku otome no bigaku _(Una chica no deja de soñar)_

Kiss! Kiss! Fall in love! _(Besa!, Besa!, Enamórate)_

Maybe you're my love! _(Puedes ser mí amor.)_

Al terminar su canción Kagome dio un giro espectacular de su micrófono causando gritos y ovaciones para ella y Hayate… solo pudo sonreír un poco con pena al no poder acostumbrarse aun a tanta atención… dando un asentimiento a su compañero bajo al haber terminado su numero. Este pronto comenzó a tocar su guitarra con suavidad acompañado por los músicos.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras solo pudo sudar frió resistiendo el impulso de dar un paso atrás ante los alumnos tanto diurnos como nocturnos que la esperaban abajo con felicitaciones y lo que parecían corazones en sus ojos… los chicos fans eran lo más terroríficos…

Más estos se despejaron con rapidez a la luz de un aura completamente negra de muerte, ella parpadeo viendo a su onii san en el centro… sonrió verdaderamente alegre que la salvara, adjuntándose con rapidez a su lado…

Pero se preguntaba brevemente por que no estaba con Yuki chan… pronto vio sus ojos mirando con un poco de tristeza en una dirección y girando su vista sintió su pecho apretarse levemente…

Allí Kaname había invitado a Yuki a bailar el vals junto a él… ella mentalmente suspiro, era natural… ese vampiro quería a su amiga ¿no es así? Pero aun así…

Girando su vista a su onii san sonrió de pronto – Zero onii san… - llamo su atención que vio sorprendido como ella jugaba una graciosa reverencia - ¿me concede esta pieza? – su voz era también divertida extendiendo una mano hacía él.

Este brillo sus ojos en diversión – Mn, creo que debería él de preguntarlo ¿no? – aun así acepto su mano yendo ambos al centro de la pista.

Ella se encogió de hombros – No realmente, da lo mismo… - ambos sonrieron divertidos mientras danzaban… no dando cuentas de las miradas distintas que recibían.

Kaname había invitado a la pelicastaña al vals luego que la pelinegra terminase su canción… aun molesto y confuso solo decidió que se enfrascaría en prestar atención a Yuki… aunque por el momento no fuese muy posible…

Tanto el como la niña no podían dejar de mirar a la singular pareja vestidos con el uniforme que danzaban juntos en este momento, sonrisas divertidas y alegres en sus rostros. Sentimientos parecidos se levantaron en ambos hacía ellos.

Yuki solo podía suspirar queriendo resolver sus sentimientos, aun cuando estuviese danzando con Kaname sempai… no podía dejar de pensar en el peliplateado… prefiriendo bailar junto a él como segundos antes lo hacían… ¿pero por que…?

Ella siempre había querido estar de esta manera junto a Kaname sempai… pero solo pensaba en Zero y Zero… cuando no estaba a su lado lo extrañaba, se ponía nerviosa y ansiosa a su alrededor, quería que la mirara y su aprobación… quería que le hablase o ver sus sonrisas… ella quería… a Zero.

Amplio sus ojos en su último pensamiento, ella… quería… ¡a Zero! Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro… ella siempre lo había querido… ¡y ahora pudo darse cuenta!

Miro al muchacho con el que bailaba y lo vio mirando fugazmente en una dirección sabiendo exactamente hacía donde era… ella internamente rió…

- Kaname sempai… - llamo la atención de este que miro un poco apenado en su dirección - ¿quieres a Kagome verdad? – vio un poco divertida como este casi fallo un paso en sus palabras… sus ojos ampliamente abiertos.

- Yuki… ¿Qué estas diciendo?... – fue interrumpido por una suave risa de la niña que lo confundió.

- No tienes que preocuparte, - su voz adquirió un especial brillo – tú cuando estas con Kagome sientes que el tiempo se para, tu corazón se acelera, tus mejillas arden y no tienes ojos nada más que para ella, sus diferencias te parecen fascinantes… ¿verdad? – este no podía dejar de pensar en como pudo haberlo sabido.

- Yo… es que también me di cuenta que quiero a Zero… - sus ojos se suavizaron y su rostro era sereno – siento lo mismo por él… que tú por Kagome chan… pero no es malo, solo que encontré a la persona especial para mí… entiendes Kaname – levanto sus ojos suavizados a él, suplicantes en que pudiera entenderla… ella no quería que lo odiara, era un amigo muy importante para ella.

Este quedo unos segundos perdidos, pero al sentir que verdaderamente eran sentimientos sinceros de Yuki coloco una sonrisa suave y comprensiva – Lo hago Yuki… solo quiero que seas feliz… - dio un abraso amistoso que la pelicastaña correspondió.

- Tú también Kaname… muchas gracias – una lágrima se deslizo en su mejilla.

Ambos sabían que en este momento sus sentimientos habían cambiado… ahora cada uno tenía a alguien que querer y querer proteger… pero no dejarían de apreciarse entre ellos.

- Bueno, pero aun no terminamos el vals… ¿quieres continuar? – dio una sonrisa divertida, ella solo asintió entusiasmada continuando su danza.

Yuki en su corazón decidió que demostraría sus sentimientos a Zero desde mañana mismo… ¡no importa que ella lo haría!

Pero desconocido para todos una figura solitaria se encontraba sobre el balcón de un edificio continuo observando toda la celebración con un aire indiferente…

Observo bailar a la prefecta que tanto Zero quería proteger para luego a aquel pura sangre… girando su vista se encontró con la de el peliplateado y no pudo dejar de sentir su corazón contraerse… reforzándose a si mismo a odiarlo no importa que fuese su propio hermano gemelo por la muerte de su amada.

Levemente se confundió al verlo bailar con una muchacha pelinegra… ¿será que sus intereses cambiaron?.. al terminar el baile y poder verla con claridad amplio sus ojos al ver sus ojos… sus ojos púrpuras celestes…

No, ¡no podía ser ella!... era todo una trampa… no podía… -Kagome… - el susurro salio inconcientemente de sus labios viendo sonreír alegremente a aquella bella muchacha…

¿Qué significaba todo esto? No lo sabía… pero planeaba conseguir todas las respuestas no importa el como.

**A/N: **Bueno, estoy de regreso… y quizás repita mucho las mismas palabras… pero es que estoy actualizando 4 fanfic al mismo tiempo y ponerme al día con todo aquí… por lo que perdonen la tardanza… ¡aquí van los preciados saludos amigos míos!

"Myrna Elva" ¡A mi me gusto mucho ese capitulo de Inuyasha! así que no pude resistir mi cordura para arrancarle ese pedacito y darle a Kagome esas líneas para nuestro Kaname kun, y con respecto a los celos del vampiro por Zero, me pareció un poquito normal. Como es de la nobleza antes se acostumbraba mantener el linaje por sangre pura (es decir, casarse entre primos etc) y creo también, es una de las razones por la que este en el anime quiere a Yuki al ser ambos los últimos pura sangre… también aquí Kagome y Zero son los últimos del clan de cazadores Kyrriu haci que puede ser que en su mente la idea sea algo "esperado" que ambos sean de esa manera… aunque un tercer participante entra en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Te extrañe muchísimo y muchos ánimos! (peor que yo nadie puede estar para sacar ideas… ahhhh)

"Lila-sama" ¡Aja! Y ahora vino otro capitulo más! Paso la gran fiesta de ambas clases nocturna y diurna y creo que me fue mejor de lo que pensaba!... aunque quede un poco triste en la despedida de Hayate, pero intente darle la dignidad al admitir sus sentimientos a Kagome y sabiendo que le rechazaría (cosa que a ella en el anime no le dan cuando el tonto de Inuyasha va tras Kykio baka) espero haber despejado tus dudas… y muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome ¡nos vemos pronto amiga!

"Tessa-chan" je, je, je… creo que nuevamente te deje mal… ¡p-pero no fue a propósito! No del todo… ufff, ¡bueno! Lo importante es que vuelva, y es que en serio me encantan sus comentarios por lo que si quiero conseguir más debo seguir actualizando "sonrisa diabólica" (oh, oh… ¿me parece o acabo de decir parte de mi plan malévolo…?) je, je, je, ¡te mando mil besos y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

"Lau-va" ¡mou! Soy muy feliz que te gustara y te divirtiera la historia, y también cuando escribi eso de Sesshoumaru casi me doblo de la risa ¡imaginandole no solo apostando sino también dispuesto a pagar el precio de la derrota! Diría algo como esto: "Este Sesshoumaru por su honor no se negara a pagar el precio que estos mundanos colocaron" (cruzado de brazos, sus ojos cerrados maduramente… y un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas) ¡espero que nos oyamos prontito muchos besos!

"Damalunaely" ¡ah estoy muy feliz que te haya gustado tanto! Aun sigo un poco indecisa y parada en la manera como este fic debe continuar ¡pero parece que voy bien hasta ahora! Y si, para Kagome chan el inu fue un amigo muy querido, por eso también sus consejos maduros le faltan mucho ahora (me gusta hacer a la miko un poco inmadura y terca) y aquí te traje la continuación ¡espero también te haya gustado! ¡muchos saludos!

"Fani-chan" me tarde bastante ¿verdad? Ahhhh, pero me pone contenta que te haya gustado el regalo, también creo que hice el cap un poquito más largo y es que metí todas las ideas que tenía allí dentro! (de hecho ya no tengo nada adentro) pero que se va a hacer… como sea, ¡ojala también te gustara este capi! Y espero ordenarme mejor ahora ¡mil besos onee chan!

"Kaoru" aquí vine a continuar el fic y dios me salve no quiero dejar a media una historia… sentaría que no puedo ni siquiera terminar algo como esto y me frustraría (si, aun más que a ustedes) también ya subi la otra actualizaciones de mis fic por si quieres leerlos, ¡te mando mil besos Kaoru chan y gracias por comentar!

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy… otra vez perdón por la tardanza ¡solo me falta actualizar uno más!


	11. Chapter 11

¡Pido perdón por la muy larga espera! Y aquí les traigo otro emocionante episodio con un personaje especialmente carismático que hará su aparición ¡disfrútenlo!

**Capitulo XI: (Noche diez: Un hermano gemelo perdido en la oscuridad)**

Kagome simplemente se revolvía entre sus sabanas su rostro era la imagen del dolor y la desesperación… las imágenes revolviéndose dentro de su mente sin control… la muerte de su segunda familia… la batalla final con sus amigos… pero… ¿Por qué nunca podía saber como terminaba?...

Ahora en sus sueños una memoria se entrometió… una pequeña Kagome chan de unos cinco años viendo las estrellas junto a su hermano mayor… aun cuando su rostro estaba nebuloso su sonrisa sencilla y tibia la hacían sonreír…

Sus ojos se abrieron con serenidad - Zero onii sama… - se levanto lentamente, sus ojos no podían revelar ningún sentimiento… hasta que una pequeña gota cayo haciendo que automáticamente tocara sus mejillas donde rondaban lagrimas silenciosas ¿Cómo…?

Era nuevamente esos sueños, no… eran sus memorias, pero ¿Por qué nunca podía recordar lo que ocurrió en la batalla final…?

Sacudiendo su cabeza limpió con brusquedad su rostro, ahora debía ir a clases… ya bastante se había atrasado y además de terminar su papel de prefecta… o mejor dicho controladora de plagas…

Aun más de aquel tedioso vampiro, pensaba sin dar cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa suave que velaba sus labios al recordarlo.

No pudo evitar mirar el cielo despejado y soleado, tan brillante que parecía querer burlarse de alguien… sonrió, pues con la suerte que tenía lo más seguro sería de ella.

Desde casi la entrada podía sentirse un alboroto en el curso, casi dio otro suspiro… ¿ahora que le pasaría a esos tontos?

Sin más entro por la puerta principal encontrándose con la mirada asesina de su profesora de "matemáticas" - ¡Kagome Kirryu! Tienes que tomar más en serio tu papel de alumna… ¡aun más siendo la delegada debes dar el ejemplo! – la regaño con su bien confiable regla de enseñanza.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros en su tardanza, que se le hacía… ¿acaso no podía tomarse un día con calma? – Si usted lo dice… sensei – dijo con una voz completamente aburrida, ignorando los rayos que la mujer lanzaba para luego suspirar hondamente… era inútil.

Sin embargo frunció su ceño oscuro al sentir una mirada intensa y confusa a su dirección, ¿pero quien…? Sus palabras quedaron en la garganta al ver quien era… alguien tan parecido a su onii sama pero a la vez tan distinto…

- Ichiru… - susurro con ojos amplios y llenos de shock y sorpresa, este la miraba de la misma manera… ambos ojos púrpuras tan idénticos y diferentes a la vez.

No sentía las miradas curiosas a su alrededor, ni la preocupada de Yuki a su camino, ni la asesina de su profesora – Bien, Kirryu san ya más tarde podrá ponerse al día con su hermana… ahora tome un asiento por favor – dijo con mal humor la mujer mientras tomaba un libro.

Este simplemente volvió a colocar un rostro libre de emoción en su rostro subiendo las escaleras y dando una ultima mirada a la pelinegra… es verdad, solo unos momentos más obtendría todas las respuestas que buscaba.

Kagome aun no podía moverse… ¿de verdad era Ichiru onii san? De verdad no sabía que pensar… tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto le había extrañado pero no podía… ¿y si la odiaba? Zero dijo que no era el mismo, pero… ¡pero…!

Y sin más ella solo retrocedió y como su instinto le gritaba, ella corrió… nunca lo hizo de los demonios, ni los vampiros… pero si de su hermano, del miedo a ver el odio en sus ojos hacía ella.

- ¡Kagome chan! – grito Yuki preocupada por ella pero la profesora la reto para que volviese a sentarse haciéndolo a regañadientes… ¿acaso Ichiru san había venido a matar a Zero?... ¿y Kagome?

El peliblanco solo observo su figura salir de allí con prisa… sintiendo un pequeño nudo familiar en su pecho al verla.

Kagome simplemente corría sin saber la dirección, sus lágrimas salían sin control por sus mejillas, un fuerte dolor apretaba su corazón… había podido volver a ver a su hermano mayor, pero ahora no tenía idea de lo que haría…

Sin más cayo en sus rodillas, primero tenía que aclarar su mente, ella lo que más quería era poder abrazar a su hermano, pero por ahora no podía… no podía. ¿Qué hacer…? Una idea cruzo su mente… aunque fuese extraña por ahora no podía pensar en nada más…

En los dormitorios de noche:

Kaname estaba durmiendo con tranquilidad en su dormitorio… todas las ventanas cerradas ocultaban aquella luz cegadora que lo molestaba por su raza… sin embargo sintió un pequeño golpe en su puerta, era tan pequeño e insignificante que si no tuviese sus sentidos tan abiertos posiblemente lo pasaría por alto.

Con un gruñido en su garganta se levanto, alguien había interrumpido un pequeño sueño en el que incluía cierta muchacha de cabellos negros y profundos ojos púrpuras… con el ceño molesto abrió la puerta ampliando sus ojos al ver a la muchacha de sus sueños (literalmente) parada frente a su puerta…

Parpadeo para ver si realmente aun no seguía durmiendo – Kagome chan… - su nombre salió sin poder evitarlo, ella mantenía su rostro bonito y sereno.

- ¿Me dirás que pase o quedaremos así hasta la noche? – suspiro con cansancio mientras desviaba avergonzada su vista.

El frunció el ceño, definitivamente no seguía soñando, abriendo camino la muchacha entro mirando de soslayo todas las cosas que tenía… hasta que vio su sillón favorito y sin más se tiro en el quedando acostada mirando el techo… este miro claramente incrédulo en ella.

Viéndola allí solo tomo asiento en una silla, bueno… quedando en silencio por ambos, los segundos solo pasaban… ella miraba el techo… él la miraba (de reojo por supuesto) diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… ¡puf!

- Puede saberse la razón de su visita Kagome chan – pregunto sin poder contener la curiosidad, cuando se trataba de ella simplemente no podía dejar de querer saber cada una de sus reacciones…

Ella quedo un segundo en silencio – Hoy… he visto a alguien… - mirándolo de reojo no vio ninguna sorpresa en él - ¿sabes de quien hablo? – pregunto con seriedad.

Este asintió - ¿No será Ichiru Kirryu? – si, nunca podrían escapársele estos cambios importantes.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?... pero entonces no entiendo como Cross pudo ocultármelo a hermano y a mí, yo… - nuevamente fue interrumpida.

- De lo que averigüe Kirryu kun ya sabe sobre su llegada, de hecho según dijo Cross san el fue quien lo aprobó… aun cuando sus causas no las sepa – observaba seriamente como ella simplemente miro un segundo hacía él en shock.

Kagome giro con brusquedad su rostro mirando el candelabro en el techo para luego cubrid su cara con su mano derecha. Nuevamente un silencio incomodo se levanto entre ellos.

Kaname estaba confuso al verdadero motivo por el que viniese – Kagome… - escucho nuevamente a la niña.

- Kaname… ¿Cómo harías… si vieses a un familiar tuyo nuevamente? – nunca había visto a su familia, ni Cross hablado de ella.

Su mirada se volvió lejana y melancólica – No podría hacerlo, mi familia ha sido asesinada hace muchos años… - confeso viendo a la niña mover bruscamente su rostro hacía él… vio en shock las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Kagome sin poder pensarlo con rapidez llego hasta el joven vampiro y lo abrazo con fuerza, cayendo ambos sobre la cama del impulso…

El pura sangre solo veía en shock a la niña en sus brazos, sintiendo como temblaba levemente y podía sentir sus lágrimas no pudo evitar suavizar increíblemente sus ojos a lo frágil y delicada que se mostraba… comenzó a acariciar con dulzura su suave cabello mientras aspiraba su embriagante aroma… su bella Kagome.

Ella de apoco fue calmándose debido a la suave que su aura era… lograba extrañamente relajarla, - Solo pensé que me dirías "lo siento" o algo parecido… - pidió tratando de calmar el ambiente, casi siempre al escuchar estás cosas las personas darían un simple pésame… un ignorante "se como te sientes".

- Yo… - la muchacha comenzó a levantarse quedando sus rostros solo a pequeños centímetros que causo que él se sonrojase – aun no encuentro consuelo a ello… es lo único que conozco – y el lo entendió, los demonios basaban sus emociones en toques…

Ella simplemente en ese momento se levanto, limpiando bruscamente sus lágrimas – No debí venir… - ni siquiera llego a volver a mirarlo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

- Kagome… - ella paro al escuchar su nombre pero no giro – creo que debes hablar con él… será lo mejor… - le aconsejo viendo un leve asentimiento para luego marcharse.

Kaname simplemente volvió a recostarse en la cama como segundos antes, coloco su mano sobre su rostro sintiendo aun caliente sus mejillas… esa muchacha era alguien cruel.

Haciéndole estas cosas dolorosas, aun cuando no podía saber exactamente lo que sentía por ella… pero, tampoco deseaba que esta dulce tortura se detuviese.

Kagome no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Kaname… sabía que tenía la razón, ese vampiro después de todo tenía un aura madura e inteligente para algo… pero igualmente decirlo no era tan sencillo como hacerlo… ¿acaso no podía haber sido más especifico en lo que decía? Gruñía en su mente.

Iba a camino para tomar la cena de esta noche pero un pensamiento llego a su mente, ¿y si Ichiru estaba allí? Kaname había dicho que Zero permitió que viniese… ¿eso significaba que habrían arreglado sus problemas?...

Sacudió su cabeza, su hermano mayor siempre fue alguien valiente y audaz… tal vez un poquito reservado pero siempre enfrento sus dificultades con la frente en alto.

Pero ella era tan cobarde… desviándose de las habitaciones se encamino hacía el techo que se encontraba cerca de su ventana… subiendo con facilidad sobre una rama amplio sus ojos en lo que encontró - ¿Zero onii sama…? – vio al peliplateado un poco tenso… tal vez interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Ichiru luego de que discutiese con Zero en su presencia cuando iban a cenar y las palabras frías que se dijeron subió al techo para pensar con claridad en sus palabras…

"_- Más te vale que no dañes a nuestra hermana Kagome… -"_había dicho el engaño que sus padres le habían ocultado… no sabía que pensar, si realmente seguía siendo su pequeña hermanita… _"hermanita"_ una palabra que pensó jamás volver a escuchar…

No sabía como reaccionar ante esto, como seguir con sus planes, vengar a su amada Shizuka, desato su cabello mientras sostenía con melancolía el cascabel en sus manos ¿Cómo si nada o…? "¿Zero onii sama?" Escucho una voz muy conocida haciendo que tensara levemente su cuerpo.

La sintió sentarse con lentitud a su lado y se negó a cumplir con su mirada, ¿acaso no podía ver que no era Zero?...

Kagome frunció levemente su ceño – No me digas que tampoco fuiste a cenar – toco levemente su hombro con diversión viendo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros de su parte, mmm, actuaba un poco raro…

- Zero… - su voz ahora era seria – yo hoy he visto a Ichiru… y me entere que se traslado a nuestra clase con tu consentimiento… ¿Qué significa? – desvió su mirada al cielo sin poder ver el shock en los ojos morados de su acompañante.

- Aun… no lo se… - trato de hacer su voz dura como la de su gemelo, después de todo… siendo gemelos no le era demasiado difícil, pero escucho sorprendido una risa de su hermana - ¿Por qué ríes? – melancolía cruzo sus ojos a la familiaridad del sonido.

- Últimamente soñaba que miraba junto a alguien las estrellas cuando éramos niños, siempre he pensado que era contigo… pero ahora recuerdo que era con Ichiru onii san – este vio sorprendido como la muchacha tomo su mano en la suya y esta temblaba.

- ¿Crees… que al enterarse de mi me odiara…? – su voz era completamente rota mientras una línea fina de lágrimas deslizaba sus mejillas.

Este apretaba su puño queriendo más que decir a su hermana pequeña que jamás podría odiarla… desde pequeños ella era la única que entendía el dolor de ser rechazados por sus padres como él, y siempre la quiso más que a nadie… ella no era culpable de nada.

Tomo su mejilla limpiando con suavidad sus lagrimas, Kagome levanto su rostro y amplio imperceptiblemente sus ojos en sus ojos – No te odia Kagome imouto chan – recalco con una voz suave como sus ojos… vio iluminar rápidamente sus púrpuras haciendo que sonría levemente… aun poseía aquella luz de niña.

Ella para su sorpresa se prendió con rapidez a su pecho en un abrazo calido – Arigatoo onii san… yo también los quiero, a ti y Ichiru onii san – dijo con alegría y voz aliviada.

El pequeño cascabel de este sonó levemente en el impulso imprevisto haciendo que temiese levemente que ella lo descubriese… más al no pasar nada se tranquilizo correspondiendo el abrazo. Habían sido tantos años que la pensó muerta… y ahora estaba aquí nuevamente.

Kagome a regañadientes se separo – Bueno ¡ahora tengo un poco de hambre! ¡cocinare algo para ambos! – ofreció con una amplia sonrisa dando un saludo a este para luego salir corriendo.

Ichiru observo con suavidad a su pequeña hermana, tal parecía que sus planes no eran como los había planeado… y su mente comenzaba a dudar en las cosas que debía hacer. Miro el pequeño frasco de sangre en su mano y lo dejo caer hacía abajo… no tenía el corazón para hacer sufrir a su hermana Kagome, aun después de todo lo que paso.

Kagome solo iba corriendo hasta que choco contra alguien, vio un poco sorprendida a su hermano mayor tirándose a sus brazos – Kagome chan… ¿te paso algo malo? – acariciaba los cabellos negros de su hermana sintiendo como ella largaba lagrimas… más al separarse la vio sonriendo.

- Zero onii sama… ¡es que hoy estoy muy feliz! – llamo tomando su mano y guiarlo para caminar, Zero frunció el ceño para luego suspirar levemente en su humor… sonrió al verla tan feliz.

Pero ahora Zero solo podía fruncir molesto su ceja, mientras Yuki miraba claramente nerviosa y todo el curso con recelo a los hermanos Kirryu.

Pues aunque Zero y Kagome estuviesen en sus mismos lugares… ahora Ichiru estaba al lado derecho de su pequeña hermana sonriendo a ella con suavidad, la pelinegra al dar cuenta solo devolvió su sonrisa con calidez… los muchachos a su alrededor dieron suspiros ilusionados al ser capaz de ver una sonrisa rara de Kagome chan… haciendo a los hermanos darles una luz, por supuesto Zero era más evidente.

- Ah… me he olvidado mi libro de ciencias… ¿podes compartirlo conmigo Kagome chan? – dirigió una mirada suave a su hermana menor ignorando la mirada asesina de su gemelo.

Habían pasado días desde su primera charla con ella, realmente se sorprendió al enterarse que siempre supo que era él… según recordaba sus palabras…

"_Por tus ojos, mientras Zero onii sama tiene sus ojos púrpuras azules suaves y calidos, los ojos púrpuras celestes de Ichiru onii san son sinceros y dulces…"_ y lo que le divirtió _"además, cuando escuche tu bonita campana ya pude afirmarlo sin problemas"_ aun sonreía de solo pensarlo. Por lo que desde entonces tomo este lugar al lado de ella… aun para disgusto de su hermano mayor.

Kagome sonrió a su hermano mayor – Claro Ichiru onii san… aquí – coloco el libro para ambos girando su asiento a su lado para que ambos viesen bien… por supuesto no vio el aura mal agüero que su hermano mayor lanzaba… haciendo al peliplateado dar una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Todos sus compañeros, hasta el profesor de ciencias no podían evitar sentir miedo por el aura que provenía de Cero, haciendo a Yuki muy nerviosa…

Jamás hubiera pensado que ambos gemelos hubieran sido tan celosos en la atención de su hermana menor… ni que lo tomasen como un reto…

Ahora solo pasaron a la siguiente clase, geografía… - Kagome chan… no traje el libro… ¿lo compartimos? – pregunto Zero, si su gemelo planeaba jugar sucio… el no se quedaría atrás, su hermana pequeña parpadeo inocente en él.

Ella dio una sonrisa brillante mientras asintió – Acá mira Zero onii sama… - estiro ahora el nuevo libro de geografía mientras esta vez su silla giro a su dirección, era el turno de Zero de sonreír a la luz que su hermano le enviaba…

Yuki ahora comenzó a sudar frío mientras trataba de mirar en su libro, pobre Kagome chan…

Ya era la hora de su última clase, por supuesto física. Kagome revolvía sus cosas sin éxito alguno, dando un suspiro cansado que llamo la atención de sus hermanos… - Creo… que no tengo mi libro de física… - murmuro sin ánimos… no vio el brillo en los ojos morados de los muchachos.

- ¡Toma, compartamos! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras prácticamente sostenían frente a su cara los libros… ambos con miradas asesinas entre ellos… la muchacha comenzó a ponerse nerviosa sin saber realmente que hacer.

Yuki en ese momento reacciono, frunciendo el ceño coloco su libro en las manos de la muchacha – Toma Kagome chan, yo igual comparto con Yuri – llamo poniéndose nerviosa al ver la mirada molesta de Zero y la fría de Ichiru… que medio le dio temor, después de todo no tenía la mejor relación con este.

Kagome sin embargo sonrió brillantemente en ella - ¡Arigatoo Yuki chan! – ella no quería herir los sentimientos de sus hermanos… de verdad la había salvado.

La pelicastaña brillo sus ojos, ¡Kagome chan era tan tierna!.. ¡ah! podía imaginar la bonita pareja que haría con Kaname sempai… y ella, miro de reojo a Zero y se ruborizo… solo esperaba el valor para decirle sus sentimientos a Zero.

Kagome solo sonreía mientras se acercaba a hurtadillas a donde su hermano, con una gracia llego a su lado y se asomo a su forma durmiente… - Kagome chan… sabes que ese juego no funciona conmigo – levemente la regaño abriendo sus ojos divertidos a su hermanita.

Ella bufo – Ichiru onii san… eres malo – dio un gruñido y sentándose bruscamente a su lado con los brazos cruzados, este giro su rostro con suavidad.

- ¿Ya terminaste con tus labores de prefecta? – cuestiono obteniendo un asentimiento de ella – entonces… - fue cortada por esta.

- Ichiru… ¿es cierto que planeas matar a Zero? – ella no sabía como manejar el asunto, hacía que lo encaro.

Este cambió su rostro suave a uno serio – Eres como onii sama… siempre tan directa – comento despectivamente – él te habrá contado lo que había ocurrido… y el porque lo estoy buscando – levemente planteo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella suspiro levemente – Ichiru…con la venganza no podrás parar el dolor en tu corazón… solo traerá aun más… - fue cortado por este.

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡el ha matado a Shikuza! ¡a la que he amado! – la reprendió con voz dura viendo a la niña verlo sorprendido, jamás había perdido la razón como ahora.

- ¡No creas saberlo todo!... – este vio sorprendido su sobresalto y ojos duros - … perder a la persona que más quieres, aun sabiendo que no correspondía tus sentimientos… es doloroso, insoportable… pero ¿ella te dijo que quería venganza?... ¿acaso sus últimos momentos eran amargos y llenos de odio?... – su voz se suavizo como sus ojos.

Ichiru amplio sus ojos al recordarlo, Shizuka nunca pidió que matase al que la asesino… de hecho en su rostro parecía haber alivió y serenidad, junto a una sonrisa esperanzada - … no… ¡pero él la mato! – no podía dar el brazo a torcer, debía vengarla.

Kagome lo miro dura – Yo no estuve allí… pero se que Zero no fue, dime… ¿viste su sangre en él? Lo hubiera dicho… ¡tu conoces a nuestro hermano mejor que nadie! – reprendió con veracidad.

Ichiru desvió su mirada, dentro de su corazón podía saber que su hermana tenía razón… que Zero no la había matado, ¿pero quien lo había hecho? – Esto… es tan confuso… - coloco sus manos sobre su cabello cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

La muchacha suavizo sus ojos, colocando una mano en su brazo – No es fácil onii san, perder nuestras personas queridas… pero puedo decirte que ella no hubiese querido que recordases solo su muerte… sino los momentos especiales que compartieron, que habrás tu corazón… - murmuraba sabiendo que el la escucharía.

Este sin previo aviso la abrazo mientras derramaba lágrimas por sus ojos, llorando su perdida… algo que jamás había hecho hasta ahora, ella le correspondió - ¡Se que Ichiru onii san podrá encontrar nuevamente el amor! – sollozaba aforrándose a su chaqueta.

- Porque… lloras tu imouto – decía sintiendo también sus lágrimas… pero ella no contesto, y el entonces lo supo… ella también perdió a todos sus seres preciados… menos ellos dos.

Estuvieron de esa manera unos cuantos minutos, hasta que pudieron calmar sus penas y poder confortarse el uno al otro.

- Gomennasai… - murmuro el mientras revolvía levemente su cabello como cuando era pequeña, ella hizo un débil reclamo que le valió una pequeña sonrisa.

- No pasa nada… por cierto hoy ha llamado una muchacha preguntando por ti – miro de reojo como su rostro se colocaba interesado – se llama Maria san, ¿te suena? – vio con ojos brillando a la sorpresa que mostraba.

- Maria san – pregunto con verdadero interés sin poder creerlo, hace tiempo no podía hablar con ella ni verla.

- Ah la conoces, bueno al parecer se entero que asistías a nuestra clase… parecía preocupada sinceramente por ti – empujo un poquito más.

- Es una tonta… - murmuro aunque podía apreciarse el borde gentil en él por ella - ¿Qué te pareció? – giro su rostro apenado por la súbita pregunta que surgió ¿Qué importaba lo que su hermana creía de ella?

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Me pareció que realmente se preocupaba por ti y por su voz realmente esperaba poder escuchar tu voz, ella debe de sufrir y necesita de alguien que la entienda… - dio una leve risa al ver el leve sonrojo de su rostro.

Kagome se levanto sacudiendo su ropa ante el parpadeo de su hermano – No temas volver a amar onii san, tú corazón es muy calido como para esconderlo… y aun más si tienes a alguien que devuelva tiernamente tus sentimientos – dio una melancólica sonrisa a su dirección para luego marcharse de allí sin mirar hacía atrás.

Este quedo mirando con tristeza su figura desapareciendo – Podría decirte lo mismo Kagome chan… - murmuro levantándose, sabía que su hermana solo ocultaba su corazón a los demás… sin siquiera darse una oportunidad de sentir.

Miro a la luna, el rostro de una joven muchacha llego, una sonrisa suave floreció en sus labios… no estaría mal dar una visita, y superar junto a alguien los tristes recuerdos del pasado.

Sin que ambos se diesen cuenta cierto muchacho de cabellos blancos había observado su conversación con una sonrisa suave en su rostro… es cierto que Kagome tenía muchas cosas que compartía con él…

Pero ella había sacado el corazón suave y fuerte de Ichiru… sabiendo comprender a las personas y el dolor que tenían colocándolo por encima del suyo propio… como su gemelo se había enamorado de un vampiro pura sangre…, dándose vuelta volvió a los dormitorios.

Kagome esa noche había dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro, ese vampiro había tenido la razón… ella por lo menos le daría un gracias mañana, pensaba acurrucada a su Akito sama… sip, mañana sería otro día…

Y por fin había llegado, primero fue reunirse junto al director en el que para asombro suyo estaba allí Ichiru onii san… - Entonces… Ichiru kun ¿serás también uno de mis prefectos como mi cuarto hijo amado? – chillo el director mientras ponía un rostro de ensueño.

Este miro con el ceño fruncido, Zero gruño – No somos tus hijos – apretó el puño dando una mirada asesina al hombre… este como Yuki sudaron frío.

- Lo siento Cross san… pero no me interesa – respondió con un rostro sereno de su característica, este se desinflo en su respuesta chaqueando sus dedos se sitió al lado de Kagome que le envió una mirada cuestionable.

Abrazándola de improviso - ¡Ichiru kun harás llorar a mi hija de esa manera! – dramatizaba siendo él el que largaba lágrimas falsas, pero Kagome solo miraba con un rostro aburrido.

Esto fue la gota que derramo el baso - ¡Que ella no es tu hija! – grito Zero dando una buena derecha en el hombre y mandándolo a volar, lejos de su pequeña hermana.

Ichiru dio una sonrisa divertida – Nos vemos Cross san, ¡ahora vamos juntos a clases Kagome chan! ¿vale? – pregunto con una dulce sonrisa a ella.

- Vale onii san – sonrió a él agitando su mano en despido. Ichiru sonrió en la mirada asesina de su hermano mayor… Yuki sudo frío, aun continuaban con aquella competición del afecto de su imouto.

Cross milagrosamente se recupero volviendo nuevamente su mirada seria mientras tosía llamando su atención – Bien, para esta noche tengo una tarea importante para ustedes guardianes de la academia – el rostro de los tres era serio al saber que se trataba sobre vampiros…

Imaginen su sorpresa al enterarse de quien se trataba – Entonces déjame ver si entendí… ¿tenemos que servir como acompañantes de un viejo vampiro hasta aquí?... – la ceja de Kagome se contrajo, ¿luego que? Servir bebidas a cada uno en sus reuniones sociales?

Este asintió sin notar… o ignorando su malestar como el de Zero – Es un noble muy importante entre los vampiros, ¡de hecho es el abuelo de Ichijou kun!… - declaro como algo de lo más natural.

"_¡VA A VENIR HOY EN LA NOCHE!_" un grito estridente y totalmente desesperado se escucho a lo lejos haciendo que todas las aves volasen del escándalo.

Yuki parpadeo, Zero frunció el ceño, Cross sonrió ampliamente… Kagome miro totalmente aburrida mientras señalaba la ventana a la dirección de donde provino aquel grito.

– Al parecer… él ya acaba de enterarse… - dijo con indiferencia escuchando una risa de su _otou san_.

Kagome miraba aburrida la hora en su reloj, internamente resoplo… estaba aburrida y faltaba para que fuese la hora de buscar aquel "importante" vampiro… de pronto una idea llego a su mente, ¿y si por casualidad llegase un poco temprano?

Una sonrisa malsana floreció en su rostro, y comenzó a dirigirse hacía los dormitorios de noche… ¡buf! ¿Qué podría salirle mal?

Llegando a las puertas de su dormitorio sentía una atmósfera tensa, sin ninguna invitación entro abriéndose abruptamente las puertas del dormitorio nocturno, la mayoría trataba de no dar a conocer la sorpresa que sentían por su presencia.

Vio postrado a un vampiro con un aura muy enorme y antigua – Esta todo en orden… aquí – agrego, su voz sonando autoritaria y muy fría mientras observaba a Aidou sempai con una cachetada y los demás con un aura aprensiva.

El extraño hombre se levanto con gracia, ella reforzó el agarre de su katana atada a su cintura y no mostró su sorpresa al ver el rostro de aquel hombre, aunque en este si se apreció la sorpresa por unos segundos.

- Kagome sama… entonces los rumores eran ciertos, usted ha decidido ingresar al mismo colegio que Kaname sama – su voz era fría pero bordeada como la seda… ella se obligo a no mostrar un gesto en su hipocresía y soltar el mango de su katana pero sin dejar de permanecer en guardia.

- Tsk, nos vemos nuevamente Sanao san – dio un respetuoso asentimiento de cabeza sin dejar la gracia y frialdad que tanto la caracterizaba.

Este dio una sonrisa en ella – Usted como la realeza entre los demonios… en verdad es un hermoso y exótico animal salvaje… de los que solamente pueden maravillarse de lejos e intocables… - se acerco paso por paso a ella en lo que la muchacha observaba sin inmutarse.

Llegando a ella la observo maravillado, agachándose dio un mismo beso en su mano como hizo con su líder momentos antes notando como este se tensaba al verle tocarle e internamente sonriera.

Irguiéndose aun conservaba esa sonrisa amable en sus labios – Espero que también asista a la celebración que daremos, si gusta mi nieto… - fue interrumpido por el pura sangre.

Kaname llego situándose al lado de la muchacha, un brillo peligroso en sus ojos a pesar de su fría mascara – Allí estaremos ambos Ichiou – su voz era engañosamente tranquila, sabía que solo tramaría la manera en trazar su sangre con la suya… su ambición.

Este dio otra rápida sonrisa haciendo nuevamente una profunda y respetuosa reverencia – Kaname sama… Kagome sama envié mis saludos a su hermano y esperare con ansias su presencia en el festín – en ese momento giro y vio a los delegados mirando confundidos la interacción.

Ellos solo asintieron - ¡Ah! ¿usted es el abuelo de Ichiou sempai? ¡estamos aquí para darle la bienvenida! – llamo con un saludo formal y un Zero que solo miraba cuestionable a su hermana menor – Lo llevaremos a la oficina del director – dijo seriamente el muchacho.

Kagome solo dio una mirada que más tarde le contaría todo, retirándose de esa manera los tres de allí, quedando seguramente solos… todos los de las clases nocturnas fueron testigos del aura de muerte y las hondas negras que esta desprendía.

- Ah… Kuran, si no te importa tengo que hablar contigo un _pequeño_ asunto… - su voz destilaba falsa dulzura mientras tenía una sonrisa sanguinaria en sus labios.

Esta de más decir que todos tuvieron un escalofrío involuntario al ver la katana en su cintura que casualmente tocaba con sus dedos… después de eso la multitud rápidamente se disperso.

Kaname solo vio esto y coloco una sonrisa tranquila – Claro Kagome chan… por aquí – la guió recibiendo una mirada asesina de esta que levemente lo puso nervioso.

- ¡¿Qué? – se escucho el retumbar de la voz de la pelinegra en todo el dormitorio, haciendo a más de uno tropezar en el camino… nunca antes escucharon que gritase ni levantara su voz. Pobre de Kaname sama.

Este la miraba sentado en su sillón con tranquilidad – Claro, Kagome chan… básicamente esta invitada a la fiesta anual de nobles vampiros… - fue cortada por la muchacha.

La ceja de Kagome tembló como sus puños, - Así que simplemente… me metiste en esta fiesta tuya… lleno de nobles presumidos… ¡donde sus padres hacen casamenteras de sus hijos! – de la rabia dio contra una inocente mesita que se hallaba allí haciéndolo polvo de un golpe.

Aidou como los demás que escuchaban tras la puerta dieron un salto, rezaban en que su Kaname sama pudiese salir en pedazos reconocibles… al menos.

Este miro lo más tranquilo posible – En términos simples… es así… ¿pero que puede molestarte tanto? – frunció el ceño, es verdad que era agresivo… ¿o será que no quería ir con él?

- No deberías ni preguntar, esas fiestas son… especialmente hechas para torturarme… - murmuro sacando una sonrisa divertida de él – esta bien, iré como tu pareja en aquel banquete… ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuándo es? - ¡ah! necesitaba prepararse para el evento.

Este dio una pequeña sonrisa, parándose con gracia miraba a la niña confundida – Bueno Kagome… - la acompaño a la puerta y la abrió gentilmente – será mañana… hasta entonces – cerro la puerta dejando a la aturdida niña en medio de sus súbditos totalmente nerviosos.

Vieron a la prefecta generalmente fría temblar de ira para luego tocar su espada con una sonrisa sádica… Ruka decidió al instante que debían pararla antes que… quedaran sin un purasangre a quien servir…

- ¡Kagome san! Nosotras la ayudaremos y llamaremos a Cross también… ¡vamos, vamos! – prácticamente la arrastro por el pasillo a su habitación sin hacer caso a su mirada de muerte… dios, esto sería una misión casi imposible.

Así se pasaron casi toda la tarde entre vestidos a los que esta mostraba junto a Yuki chan… y claramente la respuesta era casi la misma – Ni muerta… - gruño contra un vestido rosado con moños colgando en ella… ambas suspiraron miserables viendo la pila de ropa en el suelo.

Ruka jamás se recuperaría que esa chiquilla sin sentido de moda haya rechazado todo su guardarropa sin un segundo pensamiento.

Kagome dio un suspiro cansado, ya casi era la mitad de la noche – Solo… lo dejaremos así, me las arreglare… gracias Ruka sempai, vamos Yuki chan… onii sama debe estar trepando las paredes por la hora – llamo esta saliendo de la habitación… la pelicastaña dio una rápida reverencia para luego seguirla.

Miraba muy curiosa a la muchacha pensativa a su lado - ¿Estas preocupada Kagome chan? – dijo un poco apenada.

Ella la miro para luego sonreír – No del todo… pero seguramente mañana será interesante, ¿no lo crees? – sonrió misteriosa confundiendo aun más a su amiga… si, mañana será un día completamente interesante.

No era la única que pensaba de aquella forma, cierto muchacho de cabellos castaños miraba interesado a la luna llena… para luego ingresar en su alcoba. Debía prepararse para ir al banquete… con la muchacha hermosa de su interés.

**A/N: **Estoy de regreso! Estoy demasiado apenada por la tardanza, ahora he roto mi propio records, pero la facultad hace un poco difícil la actualización y las ideas se me olvidan o peor (son reemplazadas por ideas para fanfic que me gustarían hacer) ¡como disculpa decidí poner todo y hacer un capitulo "más largo"! aunque no estoy segura que los demás lo sean tanto… ¡pero que más da! ¡vamos a los emocionantes agradecimientos!

"Myrna Elva" ¡Ah poner celoso a nuestro querido Kaname-sempai despues de ser el chico perfecto y tranquilo? ¡Como resistirme! Jamás me cansare de decirlo (y creo menos de hacerlo) este niño vampiro necesita probar una cucharada de su dulce y saber que es que te pongan los nervios de punta por las encrucijadas que da. Ahora, no pude leer ese manga que me recomendaste pero lo anote para buscar ¿quizas si tienes un lugar para recomendarme? Entonces sería más facil. ¡Te mando muchos besos Myrna-chan!

"Iosi e Iuki" muchas gracias por el animo Iuki-chan, también espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. ¡te mando mil besos!

"Lila-sama" también me encanto mucho esa canción! No podía dejar de reír cuando la coloque para Kagome y trataba de hacer que más o menos tenga sentido con los sentimientos de ella y Kaname. También, admito mi pecado… ¡confundo los nombres (Hallato-Hayate) pero es que salgo de uno y me meto en otro ¡y a veces ni se donde estoy parada! Je, je, je. ¡Por lo de Ichiru espero no haberte decepcionado! Me gusto bastante como quedo, lo que pienso de él… bueno, no tomo protagonismo en el anime, aunque me pareció bastante prometedor para incluirlo aquí (despues de todo es el amado hermano mayor de Kagome-chan) ¡también te mando saludos!

"Lau-va" ¡Espero no abusar de tu generosidad! Realmente me demore machismo esta vez, y si Sesshoumaru en muchas historias a veces le exageran como "sobreprotege" su honor, así que me gusto hacer esto de forma algo comica. También nuestro personaje enigmatico "Ichiro"! (campanas y papelitos de colores cayendo sobre nuestro chico girando su rostro apenado, Kagome-chan aplaudiendo animadamente junto a un Zero ceñudo… pero de todas maneras dando una palmada molesta) con respecto a Yuki y Zero aun no se muy bien como hacer que se junten esos dos… pero tengo una idea vaga en mi mente. Que mas da… ¡te mando muchisimos besos para alla!

"Damalunaely" ¡Y regreso otra vez! (aunque esta vez mi ida fue demasiado largo) traje el nuevo capi, espero que te haya gustado como lo continue, ¡te mando muchos besos!

"Paulina kirryu kuran taisho" ¡Maa, te doy la bienvenida Paulina-chan! Se que no soy muy devota para medir el tiempo de actualización ¡por lo que te ruego me tengas paciencia! Estoy contenta que te gustara el finc, ¡te mando muchos saludos!

"Ana90" Eso es muy cierto, si uno quiere leer un crossover (aun más de animes que no son conocidos) tiene que hacerlo en ingles y si (como yo) no saben el idioma ¡usar el traductor! (que muchas veces no es muy buenito) esa es una razón por la que me gustan escribir crossover con animes no muy conocidos para darle un poco de sazón y así ver que reacción daran mis lectores ¡ana-chan te mando 1000 besos!

"Fani-chan" ¡Estoy demasiado contenta que te haya gustado el capitulo! Y al mismo tiempo apenada que siempre tenga que tardar tanto en actualizar, solo quiero dar un poco de calidad cuando lo publico y no cosas a medias. Y aquí te traje el proximo capitulo ¡te mando también muchos besos por alla!

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy… un capitulo más para mi historial, ¡nos vemos pronto en el proximo episodio!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Demos la bienvenida a un buen 2012 con un fantastico capitulo nuevo! Aquí hace aparición a quien todos esperaban a:…. Bueno ¡leamos quien es?

**Capitulo XII: (Noche once: Un banquete que celebrar en luna roja)**

A la mañana siguiente casi todos estaban allí en espera de una explicación, desde Cross y Yuki, y por supuesto los hermanos de Kagome junto a un entretenido Toga. Claro que Zero era el más impaciente - ¡Kagome! – la llamo con autoridad cruzándose de brazos… esta suspiro exasperada.

- Bien, en resumen tengo que ir a este colorido banquete… como acompañante de Kaname Kuran, hoy mismo… ¡contento! – gruño en este fragante, este no bajo su mirada.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué demonios debes ir? – aun menos con ese vampiro… sabía que ese Kuran quería algo con su preciosa hermanita… era totalmente predecible.

Ella entonces cambio su rostro a uno serio – Desde la antigüedad ha habido una alianza entre demonios y vampiros… siendo antes los demonios abundantes eran los que predominaba entre las razas, pero con el tiempo todo cambio… -

- Fueron extinguiéndose debido a guerras y conflictos quedando solamente dos miembros reales… - muchos ampliaron sus ojos al entender que se refería a si misma como uno de ellos – si me niego, esa brecha podría romperse… al no ir pensarían que nuestro tratado fue roto… ¡conmigo no tendrán una excusa para la guerra! – llamo fuertemente para luego peinar su cabello con su mano nerviosa. La sala quedo en completo silenció.

Ichiru comprendió la posición de su hermana llegando a su lado puso una mano en su cabeza – Creo que tiene razón… incluso alguien podría ir como su acompañador… - dijo haciendo que sus ojos brillen.

Cuando Zero iba a postularse con rapidez fue interrumpido – Ichiru onii san y Toga sensei pueden ir conmigo – ofreció con una sonrisa.

- Que… ¿Por qué ellos? – el protegería de aquellos chupa sangre a su pequeña hermana…

Todos parecían leer el curso de sus pensamientos – Onii sama… no creo que sea conveniente… ¿no dejaras a Yuki chan sola? ¿o si? – lo acuso con una sonrisa ante el sonrojo de ambos – además a onii san y sensei no les importa ¿cierto? – dio una sonrisa a ellos.

Ichiru simplemente sonrió – Me encantaría ir – asintió en acuerdo a ella.

Toga dio un bufido – Como quieras – se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Es fantástico! Como ambos irán también cubriremos la vigilancia que solicitaron para el banquete – sonrió bobamente, Kagome suspiro saliendo de la dirección… masajeo su frente escuchando las protestas de Zero.

Estaba apoyada en la pared sin saber que hacer realmente… a las cinco debían encontrarse para ir rumbo a la fiesta… pero ni siquiera tenía que ponerse…

Ichiru escuchando a su hermana suspirar se preocupo - ¿Necesitas algo Kagome chan? – toco levemente su cabello.

Ella desvió su vista para luego escuchar sonar la campanilla en su cabello atado, ella amplio sus ojos levantando su rostro y sonriendo al muchacho curioso en su cambió de humor - ¡Necesito un monje padrino! – sonrió tomando su mano y arrastrándolo fuera… este parpadeo pero de todas maneras se dejo llevar.

Poco se sorprendió al ver una pequeña tienda japonesa allí, entrando pudo escuchar sonar las campanillas poniéndose curioso al ver las antigüedades que rodeaban el local.

Al instante vio a un viejo salir con sorpresa para luego sonreír brillantemente en ellos - ¡Kagome sama! Es un gusto verla nuevamente… y este joven ¿es su novio? – agrego picadamente moviendo su ceja sugestivamente. Ambos se sonrojaron en la insinuación.

Ella aclaro su garganta, monje pervertido – No, el es Ichiru Kirryu, es uno de mis hermanos mayores – lo presento con orgullo haciendo a este erguirse.

- Mucho gusto señor – dio un asentimiento respetuoso ganándose un saludo igualmente formal del hombre.

- Ozii san… bueno, vine en busca, ya sabe de aquel vestido… pero no puedo verlo… ¿acaso ya lo vendieron? – su rostro se mostró muy triste haciendo a su hermano comprender… con que aquí vendría a buscar su vestido…

Este sonrió con calidez – No, de hecho esta aquí… - saco un enorme paquete que estaba cuidadosamente envuelto – mi esposa al enterarse al instante lo limpio y lo envolvió especialmente para usted – aclaro con un guiño.

Los ojos de Kagome al instante brillaron de alegría – Muchas gracias, prometo devolverlo luego – vio al hombre negar su cabeza.

- No, es un regalo para usted Kagome sama, vamos llévenlo sin cuidado – los animo tomando Ichiru la caja y la muchacha lo agradeció nuevamente con una reverencia y una calida sonrisa.

- Ah… entonces, ozii san… ¿podía hacerle unos pedidos más?... – ambos sudaron nerviosos ante la mirada maliciosa de la muchacha.

Ahora ambos estaban en la habitación de la muchacha, él miraba realmente curioso mientras desprendía la caja y sacaba el papel dentro, ella de pronto miro a él.

- Ichiru onii san… ¿sabes colocar un kimono? – parpadeo inocentemente en él.

Este frunció el ceño para luego ampliar sus ojos pensando en que tendría que ponérselo… y verla desnuda, se sonrojo ante el pensamiento.

Kagome también se sonrojo al saber lo que estaría pensando - ¡No! Umm, quiero decir… para ponerme solo el obi, eso es todo – giro con brusquedad apenada su rostro, este cambió a una sonrisa calida y asintió divertido a su pena.

Y aquí estaba, esperando en su puerta, sentado en una silla mientras leía tranquilamente un libro… de vez en cuando dando una leve risa al escuchar las maldiciones de su hermana vistiéndose… de hecho no sabía cuantas horas aun faltaban para que estuviese lista.

Debajo, en una limosina Kaname solo podía moverse nervioso siendo asesinado por los ojos verdes de su "sensei" de ética… mientras escuchaba los disparates del director.

- ¡Ah! sabría que mi amada hija menor tendría su primera cita algún día, ¡no se preocupen! ¡tendrán muchas fotos para mostrar en su matrimonio! – puntualizo mostrando su fiel cámara portátil

Este tosió totalmente incomodo mientras un sonrojo manchaba sus mejillas – Cross san… no creo que se considere una cita… de hecho… Kagome – amplio sus ojos al ver la vista sobre las escaleras.

Allí estaba Kagome Kirryu, vestida con un elegante y delicado kimono color blanco puro con bellas flores sakura celestes cielo esparcidas en el, su obi era color púrpura oscuro junto con sus mangas largas hasta las rodillas. Delicadas sandalias de plata. Una gargantilla púrpura en su cuello con una media luna en él. Y su cabello estaba en recogido delicadamente dejando el largor fluir en su espalda con libertad.

Mientras en su rostro estaba viva su imagen youkai con la media luna violeta en su frente y sombras púrpuras en sus ojos, el único pensamiento coherente que pudo colocar fue… - Preciosa… - claro la muchacha lo escucho haciendo que imperceptiblemente se sonrojara en ello.

Ichiru apareció a su lado con una sonrisa ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a bajar. Él usaba un kimono blanco como el suyo junto a un cinturón violeta con su katana atado a ella y un pantalón negro debajo… su hermana menor había insistido en que lo llevasen, y al saber lo que le aguardaba a su hermano mayor, simplemente acepto.

Bajando la soltó dando un asentimiento y sonriendo a las miradas sorpresivas que recibían… hasta que alguien interrumpió el silencio.

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡miren a mi preciosa hija!... ¡Kaname kun no te quedes atrapando moscas! – rápidamente lo empujo hasta que su hombro choco contra el de la sorprendida muchacha – ya, ¡sonrían en las fotos! – gritaba tomando millones de fotos… ambos sonriendo forzadamente.

Aunque en algunas se podía apreciar las miradas fugaces que el vampiro enviaba en su dirección llenas de suavidad.

- ¡Ah! son como la princesa y su caballero ¿ne Toga? – pregunto soñador a este que le envió una mirada asesina.

- Si lo que sea, ya vamos… estamos perdiendo el tiempo – gruño tomando el asiento trasero junto a Ichiru.

Kaname sonrió por primera vez agradecido con el cazador por sacarlo de la difícil situación, asintiendo abrió caballeroso la puerta a su invitada que con una pequeña sonrisa entro.

Pero una mano sostuvo firmemente su muñeca – Si haces algo a mi hermana… te mato Kuran – allí estaban Zero y Yuki que saludaba de la ventanilla a Kagome.

Este lo miro seriamente – Te aseguro que no lo haré Kirryu – dijo con voz sincera haciendo que este asintiera y a regañadientes lo soltase, aunque la amenaza aun continuaba en sus ojos.

Ahora ambos iban en silencio en la limosina, Kaname observaba a la hermosa muchacha mirar por la ventanilla – Kagome… - la llamo encontrándose sus ojos caobas con sus púrpuras – te vez muy bella hoy – la halago con una mirada dulce a su dirección.

Ella se sonrojo girando su rostro – Gracias, también te vez muy bien – coloco delicadamente su mano sobre su barbilla sin saber que más decir, su corazón latía tan fuertemente que solo trataba de calmarlo.

Kaname la miro con dulzura, una cita con su Kagome chan…

Detrás de ellos sus acompañantes iban en un silencio incomodo, Toga gruñía mientras colocaba su oreja sobre el vidrió que los separaba sin lograr escuchar lo que hablaban.

- Toga san… debería tratar de relajarse – hablo indiferente Ichiru mientras miraba por la ventanilla, este lo miro asesinamente.

- ¿Y si ese vampiro quiere lastimarla? ¡aun peor... ¿y si planea sobrepasarse con ella? – lo acusaba casi infantilmente sino fuera su voz extremadamente fría y peligrosa.

- Kagome puede defenderse de él… – entonces lo miro mientras tocaba su katana - y si eso ocurre… seré el primero en cortar su cabeza – prometió con una voz peligrosa. Pura sangre o no, le convenía no intentar ir contra su hermana pequeña… o lo lamentaría.

El pelinegro solo dio un bufido girando su rostro, de pronto sonrió divertido… Ichiru no era tan distinto de Zero, ambos harían todo por su pequeña hermanita Kagome.

Sin más estacionaron el carro, Kagome se sorprendió al enterarse que era en una villa de la familia Hanabusa de Aidou sempai donde los nobles celebrarían su fiesta. Ella amplio sus ojos al ver la mano que Kuran le ofrecía y con un pequeño encogimiento lo acepto.

Kaname podía sentir el nerviosismo en su aura dándole un suave apretón de su mano coloco una sonrisa tranquilizadora que correspondió… las puertas al instante se abrieron y todos giraron sus rostros a ellos.

- Kaname sama, heredero del clan pura sangre Kuran… y Kagome sama, princesa del reino de los demonios – se anunció procediendo todos a hacer una profunda reverencia a ellos, los más jóvenes y adolescentes miraban asombrados mientras los mayores solo podían aprobar a la princesa demoníaca.

Al entrar Kaname observo como parecía cambiar por completo… sus ojos ante suaves ahora eran totalmente fríos y sin sentimientos, al igual que su postura era rígida pero sin dejar de ser grácil. Era como si se volviese alguien totalmente inalcanzable e inhumano…

Kagome caminaba suavemente y sin apuro ignorando las miradas admiradas o malsanas que recibía, hasta que vio a Ruka sempai y los demás de la academia reunidos en un pequeño grupo, así que se acerco a ellos, esta de más que miraban sorprendidos a la prefecta.

- No me hubiera imaginado que consiguieses tan rápido un vestido… - la pelirrubia realmente se había sorprendido en su atuendo.

- Un kimono oriental… es muy elegante – asintió en la aprobación con su actitud simple la pelirroja… la muchacha solo sonrió a ellas.

- Por poco no pude… pero me las arregle – se encogió de hombros haciendo que ambas suspiren imperceptiblemente… sin duda era Kagome san.

Kaname y ella se habían separado, debido a que el pura sangre aun debía tratar temas de importancia con Ichiou, y esa fue la excusa perfecta para que lo atrapasen como en todas las celebraciones.

La pelinegra solo observaba al que según conversaba era el padre de Aidou sempai, junto a este y una jovencita, aun observando el lugar sus sentidos estaban totalmente en alerta… ella escucho como el vampiro presento a su hija como una posible "novia" para este en lo que Aidou quedo muy ofendido pero Kaname como siempre solo acepto su oferta con gentilidad.

Ella sintió un pequeño nudo en su estomago que rápidamente ignoro reemplazándolo con una imperceptible sonrisa divertida… tal parece que estas fiestas aun no habían cambiado, y al menos ella no sería la única en sufrir.

Entonces un grupo de mujeres mayores se acerco a ella dando una profunda reverencia que desestimo suavemente con su mano.

- Es un honor en tenerla en nuestro banquete, Kagome sama… - hablo la primera, azúcar en su voz – y debo añadir ¡su vestido es completamente precioso! – dio una pequeña risa.

La muchacha asintió – Como heredera de un señor demonio, es mi gusto usar un kimono en las ceremonias – dijo fríamente aunque con matiz suave.

La otra asintió solemne – De hecho, se dice que siguen muy rigurosamente sus costumbres ¿no es cierto? – cuestiono un poco seria, todas escuchaban atentas.

Kagome sonrió internamente, estaban probándola… como siempre, bueno – Sinceramente, en mi caso no baso mi vida en costumbres ni ritos… - vio como abrieron sus ojos cómicamente, ella con tranquilidad oculto sus manos en las largas mangas – sino que por propio respeto a mi familia y a mi misma no puedo degradarlas ni pasarlas por alto – dijo cerrando con serenidad sus ojos.

Todas miraban casi con la boca abierta en sus fuertes convicciones y con la inteligencia y tranquilidad en que actuaba… la princesa demonio Kagome. Al instante sus ojos brillaron.

- ¡Ah! como pude olvidarlo, se que usted asiste a la misma academia que mi hijo… Aidou ven… - prácticamente se apresuro en traerlo – y tengo un importante favor que pedirle… - ambos al instante se tensaron en lo que vendría.

- Espero que tome en cuenta a mi hijo, Kagome sama… sería un verdadero honor a la familia Hanabusa – esta siguió ignorando las miradas incrédulas que recibía de su hijo.

- ¡Kagome sama! Aquí mi hijo también esta presente… - fueron trayendo a los jóvenes ante ella en lo que se presentaron distintos muchachos y aunque guapos… incluso algunos un poco más jóvenes que su edad.

Kagome los saludaba con respeto – Lo siento… como espero sabrán que tomar una decisión tan importante no esta en mi derecho hacerlo sino de mi hermano y señor, pero aun así es un honor que me consideren digna de sus hijos… y recordare sus proposiciones – dio una sonrisa con encanto que los distrajo haciendo a las mujeres sonreír conformes.

Se inclinaron nuevamente a ella, pero solo se tenso al sentir el aura que se acercaba, al darse vuelta se enfrento a los fríos ojos de Sanao…

- Me alegro que pudiese venir Kagome sama, y no pude más que maravillarme en lo hermosa que esta – se inclino y resistió a retirar su mano cuando este la beso.

- Hai, no puedo ignorar mis obligaciones… y Kuran san me habría invitado – explico con voz fría y un rostro aburrido, este sonrió.

- Es verdad… - justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar un joven se inclino ante Kagome y se ofreció para que lo acompañase en la danza.

Ella dio una imperceptible sonrisa a su salvador asintiendo acepto su mano y con una rápida disculpa fueron a unirse al vals, dejando a un vampiro molesto que solo estrecho sus ojos dorados en malestar… pero para su desgracia sabía que aun no se daría por vencido, jamás lo hacían.

El muchacho solo hablaba con ella de temas casuales según se veía tratando de llamar su atención al ser uno de sus "candidatos" a los que le fue presentado por su familia, ella dio una pequeña sonrisa… no quería ser maleducada, y no sabía si solo era obligado a dar esta actuación para complacerla.

Todos observaban a la maravillosa pareja que hacían en el vals, en especial su madre que solo podía sonreír orgullosa diciendo como Kagome sama ya parecía dar favor a su hijo mayor…

Sin embargo, alguien daba más atención a la joven pareja… y no de una buena manera.

Kaname desde que se separo de la muchacha no podía dejar de observarla de reojo, sin embargo se tenso al ver a las mujeres nobles de los clanes acercarse a ella y no pudo evitar brillar sus ojos en malestar al ver como le presentaban a sus hijos para matrimonio… y aunque se negaba a admitir el porque el vals fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Sinceramente no podía dejar de dar miradas desagradables al vampiro que bailaba con ella, pero cuando la vio sonreír sintió dolor en su corazón… y otra vez los malditos celos, y por fin llego a la conclusión definitiva de que se trataba…

El pura sangre Kaname Kuran, líder de la raza vampiro… se había enamorado de Kagome Kirryu… y cayó irremediablemente duro y sin salida. Mirándola no pudo más que suspirar internamente… ni siquiera sabía como se sentía ella, claro que su relación había mejorado, ¿pero hasta que limite?

Alguien hizo sonar la campanilla del banquete y la música se detuvo, ahora sentados en la larga y hermosamente adornada mesa con Kaname en el centro, Kagome en la derecha e Ichiou a su izquierda… Kagome miro levemente a su copa roja.

- Disculpe, ¿podría quizás traerme una bebida que no fuese sangre por favor? – pidió amable viendo aburrida al mesero sonrojarse levemente y asentir, cambiando con rapidez su bebida por uno de los vinos más añejos del lugar… ella solo dio un "ah" mirando miserablemente su copa.

- Kagome sama, frente a los nobles y nuestro señor Kaname sama, quisiese hacerle ver esta pregunta… - tanto ella como el pelicastaño entrecerraron levemente sus ojos.

- Sabrán que siempre he sido uno de los nobles más dedicados del concilio de los vampiros durante toda mi vida, por lo que creo adecuado formal una alianza matrimonial entre los vampiros y demonios… por medio del matrimonio – una imperceptible sonrisa malsana adorno sus labios.

Muchos murmullos se oyeron en la mesa, muchos estaban indignados en que utilizase sus trampas para conseguir el poder que daba este casamiento con la princesa… pero aunque estuviesen furiosos, nadie diría nada contra Ichiou conociendo la clase de vampiro que en realidad era debajo de esa fachada tranquila.

Así que se limitaban a asentir en ello – Aquí mi nieto presente es mi mayor orgullo, estoy seguro sabrá que es un hombre recto y de buena apariencia, más que digno de convertirse en su pareja… - ella lo escuchaba hablar como si se tratase de un puesto de trabajo.

El muchacho amplio sus ojos en shock – Abuelo, esto no es correcto… jamás estuve de acuerdo en esto… - fue silenciado por una mirada de advertencia de este, lo observo con incredulidad… estaba seguro que vio el vinculo de Kaname con Kagome san… ¿Cómo podía siquiera sugerir que traicionase a ambos de esa manera?

Kaname también estaba muy molesto, apenas contenía no romper la copa que sostenía en su mano, pero antes que protestase la muchacha hablo.

- Estoy de acuerdo Sanao san… - amplio sus ojos en shock por esto – sin embargo, no es para mi decidir en la vida de alguien más y es por eso que tampoco quiero por ninguna circunstancia iniciar una guerra… - apoyo su barbilla en su mano – pero definitivamente no dejare que decidan sobre mi y además implicar a alguien más de la manera en que quiere hacerlo – sus ojos ardían como el fuego.

- Desde siempre se ha sabido que para una convivencia pacifica solo es necesario el respeto, la confianza y lealtad mutua, con esas cualidades nadie es capaz de romper esos vínculos… espero que Kuran san como ustedes entiendan mi postura – su voz no dejaba vacilación, sino era tan dura y fresca como la del mismo señor demonio.

Todos estaban impresionados y sabían que tenía la razón – Kagome san tiene razón, y como ella solo deseo mantener la paz que mis padres dejaron antes de fallecer – apoyo su mano sobre la de ella recibiendo una mirada agradecida de la muchacha.

Ichiou inclino su cabeza – Por supuesto, también es mi deseo… - sus ojos sin embargo solo demostraban la ira que sentía en este momento que sus planes no hayan funcionado.

Pasando los momentos más aburridos de su vida, ahora ella pudo escaparse y pasear un poco por el lugar, dio un suspiro cansado… pensó que no iba a poder escapar de esta… tsk, ese vampiro viejo la había subestimado, quizás creyó que no podría defenderse sola… idiota.

Parpadeo al ver un grupo de niños en un circulo alrededor de uno, llegando vio a un pequeño niñito de cabellos negros acurrucado levemente - ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto con suavidad mientras se agachaba y colocaba su mano en su espalda confortablemente.

En total eran tres los que miraban, dos niñas y un niño más… alrededor de los ocho y nueve entre todos – No se siente bien… y no quiere que le llevemos con su madre – hablo una un poco rígida.

- Esta fiesta es importante para okaa san – dijo él un poco adolorido, la muchacha ablando sus ojos dejo un pequeño flujo en sus manos viajar para hacerlo sentir mejor… sorprendido vieron como en realidad este se recupero.

Hasta Kagome, pero luego recordó que su hermano contó, los niños vampiros solo absorbían la energía de la gente, a diferencia de sus mayores.

Pasando unos minutos y la euforia de enterarse que realmente se trataba de Kagome sama, la muchacha demonio que sus padres siempre hablaban estaban sentados alrededor de ella con ojos brillantes.

- Entonces… ¿no juegan a algo mientras están aquí? – ellos solo parpadearon haciendo que se sonrojara levemente en lo lindo que eran – mmm… ¿y si les cuento una historia? – sonrió al ver como sus ojos se iluminaban – que tal… el cuento de El Bello Durmiente -

Kaname observaba a la muchacha estar con los niños y no pudo evitar suavizar dulcemente sus ojos, ella sería una amorosa madre… pero dio curiosidad sobre como les hablaría de aquella novela épica…

- Pero antes necesito ayudantes… - la oyó susurrar, viéndola en un segundo en la esquina donde la observaba – vamos Kaname… - sonreía comenzando a jalar de su mano hacía allí… parando en una puerta la abrió dando con los dos cazadores que miraban sorprendidos como él – onii san, ozi san también vengan… - y es así como comenzó el drama.

_Se dice que en un reino lejano el rey estaba orgulloso del heredero de su reino _(allí ella metió a su hermano Ichiru como rey sentado en una gran silla/trono del lugar que miraba levemente incomodo la atención en el_) pero al ver su prosperidad cierto día un malvado hechicero que quería ser dueño de sus riquezas apareció…_

- Ve Toga sensei… - lo empujo levemente pero este se resistía.

- ¿Por qué demonios debo participar?... Ichiru pudo haber sido el hechicero! – medio grito siendo tapado su boca rápidamente por esta.

Los niños como su hermano solo podía ver con diversión la escena y los primeros tapando su boca para ocultar su risa, hasta Kaname sonreían ligeramente.

Kagome sonrió cínica – Si no lo haces, juro que haré que otou san te torture… además onii san se ve más como un rey… y tu ya vas disfrazado - le amenazo viendo sus ojos horrorizados. Sip, el director podía ser un ser terrorífico cuando quería.

Rápidamente lo empujo en el "escenario" antes que volviese a protestar, este se irguió y gruñendo saco su escopeta ante la mirada atónita de los adultos - ¡Te exijo que me des tu reino patética excusa de rey! – amenazo apuntándolo haciendo a Ichiru temblar su ceja en molestia.

Este le dio una mirada aburrida, - mmm… No - dijo con una sonrisa girando su cabeza y despidiéndolo indiferente con su mano, este tembló en la ira.

- Hn ¡te maldigo y haré a tu estupido hijo morir al tocar un alfiler de tela! – grito apuntándolo en amenaza, cuando recibió la mirada de muerte de Kagome se puso levemente nervioso "saliendo de escena", esa muchacha era una demente.

Ichiru solo podía tener una sonrisa nerviosa en el curso desastroso que este "cuento" estaba tomando… los niños en cambio solo dieron sonidos de asombro en la emoción.

_Bien uh… así es como el príncipe del reino sin saber del peligro que le aguardaba, justamente tuvo que arreglar su traje de fiesta con… un "alfiler de tela"_… maldijo a lo bajo ¿acaso su sensei jamás escucho del cuento?

Kaname solo miraba incrédulo a la muchacha al pretender que el también "actuase", ella simplemente saco un clip de su cabello y se lo dio… y francamente no se atrevió a decirle que no… así que tratando de arreglar su corbata "accidentalmente" el príncipe cayo en el sueño…

Podían verse a este sentado y parecía dormir, al igual que el rey Ichiru…

_Pasaron muchos años hasta que la princesa valiente vino en búsqueda del guapo príncipe para despertarlo, soportando vientos y mareas llego y al encontrarlo al instante se enamoro de él…_

- Verdaderamente es el príncipe durmiente… - la pelinegra se acerco tocando levemente la mejilla a un Kaname "dormido" que involuntariamente se estremeció en su tacto.

- Ahora con mi beso te despertare… y prometo quererte por siempre… - comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

Toga miraba asesinamente al vampiro, con los dedos rozando el gatillo listo para darle un tiro si se atrevía a hacerlo, en cambió Ichiru permaneció tranquilo conociendo la inocencia de su hermana menor…

Kaname abrió levemente sus ojos al escuchar sus palabras veía su boca a pocos centímetros solo pudo sonrojarse, cerrando sus ojos recibir el beso.

Se sorprendió al sentir un apretón en su mejilla y amplio sus ojos en shock, haciendo efectivamente que _el príncipe haya despertado_, junto con el rey y todos…

- ¡Nos ha salvado noble princesa! Ahora daré a mi hijo en matrimonio a usted y sean felices por siempre – decreto el rey Ichiru, viendo a Kagome tomar el brazo de su prometido cerrando sus ojos con la felicidad y un Kaname muy sonrojado con una sonrisa vacilante.

Y… ¡_fin!_

Las niñas chillaban con ojos soñadores mientras los niños sonreían aunque un poco cursi… fue divertido y tuvo un final feliz…

- ¡Ah! Kaname sama pudo despertar por el beso de su princesa valiente… - decía una bonita pelirrubia sonriendo feliz.

- Kagome sama es genial… ¡pudo salvarlos a todos! – decía otro, todos miraban admirados a la pareja, la muchacha solo podía sonreír mientras tarareaba contenta en que les gustase.

Quedaron unos momentos más con ella hasta que sus padres vinieron recogiéndolos uno por uno, hasta que apareció uno que ella no había visto – Nos vemos princesa Kagome – llamo con una gentil sonrisa dando un beso en su mejilla.

La muchacha parpadeo sorprendida para luego sonreír al pequeño pelicastaño de bonitos y singulares ojos, asintiendo lo vio marchar junto a una hermosa mujer que pensó se trataba de su madre.

De esa manera luego de una forzada despedida por parte de Kaname y ella ahora volvían rumbo a la academia, la princesa solo sonreía apoyando su barbilla en su mano… preguntándose que tal la pasaron Yuki y Zero, sonrió en deleite…

Kaname la observaba, aun un poco perturbado por las palabras anteriores… recordó las palabras de Yuki, ahora con el corazón claro estaba decidido a confesar sus sentimientos a la niña a su lado. Pero antes había una pregunta que rondaba en su mente durante demasiado tiempo…

- Kagome… - ella salio de sus pensamientos mirando un poco confundida al serio muchacho – toma – le entrego un pequeño sobre, brillo sus ojos en reconocimiento.

Kagome sacando su contenido sonrió en la foto en su mano – Ah, pensé que lo perdí… ¿Cómo lo encontraste? – lo miro con curiosidad… pues lo ultimo que recordaba es haberlo guardado debajo de Akito sama…

Este tosió sin saber que decir… no creía que apreciara si le dijese que simplemente se lo llevo debido a los celos que sintió al verla con alguien más.

- ¿Quién es?... ¿acaso es tu novio? – pregunto con lentitud viendo como un pequeño sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, haciendo que desviara dolido la mirada… más se sorprendió en su reacción.

Ella solo reía, y en realidad Kagome estaba muy divertida, tanto que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos agachando su cabeza coloco su mano tapando la mitad de su rostro mientras la otra sostenía su estomago.

Entonces vio la mirada confusa y molesta que Kaname le daba por su repentina diversión, ella se obligo a calmarse - ¿Crees… que es mi novio?... ¡por supuesto que no… mira… - señalo al muchacho en ella – ese es mi aniki sama… - el amplio sus ojos en reconocimiento.

- Es el señor de los demonios… - declaro sorprendido viendo un asentimiento vigoroso de su parte y no quería más que le tragase la tierra al enterarse que fue una actuación al perder una apuesta de cartas… si, sin duda era la situación más vergonzosa que haya tenido…

- ¡Por eso no puedo dejar de reír al verlo! – admitió negando suavemente antes de colocarla nuevamente en el sobre – oye… ¿y por que lo preguntabas? – no podía equivocarse, ahora al verlo pudo sentir el malestar… y si se atrevía celos de él.

Este giro levemente su vista de ella – Yo… - el auto en ese momento paro y ambos vieron sorprendidos que ya hubiesen llegado.

Ichiru como Toga bajaron frente a la entrada del dormitorio de noche, - Kagome chan, nosotros ya nos marchamos, tú la acompañas luego ¿no Kuran? – inquirió cambiando el tono dulce hacía su hermana por uno serio al vampiro.

Este dio una sonrisa tranquila – Claro Ichiru san – asintió obteniendo una mirada de advertencia de este que más le vale lo hiciese. Como una mirada asesina de Toga y una despedida indiferente. Dio un suspiro… tal parece que sus sentimientos se confesarían hoy sin duda.

De camino la muchacha miraba confusa al distante pelicastaño - ¿Qué te sucede Kaname?... – su voz era seria mientras tenía un atisbo de preocupación.

Este paro dirigiendo una mirada inquisitiva a ella que la sorprendió - ¿De verdad no tienes idea Kagome?... – ella miro realmente confundida ¿de que hablaba ahora? - ¿acaso no es obvio? – con suavidad tomo su brazo para luego guiar su mano sobre su mejilla fría.

- Pero… ¿Qué…? – en ese momento sus ojos se ampliaron en horror, las imágenes nuevamente inundaban su mente… la sangre, gritos y sollozos lejanos de sus amigos… el olor a muerte.

- No… ¡haz que paren! – gritaba mientras sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza, las lágrimas caían sin control por sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Kaname Kuran estaba desesperándose y perdiendo su actitud implacable al verla en ese estado, los gritos que daban eran desgarradores mientras parecía rondar recuerdos dolorosos en su mente… a tiempo la sujeto antes que su cuerpo chocase en el frío suelo.

- ¡Kagome! – escucho la voz de Kirryu y aunque estaba un poco sorprendido al verlo a él y Yuki vestidos con ropas orientales su atención fue nuevamente a la bella muchacha en sus brazos.

- ¡Que le has hecho Kuran! – rápidamente saco su pistola y apuntaba a la cabeza de aquel maldito vampiro, ¡sabía que no debía haberla dejado a su cuidado!

Este dio una mirada fría a su dirección para luego girar su vista preocupada a la muchacha ahora desmayada en sus brazos – No lo se… parece como si hubiera recordado algo… - explico con brevedad, Yuki al instante estaba inclinada mientras miraba con preocupación a su amiga.

- ¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería! – medio grito desesperada viendo el rostro lleno de dolor de Kagome, ambos asintieron en acuerdo… pero una helada voz los detuvo.

- No lo harán – hablo una voz tan dura y fría como el hielo, los tres quedaron en shock ante el hombre frente suyo. De cabellos blancos y largos, con un traje elegante blanco y sus ojos dorados y fríos tan terroríficos… pero Kaname fue el que reconoció el significado de las marcas en su rostro… el señor demonio.

Zero en cambio aunque no tuviese idea, sentía un malestar como antes al ver un pura sangre… pero su instinto le infundía tener respeto y mucha cautela frente a este demonio - ¿Quién demonios eres? – le reto apuntándole con su pistola… este solamente sonrió cínico.

- Hn, deberías de tener una idea… y tú vampiro… - estrecho los ojos en Kaname – tú eres el que más debería saberlo… pura sangre del clan Kuran – lo escruto con la mirada.

Este se irguió con la muchacha en sus brazos – Señor de los demonios… Sesshoumaru Taisho – nunca bajo su mirada ni se acobardo sino que su voz era tan distante como la suya.

Tanto Zero como Yuki ampliaron sus ojos en shock por la información – Señor de los demonios… ¡entonces es el hermano mayor de Kagome chan! – se escondió detrás de Zero al sentir su fría mirada sobre ella.

Sesshoumaru saco una fría sonrisa, caminado elegantemente llego frente a frente con Kaname – Yo me ocupare de Kagome, ahora Kuran – su voz salio con autoridad donde este a regañadientes le entrego la muchacha observando cauteloso cualquier signo de hostilidad hacía ella.

El demonio dio cuenta de sus pensamientos – Jamás haría daño a mi pequeña hermana – aseguro mientras giraba su rostro a ellos, específicamente el vampiro, mientras estiraba una mano y tocaba el rostro de la muchacha con suavidad.

- Entonces que tiene pensado hacer con ella Sesshoumaru san – se negó a darle mayor reconocimiento, no sabía porque pero esto le daba una sensación desagradable.

Para sorpresa de todos, el rostro de la muchacha fue convirtiéndose en sereno al recibir el leve de su toque, el señor demonio acerco lentamente su rostro al de la dormida Kagome.

- Por supuesto… desde ahora cuidare de ella – susurro depositando un simple beso en su frente, justamente donde se hallaba la media luna que la identificaban como princesa para luego sonreír internamente sintiendo la ira y los celos de aquel vampiro por ello. Un evento interesante.

Kaname solo observo apretando sus puños como aquel demonio caminaba con la muchacha, sus ojos rojos como la sangre... sentía tanta ira que apenas podía soportar desatarla.

Zero entonces reacciono - ¡Detente! – apunto al demonio pero este desapareció en un segundo con su hermana menor dejándolo allí parado junto a una preocupada Yuki. Se la había llevado.

Kaname también fue a los dormitorios de noche, unas palabras rondaban repetidas veces en su cabeza… "desde ahora cuidare de ella"… ¿Qué quiso decir con ello? No lo sabía, pero sin duda alguna lo haría… no permitiría que la llevase de él sin conocer sus sentimientos hacía ella.

En la habitación de Kagome

Sesshoumaru entro con facilidad mirando aburrido y con malestar el decrepito entorno, algunos muebles aun destruidos que sospechaba cual habría sido la causa, caminando con elegancia coloco con suavidad el cuerpo dormido de la muchacha en la cama.

Procedió a sacar con delicadeza sus sandalias para luego ver realmente en la hermosa muchacha que se había convertido…

La tapo con las sabanas viendo un poco divertido como se aferraba a un extraño muñeco a su lado… no dejaba aun esa inocencia que poseía al conocerla.

Con una silla se acomodo a su lado mientras gentilmente coloco un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de su oreja, sus ojos dorados brillaron casi con dulzura al ver su bello rostro sereno.

Tenía muchas cosas previstas para mañana, y lo primero sería saber por que Kagome había escapado de su protección.

Pero por hoy simplemente velaría por ella y la dejaría tener en esta noche dulces sueños.

**A/N: **¡Ehhhhh! Realmente este capitulo tiene muchos puntos clave! Les tengo un pequeño jueguito, quien me diga 4 puntos que son realmente importantes durante el capitulo XII de "Caballero Vampiro de la Princesa Demonio", junto a personajes que siempre digo me encantan (queda a criterio pensar "cual" podría ser) y entonces seleccionare al ganar, el que mayor aciertos tenga.

¡Cualquier duda no duden en preguntar! Vuelvo a repetir, es opinión personal.

¡estoy por mandar un mensaje privado para que elija cual de los fanfic que tengo quiere que publique!

Y no solo eso, estoy dispuesta a dedicarselo. Por eso, les dare dos capitulos (sería hasta dos posteados más) pueden responder en cualquiera de mis fic en ese plazo (ya que se que muchos no podrían al tardar a veces tanto de mi parte) y considerare quien es el ganador (yo realmente soy muy imparcial) ¡Den su mejor esfuerzo, por favor!

También, quiero anunciar que publico un nuevo fanfic, si gustan pueden hecharle un vistazo (estoy demasiado ansiosa!) y para terminar de una vez con 2011 ¡vamos a los saludos!

"Myrna Elva" ¡aja, era a Sesshoumaru! Un plan algo ingenioso, quizas intentaba impresionar a Kagome chan pero ella… no se deja embaucar fácilmente. ¡Te quiero agradecer por apoyarme en el largo año que tuvimos! También espero que te gustara este capitulo que fue realmente hecho para recibir un año nuevo! ¡te maldo muchisimos besos y mil gracias Myrna chan!

"Lila-sama" ¡Primero que nada te agradezco que me acompañaras en el finc! También la paciencia al ser tan despistada y no poder publicar antes, como también tus emocionantes comentarios. ¡Jamás podría terminar de agradecerte! Realmente deseo que este año sea especial para ti ¡te mando muchos besos!

"Fani-chan" me alegra que te haya gustado mucho a mi me dio demasiada gracia escribirlo, a veces mientras lo hacia no podía dejar de reír mientras me rondaba la idea por ahí, je, je, je. Te doy muchas gracias por acompañarme en este año que ya paso y también mil deseos dulces para el 2012 ¡arigatoo onee-chan!

"Naome" al contrario ¡te estoy muy agradecida por este comentario tan emocionante! ¡nunca me cansare de decir que estos son los que me llenan de energía y endulzan mi día! Ahhhh! Sin duda 2011 fue un gran año con comentarios tan lindos como el tuyo Naome chan! Espero que 2012 sea muy bello para ti ¡y muchísimos abrazos para ti también!

"Kaguya" ¡kyyaaa muchas gracias por esos animos tan lindos! Me fascina tanto que sigan la trama tanto como tú, es tan bonito y además me llena de satisfacción el ver que les guste tanto. Y no ¡no voy a dejarlo sin terminar! Aunque últimamente cuesta un poquito ver como seguir… definitivamente no voy a dejarlo. ¡`te mando muchos besos y feliz 2012!

"Naoko" ¡perdon por tardar demasiado! Creo que te desespere bastante ¿no? Pero ahora regreso, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, también que te guste los otros y el nuevo finc también. Te agradezco tanto estos comentarios para animarme a continuar, ya que a veces es pesadito con todo lo demás tomarse un tiempo de escribir y publicar.¡Te deseo demasiada felicidad para el 2012!

"Abiy" Perdon por dejarte plantada hasta una hora como esa, y es algo cierto que publico algo tarde… ¡pero es que recien puedo! Termine a las 24 de estudiar y me tome un tiempito para publicar (es decir… son 4 fanfic) ¡cha y muchas gracias por eso de genial! ¡tú eres la que me da esos animos para seguir! ¡muy, muy feliz 2012!

Bueno, es todo por ahora. Ese pequeño juego será un pequeño juego para quien este algo aburrido o algo así, o quizas solo quiero hacerles obligar a publicar mensajes (es un secreto!) je, je, je. Como sea ¡realmente les agradezco de corazón sus comentarios! Se que esto les toma de su tiempo pero me hacen muy feliz.

También espero que sigamos juntos a lo largo de este 2012 ¡nos vemos!

_Kagome-hime._


End file.
